Baby Kakashi!
by saki-kun
Summary: Oh no! Kakashi sensei has turned into a baby! What will happen to Team 7 when they struggle to take care of Kakashi? Will he ever turn back to normal! Please RR! NaruXSakuXSasu Chapter 32 is up!
1. Oh my god!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.  
  
**A/N:** This is my first Naruto fanfic. I'm not very good writing, but I hope you like it. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are 14 years old in case you don't know. Thanks to my two beta readers, **Takeshi-Chan** and **Kaiyuga**!! Anyways, **ENJOY!**

**_Italicized sentences_** = thoughts**  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 1- Oh my god!  
_**  
It had been 2 years since Team 7 passed the exam. Even though they succeeded, they were still Kakashi's subordinates. Everything changed that day.  
  
It began when Team 7 was waiting for Kakashi-sensei to arrive, once again late.  
  
A puff of smoke appeared. Spiky silver hair could be seen as the smoke started to clear.  
  
Finally, the Jounin appeared!  
  
"Ohayo minna [everyone]. I'm late again today because an old lady was being attacked by a ninja who was trying to steal her purse, so I had to save her, you know..." Kakashi stopped as he stared at Naruto's and Sakura's faces.  
  
They both screamed, "**STOP MAKING UP YOUR DAMN STUPID EXCUSES, YOU LIAR!**"  
  
Kakashi stared blankly at them and replied, "What do you mean by that? These are the perfect honest truths!"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "Sure..."  
  
"Enough with your excuses, let's get on with our training." Sasuke said unemotionally.  
  
"All right. Well, anyway, today we're gonna try...to catch fish."  
  
"Nani!? [What!?] Why do we have to go fishing?! We're supposed to be training, not wasting our time trying to get fish!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"Who said that we're wasting our time? What I am saying is that you are to catch the fish using your hands." Kakashi explained.  
  
"Haha, that's gonna be easy! I can catch it in three seconds without problems!" Naruto laughed.  
  
"Oh really...You think that it's gonna be that easy, huh? Well, I'm sorry to say this, but it's not gonna be a walk in the park."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because you are going to close your eyes." He grinned.  
  
"Nani?! Sensei, that's impossible to catch them like that!" Naruto said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"So...closing our eyes...the only sense we have left in order to catch a fish is hearing. You want us to listen carefully and try to sense the direction the fish is going, right?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Haha." He chuckled, "Bingo! This is why today is very important for us; to focus on our hearing. Enough talking. Let's get to our training."  
  
"Hai. [Yes.]" Everyone said reluctantly.  
  
===**_Training session begins_**===  
  
Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke trained really hard to learn the new method of fishing.  
  
"**_Sakura_** **_and Sasuke are doing well, so they don't have problems, but Naruto...he still has a long way to catch up..._**" Kakashi thought, sighing.  
  
"Damn it! You **STUPID FUCKING** fish! How come I can't catch you!?!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"It's because you're not focused on it carefully, you dobe." Sasuke said coldly.  
  
"What did you called me, Sasuke-teme?!?" Naruto shouted.  
  
"You heard what I said dobe!" Sasuke said furiously.  
  
"You're gonna pay for what you said, Sasuke-teme!! I'm going to kick your...Ouch!" Naruto was cut short because Sakura punched him.  
  
"Naruto, don't call Sasuke a bastard! If you call him that again, I'll definitely kill you!" Sakura scolded.  
  
"All right, you guys, why we don't call it a day?" Kakashi said while reading Icha Icha Paradise.  
  
"Hai."  
  
===**_The Forest_**===  
  
They're walked through the forest. Somehow, Kakashi stopped and looked around with a serious face.  
  
"Sensei, why did you stop?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Shh, quiet. I heard something." Kakashi said in a hushed voice.  
  
They stayed silent and listen, but didn't hear anything.  
  
"Sensei, maybe it's just that you're..." Sakura was cut short when she heard something crack.  
  
They turn around to see if it was a person or an animal, but there was no one. It was dead silent a few minutes ago; so they waited, waited, and waited until...  
  
Suddenly, a swift movement charged at them.  
  
They quickly jumped on top of the tree and stood there. They couldn't believe who it was.  
  
"Sasuke, it's been a while. Good to see you again, Kakashi." Orochimaru said in a cold voice as he smiled.  
  
"Orochimaru..." Sasuke whispered bitterness thick in his voice.  
  
"What do you want!?" Kakashi shouted, getting uneasy.  
  
"Nothing. I just came here to visit Sasuke."  
  
They jumped down from the tree. Kakashi took out a kunai just in case Orochimaru intended to fight them.  
  
"Naruto and Sakura, I want you guys to protect Sasuke. Don't let him get involved in this fight, leave everything to me. Do you understand?" Kakashi whispered.  
  
"Hai." Naruto and Sakura said obediently.  
  
"Look, I don't know what you want from him, but I suggest you leave this place immediately!"  
  
"Oh, I don't think so." Orochimaru said with an evil smile.  
  
So, Kakashi had no other choice...but to fight him.  
  
The battle began. Kakashi fought him with all of his energy. They watched Kakashi's swift movements and ninjutsus as he fought the Sound snake. Naruto and Sakura cheered him on and told him not to lose the battle, but Sasuke was obviously unhappy.  
  
In Sasuke's mind, he was thinking, "**_I can't let Sensei fight because of me...I can't stand here and watch...I've got to help him!_**"  
  
Sasuke got ready to take out some shuriken. Kakashi started doing some hand seals and chakra could be seen growing from his hand. Kakashi's chakra was forming and he dashed at Orochimaru immediately. Orochimaru hit a tree, and then fell to ground. That's when Sasuke thought he had an opening. So, he started to run towards him.  
  
"Sasuke, **DON'T!**" Kakashi yelled, scrambling to get up.  
  
Sasuke didn't listen at all and kept on running. He jumped and threw the shuriken at him, but Orochimaru dodged them and disappeared quickly.  
  
"Nani!?" He looked around, his eyes darting here and there, "Where are you, you fucking bastard?!?" Sasuke screamed.  
  
He looked around and there was no sign of Orochimaru. He kept on looking around, and around until...  
  
"Hehe, I'm right behind you, Sasuke." Orochimaru said, his tongue slinking out to lick Sasuke's face.  
  
He came out right behind him and used a jutsu.  
  
Sasuke turned around slowly, but when Orochimaru was about to hit him when Kakashi hurtled himself into Sasuke. He shoved him out of the way so he himself could take the attack.  
  
Kakashi collapsed on the soft dirt, his body unconscious.  
  
"**SENSEI!!!**" Everyone screamed.  
  
"Hahahahaha!" Orochimaru laughed and disappeared in the shadows.  
  
"Sensei, please wake up!" Sakura shouted as she cried.  
  
"He's not moving..." Naruto mumbled as he looked at Sasuke.  
  
"We gotta take him to the hospital! **NOW!**" Sasuke yelled.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
===**_Hospital_**===  
  
The doctors and nurses rushed him into the emergency room. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sat down waiting for three hours impatiently, but still no news of Kakashi arrived yet. They were praying that Kakashi would be all right.  
  
Sasuke felt so guilty for what happened and blamed himself.  
  
"It's all my fault...None of this should have happened...only if I listened to Sensei..."  
  
"Damn **STRAIGHT**, it's your **FUCKING FAULT** for getting him hurt!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at him.  
  
"Naruto, that's enough! Don't you think that he had enough guilt in himself already?" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Will you please be **QUIET?!? **This is a hospital! If you're not going to be, I suggest you should leave now!" the nurse said furiously.  
  
"Gomen [Sorry]..."  
  
The doctor walked slowly out of the emergency room. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke got up immediately.  
  
"Doctor, how is he?! Is he alright!?" Sakura said anxiously.  
  
"Hai, he'll be alright."  
  
Naruto and Sakura were very happy to hear that. Sasuke felt like the load on his shoulders disappeared when he heard that.  
  
"But..." the doctor said slowly.  
  
"But what?" everyone said fearfully.  
  
"Well...please follow me."  
  
They followed him into the room he previously went in.  
  
"Something serious has happened to him."  
  
"What is it, doctor?" Sakura asked, concerned and fearful of the answer.  
  
"Well...err, how can I say this...?" The doctor said as he tried to think of a way to break the news to them.  
  
"Look! We don't have all day. Just **SAY IT ALREADY!**" Naruto screamed.  
  
"Wahhhhhh!"  
  
"Huh! What was that?"  
  
"It sounded like a baby." Sasuke said.  
  
"It sounds like it came from over there."  
  
Sakura walked up to pull back the curtain. Sakura covered her mouth with her hands when she examined the sight in front of her. Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widened in stun.  
  
"Umm...that's what I've been trying to tell you..." the doctor said, swallowing hard.  
  
"You don't mean...that's..." Sakura said slowly, pointing at the child.  
  
"**KAKASHI- SENSEI?!?**" Naruto and Sasuke yelled together.  
  
A tiny baby Kakashi was wrapped around in bright blue blankets and tears were dripping down his face. Sakura walked up to the bed and carried Kakashi into her arms. She held him into a tight embrace. Then Kakashi stopped crying. He looked up and smiled at her.  
  
"Guuu." Baby Kakashi said.  
  
"Sensei...Are you okay?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Guuu."  
  
"Umm...Do you understand what I'm saying, Sensei?"  
  
Baby Kakashi looked at Sakura's confused face. Sakura then turned around and look at Naruto and Sasuke.  
  
"He doesn't understand..." Sakura said slowly.  
  
A giant sweat drop slid down the back of her head.  
  
**TBC**

* * *

Do you like it? Hope you enjoy reading this chapter. If you want me to continue, please **RR.  
  
-Saki-Kun**


	2. Mama, Oneechan,and Obaasan?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.  
  
**A/N:** This is my first Naruto fanfic. Sorry for not updating sooner but here ya go! Thanks for reviewing my story; I'm glad you enjoy this story. Kakashi is 1 year old. Thanks to my two beta readers, **Takeshi-Chan** and **Kaiyuga**!! Anyways, **ENJOY!  
**

* * *

A tiny baby Kakashi was wrapped around in bright blue blankets and tears were dripping down his face. Sakura walked up to the bed and carried Kakashi into her arms. She held him into a tight embrace. Then Kakashi stopped crying. He looked up and smiled at her.  
  
"Guuu." Baby Kakashi said.  
  
"Sensei...Are you okay?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Guuu."  
  
"Umm...Do you understand what I'm saying, Sensei?"  
  
Baby Kakashi looked at Sakura's confused face. Sakura then turned around and look at Naruto and Sasuke.  
  
"He doesn't understand..." Sakura said slowly.  
  
A giant sweat drop slid down the back of her head.

* * *

**_Chapter 2- Mama, Onee-chan, and Obaasan?_**  
  
"Are you trying to tell us that Kakashi-sensei turned into a baby?!?" Naruto yelled with curiosity in his voice.  
  
"Umm...yes...it seems like he got hit by a baby jutsu ...I think I'll leave you three alone to think about the situation you're currently in." The doctor said as he slowly walked out the room.  
  
"Oh my god! What are we gonna do now?!? We can't let anyone see Sensei like this! " Sakura whispered as she started to panic with Baby Kakashi held tightly into her arms.  
  
"I don't know! It never happened to us before!" Naruto said with an obvious panicking face.  
  
"Oy, can't you guys calm down?" Sasuke said calmly as he watched the two walk impatiently around the room like rhinos.  
  
"Nani! How can you be **CALM **like that in this kind of situation, Sasuke?!?" Naruto shouted.  
  
"Wahhhh!" Baby Kakashi cried with a scared look.  
  
"Shhh...please stop crying Sensei. Shhh...don't cry...Naruto, keep it down will ya!" Sakura said. She patted Kakashi's back to calm him down and started to wipe his tears away with a handkerchief.  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
Baby Kakashi stopped crying and smiled at Sakura.  
  
"Guuu."  
  
"That's right Sensei, look at you, you're so **ADORABLE!**" Sakura said happily as she tickled him.  
  
"Guuu hehe" he laughed.  
  
"Mama?" He said as he looked up at Sakura with obsidians black shining eyes.  
  
"Mama? Sensei, what are you talking about? I can't be your mother. I'm your student."  
  
He looked at her with a confused face but still continually said:  
  
"**MAMA!**" He giggled as his grip on Sakura's shirt tightened.  
  
She sighed as she glared back at Kakashi's glowing eyes. "I guess I'm mama from now on."  
  
Then she turned around and faced the other two boys. Suddenly Baby Kakashi's eyes averted from Sakura to Sasuke.  
  
"What are you looking at, you shrimp?" Sasuke asked, uncomfortable when he saw that Kakashi's was staring at him.  
  
"Onee-chan [Sister]?"  
  
"O...Onee-**CHAN??**" Sasuke shivered at the thought of being called Sister.  
  
"**HAHA!!!**" Naruto laughed noisily.  
  
"What's so **DAMN** funny?" Sasuke asked furiously.  
  
"Haha! He called you Onee-chan, that's mean that you're a Cross dresser. Haha!" Naruto laughed as he pointed at Sasuke.  
  
"Shut up, you dobe!"  
  
"Onee-chan!" He giggled.  
  
Naruto just kept on laughing, and laughing until...  
  
"Obaasan [Grandma]?" Baby Kakashi said as he pointed at Naruto.  
  
Naruto stopped laughing, and looked at Baby Kakashi with an angry face.  
  
"**NANI!** Sensei, how dare you call me Obaasan?!? You're supposed to call me Papa or Onii-chan! Not an old granny!" Naruto screamed, some spit landing on Kakashi's face.  
  
"Guuu?"  
  
"Sensei, call me Papa or Onii-chan! You got it?!?"  
  
Baby Kakashi blinked several times, and said, once again:  
  
"Obaasan!"  
  
"Why you little..." Naruto mumbled as if he wanted to strangle him.  
  
"All right, that's enough Naruto! Don't give orders to a baby!" Sakura said angrily, and continued, "Anyways, we need to think of a way to talk to Hokage-sama about this incident."  
  
"Yeah, but how? We're not allowed to go talk to him without Sensei." Naruto whispered.  
  
"What if we go talk to the other teachers?" Sasuke wondered.  
  
"Umm...Like who are we going to talk to?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well...I don't know...like...Iruka or Gai-Sensei..." Sasuke replied.  
  
"Well, I like the idea of talking to Iruka, because I don't want to talk to **SUPER** fuzzy eyebrows." Naruto explained and added, "Maybe Iruka-sensei can take us out to a ramen bar while we're explaining to him."  
  
"Naruto, how could you think food a time like this?" Sakura said as she slapped her forehead.  
  
"Hehe...What can you do? You can't blame a guy for being hungry." Naruto said as he scratched his head.  
  
"Anyways, let's go talk to Iruka!"  
  
They nodded to each other and made their way out the door.  
  
**_====Iruka's classroom===_**  
  
Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura went to Iruka's classroom. Sakura carried Baby Kakashi as he played with Sakura's hair. Once they got there, Iruka was sitting down near the door, correcting one of the student's tests. They walked up to him with a glimmer of hope that he will help them.  
  
"Iruka-Sensei, thank god you're here!" Naruto said happily.  
  
"Oh Naruto...I didn't expect you to be here. Sakura and Sasuke are also here too. Hmm?" Iruka said as he stared at the baby.  
  
"Sakura, I'm very disappointed of you!" He shouted.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about Sensei?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Look at you! You had a baby at this age! Don't tell me that Naruto and Sasuke...one of them is the father of your child?!" Iruka screamed as he pointed at them.  
  
"**NANI SENSEI!** You got it all wrong! This isn't my baby!" Sakura yelled as she blushed.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke started blushing, too.  
  
"Huh? If that child isn't yours, then who does it belong to?" He asked.  
  
"It's...Kakashi-Sensei..." Everyone said together.  
  
"Nani! That can't be...He's not married yet...Who's his wife? When did he have a son?"  
  
"No! That's not what we meant!" they screamed together.  
  
"Then what do you mean?" Iruka asked as the situation seemed more confusing each minute.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei turned into a baby." Sakura said slowly as she tried to break the news to him.  
  
"What did you say?! How did this happen?! Tell me what happen!"  
  
They explained everything that happened. Iruka couldn't believe what he heard, so he cleared his throat and then slowly spoke.  
  
"I see. Orochimaru used a baby jutsu..."  
  
"So Iruka-Sensei, will you help us talk to Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Yeah sure, I'll go and talk to him."  
  
"Thanks Iruka-Sensei! We knew we could count on you."  
  
"Heh, don't mention it, that's sensei's job, to help students whatever they urgently need it."  
  
"See! You guys, it was my idea to go talk to Iruka!"  
  
"Um...Naruto..." Sakura was cut short because Naruto spoke again.  
  
"No, no, no, you don't need to thank me Sakura."  
  
"It wasn't your idea in the beginning, it was Sasuke. Baka." She thought, sighing.  
  
"Hey Sasuke, you should thank me for giving you guys this idea!"  
  
"Yeah, thanks for being an **ASSHOLE!**" Sasuke said coldly.  
  
"What did you say Sasuke-teme?!" Naruto yelled furiously. .

"Wahhh!!!" Baby Kakashi started cried when their voice rose.  
  
"Shhh...don't cry Sensei...he won't stay quiet. What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked as she continually patted his back.  
  
"I think he's hungry." Iruka explained.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I don't. I can tell just by looking at his face."  
  
"Oh really...Sensei, the problem is that who's gonna take care of him?" she asked.  
  
"You guys have to take care of him."  
  
"**NANI!**" everyone shouted together.  
  
"Why us?! Can't you take care of him?!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"Gomen...I don't have time to take care of him, I have lots of things to do. But you guys are the only team that now has free time, so take care of him."  
  
"That's true, but where do we stay at? I can't take him home with me." Sakura said.  
  
"Why don't you stay at Kakashi's house?"  
  
"Huh? Why's at his house?"  
  
"Well, his house has a lot of rooms and you won't get into any trouble for staying his house, hopefully."  
  
"But we don't have his key." Sasuke said.  
  
"Don't worry, I have his key." Iruka said as he took the key out from his pocket.  
  
"Here, just go to his house and stay there until I find out Hokage-sama decision, I'll come by tonight got it?"  
  
"Hai." Everyone said together.  
  
"All right, I'll see you guys tonight."  
  
**_===The walk to Kakashi's house===_**  
  
They left the class and walked to town. Suddenly, Sakura stopped. Naruto and Sasuke stopped and stared at her with puzzling faces.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.  
  
"I have to go home and get some things."  
  
"What for?" Sasuke asked rapidly.  
  
"Well...I gotta pack my clothes and tell my parents where would I be...Also, I have to go buy some things for Kakashi. So, I want you guys to go on ahead and I'll come by later."  
  
"Okay then we'll see you there."  
  
"Here, take Sensei with you too."  
  
"Nani!" They yelled.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Why can't...you take him... with you?" Sasuke asked bit by bit.  
  
"Because it isn't fair that I have to do everything and also I can't let my parents see Sensei like this. So I want you guys to take care of him while I run some errands. So, here"  
  
"Guuu."  
  
Sasuke looked him, turned around and faced Naruto.  
  
"Umm...Naruto... you hold him..."  
  
"Huh? Why don't you hold him?"  
  
"Because...I'm commanding you to!"  
  
"Ya-da [No way]! I'm not going to hold him!"  
  
"Fine, if you guys don't take him now, I'll let you guys do the shopping and wait for you guys at his house."  
  
They thought, Sasuke looked straight at Baby Kakashi's face.  
  
"Fine..." he raised his hands to accept him in his arms.  
  
Once he held Kakashi, they stared at each other for quite awhile.  
  
"Guuu hehe Onee-chan." He giggled at the sight of Sasuke.  
  
"Pfff!!!" Naruto covered his mouth with his hands.  
  
Sasuke gave him an angry face.  
  
"Shut up, you dobe!"  
  
.Sakura giggled and thought it was cute.  
  
"See! It wasn't that bad. All right, I'll be back soon. Oh yeah, go buy a baby book too. Ja ne. [bye]"  
  
Sasuke and Naruto watched as Sakura's figure disappear.  
  
"Baby book?" They asked each other with perplexing faces.  
  
**TBC**

* * *

Do you like it? Hope you enjoy reading this story. Please RR!  
  
**Saki:** Isn't Kakashi cute? Awwww, soooooooooo ccccuuutttteee!  
  
**Kakashi:** Oy, I didn't do much talking in this chapter. When am I going to talk?  
  
**Takeshi:** You're a baby... (sweat drop) babies don't talk very much **DUH!!!** (punches Kakashi)  
  
**Kaiyuga:** How dare you hit my precious Kakashi!?  
  
**Kakashi:** Since when was I "your precious" Kakashi?  
  
**Takeshi: GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM YOU SKANK!!  
  
Kaiyuga:** Skank!? I'll teach you a lesson!! (starts kicking and punching Takeshi)  
  
**Takeshi:** (grabs one of Kakashi's arms) Haha he's mine!!  
  
**Kaiyuga:** (Grabs the other arm) **NO!!** He's mine!  
  
**Saki:** Ano...Kakashi arms are getting stretched **AND...THIS IS MY STORY!! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!  
**  
**Takeshi and Kaiyuga: OH YEAH!? IF IT WASN'T FOR US BETA READERS, YOUR STORY WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW!!!  
**  
**Saki:** (sweat drop) hai...gomen'nasai... 


	3. Rule 1: Don't Start Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.  
  
**A/N:** Once again, gomen for updating late. Thanks to my two beta readers, **Takeshi-Chan **and **Kaiyuga!!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

(Word) = action **_Italicized sentences_** = thoughts

* * *

"See! It wasn't that bad. All right, I'll be back soon. Oh yeah, go buy a baby book too. Ja ne. [bye]"  
  
Sasuke and Naruto watched as Sakura's figure disappear.  
  
"Baby book?" They asked each other with perplexing faces.

* * *

**_Chapter 3-Rule #1: Don't Start Trouble_**  
  
Naruto and Sasuke went downtown to look for a book store. Once they found the store, Naruto faced Sasuke and said,  
  
"Okay, I'll go look for the book and you'll wait out here all right?"  
  
"Fine." Sasuke replied.  
  
Naruto went inside while Sasuke held Kakashi in his arms. Sasuke stood there for more than 10 minutes. Meanwhile, Baby Kakashi was pulling and poking Sasuke's cheek which bothered him plenty.  
  
"Oy, stop it." Sasuke said frigidly.  
  
"Guuu?"  
  
He looked at him with a confused face, but he still didn't listen. He stared at Sasuke's cold eyes for a few minutes and then continued his little project of poking and pulling.  
  
"I mean it..."  
  
"Guuu."  
  
"I said **STOP IT, YOU LITTLE MONSTER!**" Sasuke yelled furiously.  
  
"**WAHHHH!!!**" Baby Kakashi cried piercingly.  
  
"Umm...Oy, stop crying..." Sasuke said slowly as he patted his back, but it seemed like it didn't work.  
  
"Did you see that? He yelled at the baby. How mean!" woman #1 said as her eyes rested on Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke turned around when he heard the comment and people's eyes stared at him intently.  
  
"I know, how could he yell at such an innocent baby? He should be punished." woman #2 whispered.  
  
Sasuke started to panic before them. He tried to stop his howling, but somehow he just didn't want to be quiet.  
  
"**_Oh god! What am I gonna to do?! He won't stop crying...Damn it, I can't believe this happen to me! People are staring at me, thinking that I'm bad person. Shit! I need an idea quick!_**" Sasuke thought.  
  
"You know what! We should take that baby away from them and tell Hokage-sama how he treats the baby. Then Hokage-sama can put him in prison for being such a bad parent." A man suggested.  
  
"**_Oh shit! They're gonna tell Hokage-sama, I gotta stop him before it's too late. If I don't stop him, I'm gonna be in so much trouble._**" Sasuke thought.  
  
Sasuke swung him around and patted, but none of these methods worked.  
  
"God damn it! **SHUT UP ALREADY!**" Sasuke yelled deafeningly as he spanked Baby Kakashi.  
  
"Wahhhh!!!" Baby Kakashi cried louder than before.  
  
"**_Shit! I can't believe I did that..._**" Sasuke thought_.  
_  
Sasuke turned around and people were in complete shock at the action he just performed on the baby.  
  
"Okay! That does it! We're going to beat that guy down and take him to prison!" a man shouted furiously.  
  
"Yeah!!!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Oh shit..."  
  
Sasuke started running and people chased him.  
  
"Oh god! Why did this have to happen to me?! Why me, why me god!" Sasuke shouted as his pace rose.  
  
**_==meanwhile Naruto shopped peacefully===_**  
  
Naruto finally found the book, but then he heard a scream.  
  
"Huh? What was that? Wasn't that Sasuke's voice? "  
  
Naruto looked outside from the window. He saw Sasuke pass by the window in a quick pace. Naruto ran out the entrance, but...he was unaware that he still had the baby book in his hands.  
  
**_===Back to Sasuke===_**  
  
Sasuke turned around the corner, but it appeared to be a dead end. Sasuke looked around to see if there was another escape route, however there wasn't any.  
  
"Shit! No where to getaway!"  
  
"Where did that guy go?" a man looked around, confused.  
  
"Don't know, let's check over here." A woman suggested.  
  
"Oh no...The end has come..." Sasuke mumbled.  
  
The shadows of the villagers came closer and closer. Sasuke closed his eyes and decided to give up. In a quick flash, Naruto appeared out of no where, pulled Sasuke toward door and closed it quickly.  
  
"Hmmm, he's not here, let's go check another place."  
  
Naruto watched them leave while Sasuke covered Kakashi's mouth.  
  
"They're gone." Naruto finally said.  
  
"Thank god..." Sasuke said as he sat on the floor and exposed Kakashi's mouth.  
  
"So Sasuke, what happened? Why were they chasing you?"  
  
"Because this shorty wouldn't stop crying and they determined to turn me in as a bad parent."  
  
"Oh really? No wonder."  
  
"Wahhh!" Baby Kakashi cried noisily.  
  
"Will you shut up already you **CRY BABY!!?**" Sasuke yelled out crossly.  
  
"Oy Sasuke, that isn't gonna stop him from crying."  
  
"Then tell me how to make him stop crying, baka!"  
  
"Try to make him fall asleep."  
  
"Then you do it!" Sasuke yelled as he shoved Kakashi in front of Naruto's face.  
  
"Me...?"  
  
"If you know how to make him fall asleep, then you do it or maybe you're afraid of being unsuccessful, dobe." Sasuke said coldly.  
  
"Fine, I will. Give him to me." Naruto said.  
  
Sasuke carefully passed him to Naruto. Naruto tucked his arm under Kakashi to make him feel comfortable.  
  
"Wahh!"  
  
"Shhh...Don't cry...Sensei." Naruto said as he swung him around.  
  
Naruto started to sing.  
  
**_I love cup noodles!_**

_**Everyone loves cup noodles! **_

_**Don't you love them toooooooooo?  
  
Ramen is the best!**_

_**Ramen bought from Iruka-sensei is even better! **_

**_La la la la la la la!!!!!!  
_**  
(**_Saki-Kun:_** I would like to thank Takeshi-Chan for donating this "**STUPID**" song for my story! (Whispers to the reader) It sucks doesn't it?! I hate it too! (Takeshi appears behind Saki-Kun and smacks her!!) **_Takeshi:_** Continue with the story!!)  
  
Baby Kakashi yawned and quickly fell asleep at the lame song.

"He fell asleep." Naruto whispered.

"That was the lamest song I ever heard in my entire life." Sasuke ears were covered ever since Naruto started singing.

"So?! You got a problem with that song that I just made up?! Once I become Hokage-sama, I'll make everyone sing this song! Haha!!" Naruto chuckled.

A sweat drop appeared on Sasuke's head.

"**Thank _god...I won't have to sing that lame song...because I would be old enough to leave this village..._**" Sasuke thought_._

"Here, carry him."

Naruto slowly passed Kakashi back to Sasuke. Kakashi's head rested on Sasuke's shoulder while he cradled and patted him.

"Let's go to Kakashi's house." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded.  
  
**==walking to town===**  
  
"By the way Naruto, did you get the baby book?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Huh...umm...yeah I did...but..." Naruto said slowly.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Umm...I...I...I...took the book from the store..."  
  
"**NANI!** Are you telling me that you didn't pay for it?!"  
  
"Um...yeah."  
  
It was dead silence for a few minutes until...  
  
"Hey you, thief! You stole a book! Come back here! Please someone, get that kid! He stole a book!" the owner of the bookstore shouted.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke turned around, panic written all over their faces.  
  
"Look! It's that kid who treated the baby badly, and now, there's a kid that stole a book. Get them!" a man yelled.  
  
"**HELL YEAH!**" Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs.  
  
"Shit! **RUN!**"  
  
"Damn it Naruto, why did you steal that damn book?!" Sasuke yelled.  
  
"It was an accident!" Naruto shouted.  
  
"Accident?! You called that an accident?! You're a freaking dumbass with no brain!"  
  
"What did you called me Sasuke-teme?!" Naruto said angrily.  
  
"You heard me dobe!" Sasuke said furiously.  
  
**_===in the meantime Sakura's shopping===_**  
  
Sakura finished shopping with many supplies for Kakashi. She walked out from the store with a big bag.  
  
"All right, now I need to go home and get my stuff." Sakura said.  
  
Sakura was able to take a step until she heard some screams. She turned around since she heard the screams from that direction.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed as they rushed passed Sakura.  
  
"Don't let them escape!" a man yelled.  
  
"Nani? I wonder what's going on. Oh well, that doesn't concern me. They can take care of themselves and anyways, I gotta go home now. " Sakura said as she went straight back to her house.  
  
**_==Naruto and Sasuke==_**  
  
Naruto and Sasuke hid behind an enormous rock.  
  
"I see some blonde hair sticking out from that direction!! It's him!! Chase him!" A man yelled.  
  
They panicked and started running again but this time...  
  
Naruto slipped and something held onto his leg...which dragged him deep into a hole...Sasuke jumped in to save Naruto...  
  
They opened their eyes when their rear end hit the firm ground...  
  
Their eyes widened when they realized that the "certain something" in front of them was...  
  
**TBC  
**

* * *

Gomen for the cliffhanger! Hope you like it! Please** RR!**  
  
**Saki:** Well, wasn't it a nice story? I enjoyed writing this story! **XD!!** Kakashi; did you have fun?  
  
**Kakashi:** No, I didn't have fun... By the way Sasuke, why did you spank me?!  
  
**Sasuke:** Oy, it's because you are one annoying brat that won't shut up when people tell you to.  
  
**Takeshi and Kaiyuga: SASUKE!** How dare you spank our precious Kakashi?!  
  
**Sasuke:** Shut up, you guys are annoying bitches!  
  
**Takeshi and Kaiyuga:** Why you bastard! Let's kill him! (Takes out a huge knife and chases at Sasuke)  
  
**Sasuke:** Oh shit! (Runs away, alarmed)  
  
**Saki:** ...Ano...where did you guys come from?  
  
**Naruto:** I love the song that you made up Takeshi!! (Gives Takeshi-Chan the thumbs up)  
  
**Sakura:** (sigh) I wish this story would just end already... 


	4. Rule 2: Watch what you say

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.  
  
**A/N:** Gomen for not updating sooner but here ya go! Thanks for reviewing my story. Thanks to my two beta readers, **Takeshi-Chan** and **Kaiyuga!!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**  
  
(Word) = action _**Italicized sentences**_ = thoughts

* * *

Naruto slipped and something held onto his leg...which dragged him deep into a hole...Sasuke jumped in to save Naruto...  
  
They opened their eyes when their rear end hit the firm ground...  
  
Their eyes widened when they realized that the "certain something" in front of them was...

* * *

**_Chapter 4 - Rule#2 Watch what you say_**  
  
A light shone in their face...  
  
Someone was smiling...they couldn't figure out who it was...  
  
It was...it was...  
  
"**ROCK LEE!?!?!?**" Naruto and Sasuke yelled surprisingly.  
  
"Yup, that's right! Rock Lee came to the rescue!" Lee said.  
  
"What the hell are you doing underground?!" Naruto asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm training."  
  
"Training? What kind of training?" Sasuke said.  
  
"I have to dig underground."  
  
"What the hell...that seems easy." Naruto said.  
  
"Well, not really."  
  
"Why is that?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Well, I have to use my hands to dig and the dirt isn't as soft as it looks. So, it's not that easy." Lee explained.  
  
"Really? That sounds exciting. Can you show me?" Naruto said in excitement.  
  
"Forget about that dobe! We have to leave now." Sasuke said coldly.  
  
"But but...I want to see it!" Naruto whined.  
  
"**LEE!**" A mysterious voice was heard from above.  
  
A few footsteps were heard and after awhile they heard the familiar voice of...  
  
"There you are Lee. We've been looking for you!" Gai said.  
  
Gai, Neji, and Tenten jumped into the well dug hole.  
  
"Where the hell did you run off to? We were worried sick!" Tenten said as she smacked Lee's head.  
  
"Gomen about that. I just heard some screaming, so I decided to check outside to see who was in trouble, and that's when I saw Naruto and Sasuke running. My immediate reaction was to save them, and I did." Lee said.  
  
"That's it? You should have told us then!" Tenten yelled.  
  
"Well anyways, good job Lee." Gai praised and turned around to look at the fair-haired and dark blue haired boys. "Oy, how are you kids doing?" He asked. Then he gave them luminous smile.  
  
"We're fine. Anyways, why did you have to grab my leg like that?! I thought a creature was gonna to eat me!" Naruto shouted.  
  
"Hahahahaha!! Gomen, I didn't mean to scare ya." Lee said.  
  
"Anyways, I got a question. Why do you have the baby there?" Neji asked as he was stared at Sasuke, who cradled Kakashi in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, I was going to ask the same question. Whose baby is that?" Lee asked.  
  
"You mean this little shorty? Well, its Ka-" Sasuke was cut short when Naruto covered his mouth.  
  
"Uh...Hehe...Well...This baby's name is...well his name..." Naruto said nervously and quickly thought of a name. "His name is Karou!" Naruto continued.  
  
"Karou? I never heard of that name before." Gai thought it was quite odd.  
  
"Yup, that's his name! Heh!" He chuckled and thought, "_**Whew that was close. If they found out about Sensei, we'll be in deep trouble. I wonder what Sakura-chan is doing right now.**_"  
  
**_===Meanwhile at Sakura's house===  
_**  
"So, tell me Sakura. Why are you staying at Kakashi-sensei's house?" Mother asked. (**_Saki-_When it says mother, it originally means Sakura's parents, but shortened.**)  
  
"Well you know... Sensei decided to train us like hell and maybe learn one of his jutsus so we can become stronger." Sakura answered as she packed her clothes into an enormously large luggage.  
  
"Really...? If that's what you're going to be doing, then you can go. By the way, how long are you staying there?"  
  
"Oh...I don't know...maybe a week or so..."  
  
"That long?! Well, I do want you to be stronger, but promise me that you'll train harder and be good ok Sweetie?"  
  
"I will..." Sakura said. Suddenly an idea popped up in her mind and quickly asked her mom, "By the way Mom, do you still have baby toys?"  
  
"You mean the toys you used to play with when you were a baby? Of course I do. Why do you asked?"  
  
"Can I... take it?"  
  
"What do you need it for?"  
  
"Well...I have a friend that has to take care of a baby while her Aunt is on vacation....So; she asked me if you could lend it to her?"  
  
"Awww, aren't you sweet! Sure, why not! Sakura, I didn't know that you care about babies so much. You're going to be a great mother."  
  
"...R-right... great mother... Heh, heh..." She sighed and thought. "**_Great mother...I don't know about that...I don't think I'm ready to become a mother. I hope Naruto and Sasuke are okay._**"  
  
**_==underground==_**  
  
Baby Kakashi had finally woke up.  
  
"Guu?"  
  
"Oy, you're awake now." Sasuke said.  
  
"Guu."  
  
"Awww, look at you! You're so cute!" Tenten said as she stared deep into Kakashi's eyes.  
  
"Guu hehe Obasan [Aunt]." He giggled.  
  
"Awww, how cute! He called me Obasan! You're so cute yes, yes you are!"  
  
"Can I hold him?" Lee asked.  
  
"If you want to." Sasuke said.  
  
Sasuke slowly passed Kakashi to Lee, but...Baby Kakashi stared at his face and suddenly started cry loudly.  
  
"Waahhhh!!! **LITTLE** **MONSTER!!!**" He screamed as his grip on Sasuke's shirt tightened.  
  
"Nani?! What did I do to him?! Why did he call me a little monster when I didn't do anything to him?!" Lee shouted.  
  
"I think he's afraid of your huge scary eyebrows." Neji said.  
  
"Ya-da! I don't believe that. I think he's afraid of you too!"  
  
"Really? I'll show you then."  
  
Neji stepped closer to Kakashi. Baby Kakashi stared at him for quite a while and said,  
  
"Guu hehe Ojisan [Uncle]."  
  
"See? I told you, he's not afraid of me."  
  
"No...that can't be true...Am I that scary...?" Lee said sadly as he hurled up in a dark corner.  
  
"Haha! Don't feel bad Lee! I'm sure that he didn't mean to say that. Here, I'll show you how to make a baby stop crying." Gai said.  
  
Gai walked toward Sasuke and held Kakashi. He leaned closer and gave him a huge smile. Baby Kakashi blinked several times.  
  
"See! I told you! He didn't get scare. That's how it should be Lee!"  
  
"**WAHHH!!! MONSTER!!!**" Baby Kakashi cried noisily.  
  
"**NANI?!** How dare you call me **MONSTER YOU LITTLE**...?!? Gai shouted angrily.  
  
"Who taught him that word?" Neji asked.  
  
"Was it you Naruto?" Tenten said.  
  
"Huh? No, it wasn't me. I never said that before. Wasn't it you Sasuke?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.  
  
"No, it wasn't me. I would never say such thing....wait a minute..." Sasuke said flashback occurred in his mind.  
  
**_==Flashback==_**  
  
Baby Kakashi was pulling and poking Sasuke's cheek which bothered him plenty.  
  
"Oy, stop it." Sasuke said frigidly.  
  
"Guuu?"  
  
He looked at him with a confused face, but he still didn't listen. He stared at Sasuke's cold eyes for a few minutes and then continued his little project of poking and pulling.  
  
"I mean it..."  
  
"Guuu."  
  
"I said **STOP IT, YOU LITTLE MONSTER!**" Sasuke yelled furiously.  
  
"**WAHHHH!!!**" Baby Kakashi cried piercingly.  
  
**_===End of flashback==_**  
  
"**_Shit....I did say it..._**" Sasuke thought. His face was dripped with sweat.  
  
"So, it was you!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"Shut up dobe!"  
  
"Alright you guys, I wanted to ask you something!" Tenten shouted loudly.  
  
"What is it?" Naruto and Sasuke said together.  
  
"Who does that baby belong to?"  
  
"Oh that! Haha well, this baby belong to Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.  
  
"**NANI!** No, it can't be...Sakura-chan had baby at this age...it can't be...my one true...love..." Lee said slowly bit by bit.  
  
"Then who's the father of that child?" Neji asked.  
  
"Hehe." Naruto chuckled. "It's either Sasuke or me!"  
  
"**WHAT THE HELL?! SHUT UP IDIOT! THAT'S NOT FUCKING TRUE!**" Sasuke yelled as he smacked Naruto's head several times.  
  
"It's true! You slept with Sakura; I saw you touching Sakura's breasts and your face showed a lot of happy emotions! You got to feel her soft boobs and I saw it with my own eyes! So, you're the father of Karou. Haha!"  
  
Sasuke's face turned crimson red.  
  
"By the way Naruto..." Gai said quietly.  
  
"Nani...?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Why were you watching them? Were you peeping...?" Gai's voice sounded quite angry.  
  
"**YOU'RE A PEEPING TOM!!! WAIIIIIII!!!**" Tenten screamed.  
  
"**NANI!?** I...wasn't peeping!! They were doing that when we were...when we were...uhhh...**TRAINING!!**" Naruto explained.  
  
"I wouldn't do such a thing!!! If I did, it definitely wouldn't be in front of you!!" Sasuke face was burning hot.  
  
Neji and Lee were staring at Sasuke and asked him,  
  
"So you did do it then...Why are you so damn red if you didn't do it?"  
  
"Yeah Sasuke!! Explain that!" Naruto shouted.  
  
"Shut up idiot! I'm not the father of this child. You're the one who **RAPE **her, you dirty minded guy!" Sasuke yelled.  
  
"What the hell?! Shut up, you fool! I didn't rape her!"  
  
"**RAPE, RAPE, RAPE!**" Baby Kakashi repeated after Naruto.  
  
"Shut up! Don't repeat what I said!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi.  
  
"Hey! Watch your language! You're not supposed to teach a baby those words! Stop fighting!" Lee shouted.  
  
"**STAY OUT OF THIS!**" Naruto and Sasuke screamed together.  
  
"I didn't know Sakura slept with her own teammate. How can she stand those guys?" Tenten said.  
  
"Uh...yeah. Soo....**TRUE**..." Neji agreed.  
  
"You know, you slept with her when you two got drunk! You know, you did!" Naruto said.  
  
"Shut up dobe! Stop lying! I never slept with her! I'm still a...still a..." Sasuke stopped.  
  
"Still a what huh?"  
  
"...**VIRGIN**...! You **BAKA!**" Sasuke shouted as he blushed. (**_Saki-_Oo**)  
  
Everyone's eyes widened.  
  
"**VIRGIN, VIRGIN, VIRGIN!**" Baby Kakashi repeated after Sasuke.  
  
"Shut up, you little brat! Stop saying that!"  
  
"Alright! That's **ENOUGH!**" Gai shouted as he split them up. "You know what?"  
  
"Nani?" They said together.  
  
"That baby looks familiar. He reminds me of someone. He looks like Kakashi." Gai said.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke freaked out when they heard Gai said that.  
  
"Umm...don't be silly...what makes you think that he looks like him..." Naruto asked.  
  
"Well, he does. I mean look at him. He got mask on, head protector forehead that covers his left eye, and white silver hair. It looks like him a lot...Wait a minute...something serious must of happen to him...don't tell me that baby is..."  
  
"**_Shit! Gai-sensei found out! What are we gonna do now?!_**" Naruto thought.  
  
"**_Damn it...He knows it..._**" Sasuke thought.  
  
"Don't tell me that is... that's...."  
  
"**_We got no choice, but to tell him._**" They thought and said, "Gai-sensei, what you just said about Kakashi is that he..."  
  
"Is that Kakashi's son?"  
  
A sweat drop slid on their head.  
  
"Uh yeah! **BINGO!** He's had a son!" Sasuke said quickly.  
  
"We were kidding in the beginning. So yeah, that's Kakashi's son!" Naruto said.  
  
"I don't remember that he was married. How did he have a son?"  
  
"Uhhh....He never was married...He slept... with... a...a **HOOKER!** He loves hookers sooooo **MUCH!**" Naruto said.  
  
"**NANI!**" everyone screamed.  
  
"I didn't know that Kakashi would sleep with a slut." Neji said.  
  
"Yeah...that's right. He was one very **HORNY **man. Eventually, he got her pregnant." Naruto said.  
  
"Ewww, he's such dirty old prevent man!" Tenten said.  
  
"Then where's his mother?" Lee asked.  
  
"Uhh..." Sasuke thought quickly and said "She turned out to be insane afterwards...so she dropped her baby at Kakashi's house with a note that said that she wanted him to take the baby from now on."  
  
"Why isn't Kakashi taking care of him?" Gai asked.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei got...freaked out after he heard that he had a son...So, he told us take care of his son while he took counseling classes about his mess. He couldn't stand of taking care of him now." Naruto said.  
  
"Why that Kakashi! I'll never forgive him for what he did! When I see him, I'm gonna to beat him up for not taking the responsibility!" Gai said angrily.  
  
"Yeah...heh heh." Naruto and Sasuke said and thought, "**_That was close! Good thing, they didn't notice._**"  
  
"So anyways, we have to leave now. How do we get out of here?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"You can go straight down this path and you'll see an exit!" Lee instructed.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Take good care Karou. I'm sure that you guys will be a better father than Kakashi." Gai said.  
  
"R-right..." They said together.  
  
"Bai bai Karou, hope to see you again." Tenten said.  
  
"Guu hehe."  
  
"Tell Sakura-chan to go out a date with me!" Lee shouted.  
  
"S-sure. I'll tell her that." Naruto said.  
  
"Sasuke." Neji said.  
  
Sasuke turned around.  
  
"I'll be waiting for our battle, don't forget that."  
  
"Whatever." Sasuke said coldly.  
  
"Ja ne." They both waved.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke walked straight and found exit. They got out and went straight to Kakashi's house to avoid any other troubles.  
  
**_==Kakashi's house==_**  
  
Naruto and Sasuke walked up to the front door and Naruto took out the key from his pocket. Once, he opened it, they walked in. Naruto was surprised that Kakashi's house was so large.  
  
"Man, I can't believe Kakashi-sensei's house is this big." Naruto said stunned.  
  
"Bah, forget about that. I'm not interested." Sasuke said coldly.  
  
"Wahhh!" Baby Kakashi cried loudly.  
  
"What's wrong with him now?!" Sasuke said angrily.  
  
"I think he's hungry."  
  
"Damn it, I guess we'll read that baby book to see what kind of food babies eat."  
  
Naruto took out the baby book and they searched for title "what do babies eat" in the contents page.  
  
**TBC**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter! Please **RR!**  
  
**Saki:** Hehe, I wonder what's gonna to happen next!  
  
**Kakashi:** Why did you have Naruto and Sasuke say that I slept with hookers?! **I AM DEFINITELY NOT HORNY!!  
**  
**Takeshi:** (Blushes) I don't know about that!! Hehe (Eyes the Icha Icha Paradise book)  
  
**Kakashi:** You got a problem against this book?  
  
**Takeshi:** Maybe you're so desperate to find a woman...Who knows? (Walks away)  
  
**Kakashi:** (Blushes) so not true!! Anyways why did Saki-Kun say I was horny?! She's dirty-minded!!  
  
**Sasuke:** (Nods head) Yeah I agree...Touching Sakura's (Gulp) soft boobs...? (Blushes) Where the hell did that come from??  
  
**Naruto: I DIDN'T RAPE HER!!!**  
  
**Sakura:** (Sigh) This chapter was weird!! Who was the father, Lee digging a hole...This is one weird story and author.  
  
**Saki:** (Sweat drop) I'm not dirty-minded...Takeshi gave me that idea!! **I SWEAR!!!  
**  
**Takeshi: NANI?! I DIDN'T GIVE YOU ANY IDEA!!** (Beats up Saki) **SAY YOU'RE SORRY!!!**  
  
**Saki:** I give up... (Slowly crawls away...)  
  
**Kaiyuga:** Don't get me involved... (Hides in a dark corner)  
  
**P.S.  
**  
I am not dirty-minded... (Watches the Icha Icha Paradise Movie) I swear I'm not dirty-minded...


	5. Kitchen Disaster

**Disclaimer:** Hell no!! Who do you think I am? Masashi Kishimoto!?

**A/N:** Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my two beta readers, **Takeshi-Chan** and **Kaiyuga!!** Anyways, **ENJOY!  
**

* * *

"Wahhh!" Baby Kakashi cried loudly.

"What's wrong with him now?!" Sasuke said angrily.

"I think he's hungry."

"Damn it, I guess we'll read that baby book to see what kind of food babies eat."

Naruto took out the baby book and they searched for title "what do babies eat" in the contents page

* * *

_**Chapter 5- Kitchen Disaster**_

Once they found the pages that contained the food information, they read carefully.

"Babies main source of food is not what we adults and kids 2 years and up. They need to drink large numbers of warm milk to strengthen their bones' strength. You can not just buy a carton of milk from the store. When infants are still very young, they have to drink milk from their mother's breasts."

"Ano...Sasuke...It says...they drink from...**THERE?**" Naruto pointed to his chest.

"...Whatever...Let's continue reading" Sasuke blushed.

"Other than milk, babies can eat smashed fruits such as like Apple, Peach, etc...You have an option of buying baby food in the supermarket near you or make it. If you decide to make it on your own, you have to smash the fruit carefully until it becomes soft. You may have difficulties making your baby eat this because they cannot chew and they might spill, or spit it out. Please be patient with them and try to make them eat."

They looked at each other.

"Milk huh? Babies can drink the whole milk carton; I didn't know it was gonna be that easy!" Naruto smiled.

"Babies can't drink the milk carton like that baka. Didn't you read the part where it states that they can't drink from a carton? We have to make it warm in a pot, fill it in the baby bottle and then feed him, you dobe. "Sasuke said callously.

"Oh, that's what they meant! I didn't know that."

"Idiot...You don't know anything about feeding babies? You're one of dumbest dumb person that I ever met."

"Yeah, I do too know about feeding babies!"

"Tell me one then."

"Um...like eating ramen...?"

A sweat drop slid on Sasuke's head.

"You idiot! Babies can't chew!"

"Oh! I know an easier way than making milk."

Sasuke looked at him.

"We'll just find a woman and ask her if she can feed him with her breasts!"

"That was the dumbest idea I ever heard!"

"Why is it a dumb idea huh?! I saw lots of woman do that! So, there's nothing wrong with that."

"You idiot!! First of all, women don't go around asking other women to feed their child and second of all, we don't have breasts!"

"So, we just wait for Sakura to come back and she'll feed him with her breasts then."

"Baka! Babies don't gulp down milk from another person's chest and beside she's too young!"

"Hmm...That's true...oh, I know a better one!"

"It better not be another one of your dumb ideas."

"It's better than you think. Heh." Naruto chuckled. "Just watch! Harem No Jutsu!"

Naruto transformed into his sexy beautiful girl form. Sasuke stared and got a nosebleed.

"Now, we can feed him!"

Naruto tried to feed Kakashi, but he doesn't seem like he wanted any from him. (**_Saki-_** Maybe because Kakashi knows that he's a guy! Never seen a guy give milk!!)

"**NARUTO!** Stop being a **JACKASS!** Babies don't drink milk from a guy even though you transform!" Sasuke yelled as he smacked Naruto's head while he held a tissue up to his nose to stop his nosebleed.

"Damn it! Turn back to normal; I can't stand looking at you!"

"Fine."

Naruto turned back to himself.

"Don't you **EVER** do stupid jutsu again, you got it?!" Sasuke yelled furiously.

"Yeah, yeah I won't. I swear I won't do it again! Heh, heh." Naruto said evilly with a smile. (**_Saki-_**You know that he won't keep his promise.)

"Anyways, let's go to the kitchen and find something for him to eat." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, and food for us to eat too because I'm hungry!"

_**==Meanwhile at Hokage's Palace==**_

Iruka had explained everything what Naruto and his teammates had told him about Kakashi. Hokage was in completely shock when heard about the news.

"I see...that is a seriously big problem." Hokage said slowly.

"Hokage-sama, isn't there a way to change him back to normal?" Iruka asked.

"Hai, there is a way. It's to use Jutsu, but..."

"But what?"

"I'm afraid it does not seem like it's gonna be that easy."

"What do you mean by here."

Hokage whispered Iruka's ear and Iruka was stunned.

"How will Naruto and his teammates use this Jutsu?" Iruka thought.

_**==Back to Kakashi's kitchen==**_

Sasuke put Kakashi down on top of the table.

"Stay there shorty. Don't move, got it?" Sasuke said frigidly as he gave him one of his bitter looks.

"Guu." Baby Kakashi nodded as his head protector started to slowly slide down his face.

"Let's check out the refrigerator." Naruto suggested.

"Fine."

They opened refrigerator door. Inside were milk, fruits, sodas, eggs, leftover soup, etc.

"I guess I'll make the milk." Sasuke decided.

"And I'll find something to eat!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

Naruto went to look for food in a nearby closet. He found something very dear to him.

"Wow! Lots of Ramen! Hey Sasuke, do you want ramen?"

"Whatever."

"And there's coffee! Do you want some coffee?"

"Why would I want to drink coffee right now?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, we can stay up and take care Sensei all night so, we don't be tired. So anyways, do you want some?"

"Don't need it."

"Fine, I'll drink some myself."

Naruto began to make his coffee and left it to boil.

"Now what was I gonna to do...? Oh yeah! I was gonna make ramen!"

Minutes later...

"Coffee seems to be ready!" Naruto sniffed the air. He walked back to the coffee pot.

"Mhmm! Smells so good!" Naruto complimented the coffee again as he poured himself a cup and drank it slowly.

After Naruto had a couple of sips, he forgot he left the ramen on the stove and if he left it there too long it would burn and stick to the pot.

"Oh shit!" Naruto quickly put the cup of coffee down on the dining table and ran back to the stove.

He slightly pushed Sasuke which almost made him touch the boiling hot water he started.

"Baka! Be careful!" Sasuke yelled.

"Gomen!!"

Meanwhile...Back to Kakashi...

Baby Kakashi eyed the coffee left by Naruto. He crawled closer to the coffee. He carefully picked up the mug and was stared at it for quite a while...rapidly he took a sip. His eyes were widened. He started getting hyper and bounced several times on the table!

(**_Saki-_** oh no! there's gonna be serious trouble now. **-.-**)

"Guu, Guu, Guu!!!" Baby Kakashi said as he started to tremble.

The mug fell to the floor.

"I'm done! Now, we can eat!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto held two ramen bowls on each of his hands. He didn't notice that the cup that fell to the floor rolled towards him...was waiting to cause an accident... (**_Saki-_**You know, what gonna to happen. **-.-**)

"**LA LAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**" Naruto screamed as he tripped over the cup.

Naruto fell hard on the floor and the ramen bowls flew up.

"Huh? What's going on?" Sasuke turned around while he held pot of boiling water with mittens.

One of the ramen bowls landed on Sasuke while the other on Kakashi.

"**AHHH!** What the hell?!" Sasuke yelled in pain as he dropped the pot.

The pot fell, spilled slowly down Naruto's back, and his clothes were quickly absorbing the liquid.

"**AHHH!!!** It's **HOT!!!**" Naruto screamed as he ran around and rolled on the floor as if there was fire burning down his back.

"I can't see!" Sasuke yelled as he walked around in circles.

Sasuke tried to look for a towel, but...the cup was rolling towards him and once again it caused an accident.

"Ahhh!!!" Sasuke yelled.

He fell and crashed into the same closet Naruto found his ramen packages. There was a loud **CRASH!** Sasuke sat on the floor with the flour pouring down his pale face which made him even paler.

"What the hell happen?!" Naruto said as his back finally cooled off.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!!!" Baby Kakashi was shaking this time.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Sasuke yelled as he got up and stared deep at Kakashi's eyes.

"Ooooooneeeeeee-chan, Ooooooneeeeeee-chan, Oooooooneeeeeee-chan, Oooooobaaaaaasan, Oooooobaaaasan, Oooooobaaaaaasan!!"

"Why is he talking like that?" Sasuke asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Naruto answered.

Baby Kakashi's head had Ramen that slid down his head protector and down his face. He got some ramen onto his hand and started throwing it around the kitchen. In one of his aims, it spattered onto Sasuke's face.

"Stop it, you little brat!" Sasuke scolded.

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Obasan, Obasan, Obasan!!" Kakashi shouted rapidly.

He, of course, didn't listen and threw more. He tried to aim at Naruto, but he dodged.

"Run!" Naruto shouted.

They ran and hid under the table.

"What's wrong with him?! Why is he being like that?" Naruto asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?! He was like that and..." Sasuke stopped and saw a cup, "Naruto! Did you leave the coffee on the table?"

"Huh...oh yeah... I did..."

"Damn it Naruto! How can you be so careless?! "

"What did I do now?"

"That shorty drank the coffee and now, he's hyper! No wonder he's like that!"

"Aw, come on, what can a small amount of coffee do to him? Beside, nothing will be happen."

"Of course something will happen, you dobe! It means that he won't sleep for at night and he's gonna be hyper for a long time! We're gonna have lots of problem, thanks to your idiotic brain!"

"Uh oh... I never thought of that."

"Damn it! Now, he's not gonna stop!"

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it and you take care of the rest!" Naruto said as he slowly crawled out the kitchen.

"Wait, come back here...damn it!" Sasuke said.

_**==At the door==**_

He ran to the door and opened it. It was Sakura; one hand carried her luggage while the other held the bags she bought from the store.

"Thank god that you're here Sakura-chan!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Yeah, sorry to make you guys wait. Where's Sasuke and Sensei?" Sakura asked as she put the stuff on the sofa.

"Um...kitchen."

"Kitchen?"

"Yeah, they're in the kitchen."

They ran to the kitchen.

_**==Back to the Kitchen==**_

Once they got there, Sakura was shocked that the kitchen was in a completely mess.

"What happened here?" Sakura asked.

"This shorty made this mess." Sasuke said as he came out from under the table.

"Sasuke-kun! What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"**MAMA, MAMA, MAAAAAMMMMMAAA!!!**" Baby Kakashi shouted as he was trembled and stopped throwing food.

"Sensei! Look at you, you're a mess." Sakura said as she picked up Kakashi.

"**MAMA, MAMA, MAAAAAMMMMMAAA!**"

"What's wrong with him? Why is he trembling?"

"Because that shorty drank coffee left by that dobe right next to him." Sasuke said as he stared at Naruto dispassionately.

"**HEY!** It was an accident! I didn't know he would drink it!

"An accident?! You always say that! You're always the one that gets us into trouble! It's no wonder that your brain is dead!"

"What did you say Sasuke-teme?!" Naruto yelled.

"You heard me dobe!" Sasuke said wrathfully.

"All right, that's enough! We have to clean this kitchen." Sakura settled their argument.

"Fine." Naruto said as he gave cold looks at Sasuke.

"Then I'm going to take a bath." Sasuke said irritably as he started walking out of kitchen.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"Nani?"

"Um, can you give Sensei a bath too?"

"Nani?! Why me? Why can't Naruto do it?!"

"Naruto and I are going to clean the kitchen. Beside, you and Sensei are dirty. So, I mean why not take a bath together. There's nothing wrong with that."

"..."

"Please?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura's eyes.

He sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke held Kakashi while he stared back at him and started trembling again.

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Onee-chan!"

"All right Naruto, let's clean the kitchen!" Sakura said enthusiastically.

Sasuke was left alone with Kakashi. He walked up to bathroom and prepared to take the "bath."

**TBC  
**

* * *

Enjoying it so far? Hope you are! Please **RR!!**

**Saki-** I have so much fun making fun of them **MWHAHA!**

**Takeshi-** I can't wait until the next chappie!

**Saki-** Why?

**Takeshi-** Kakashi taking a bath? No way would I miss this!

**Saki-** Perv!

**Takeshi-** Not like you!!

**Kakashi-** Now, now! How should I torture Sasuke?

**Sasuke-** Why do I want to take a bath with such an annoying sensei? God!

**Takeshi-** (Stares at Naruto's burned back) are you okay? (Pokes Naruto's back continually)

**Naruto- OWWWW!!! STOPPP!**

**Sakura-** Whew I'm safe!

**Saki-** That's what you think! **MWHAHA!!** (Stares evilly at Sakura!!!) **XD**


	6. Rub a, dub, dub, there's trouble in the ...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**A/N:** Gomen for not updating sooner. I couldn't update last week because I've locked out from my account. Wish could tell you what happen, but no time for now! Thanks for reviewing my story. Thanks to my two beta readers, **Takeshi-Chan** and **Kaiyuga**!! Once again, GOMEN! Anyways, **ENJOY!**

(Word) = action **_Italicized sentences_** = thoughts

* * *

Sasuke held Kakashi while he stared back at him and started trembling again.

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Onee-chan!"

"All right Naruto, let's clean the kitchen!" Sakura said enthusiastically.

Sasuke was left alone with Kakashi. He walked up to bathroom and prepared to take the "bath."

* * *

**_Chapter 6- Rub a, dub, dub, there's trouble in the tub_**

Sasuke turned on the water and waited for it to fill the tub. It took awhile for Sasuke to take off Kakashi's clothes since he was still trembling from the coffee. Afterwards, he was able to take off Kakashi's head protector and next was the mask...

"Okay, now let's take off that mask, shorty." Sasuke said.

"Guu, Guu, Guuuuuu!" Baby Kakashi stared at him.

Sasuke somehow managed to pull the mask off, but...but...**THERE WAS ANOTHER MASK UNDERNEATH!!!**

"What the hell?! Why do you have another mask?!"

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Oooonnneee-chan!"

"Shut up brat! Damn it! I gotta get that mask off now!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke tried again, but...it appeared to be another one!

"**ANOTHER ONE?!** How many do you have?!"

"Guuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!"

Sasuke continued to take off his masks. On the floor were many of Kakashi's masks. He kept on pulling until...

"Ah screw it! I'll just give you a bath like that then!" Sasuke said angrily as he began to strip his own clothes.

Of course, he wrapped a towel around his waist. (**_Saki: _**Haha! I wonder what the girls were thinking! He's not going to be naked. **XD**)

He held Kakashi and made him sit on a small chair nearby.

"Stay there shorty, I'll give myself a bath first and when I'm done, it's your turn. So don't move, got it?" Sasuke ordered as he gave him bitter looks.

"Guu, Guu, Guuu!!!" Baby Kakashi nodded numerous times.

Sasuke wetted his hair and applied some shampoo. Meanwhile, Baby Kakashi saw soap on top of the tub. He grabbed it and stared at the square shaped object.

"Oy put that soap down." Sasuke said unemotionally.

"Guu, Guu, Guuu!!!" Baby Kakashi started trembling again, but somehow the soap slid from his hand and landed near the door.

Sasuke sighed. "I'll get that later." He continued to wash his hair.

Baby Kakashi stared at water in the tub. He put his small hand in the tub and splashed around. When Sasuke looked up, the water splashed in his face.

"Oy, stop that!"

"Guu, Guu, Guuu!!!" Baby Kakashi didn't listen at all and continually splashed the water.

"**STOP IT!**" Sasuke shouted furiously.

Baby Kakashi stopped. Sasuke went back to bathing and washed off some of the shampoo in his eyes. Baby Kakashi bounced around, but something caught his eye...

"Shampoo"... Once again, he picked it up and stared at it.

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Oooonnneee-chan!" Baby Kakashi shouted.

"Nani?" Sasuke said as he turned around.

Baby Kakashi squeezed the shampoo and aimed straight at Sasuke's eyes.

"Ahh! My eyes! It burns!" Sasuke yelled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Guu, Guu, Guu! Hehe!" Baby Kakashi giggled.

Sasuke walked around, unaware of the water...then he slipped!!!

"Ahhh!" He screamed as he crashed and fell into the bath tub.

"Damn it, my eyes still burn!" Sasuke frantically tried to wash the shampoo out of his eyes.

Kakashi tried to change the water temperature by turning the knob...

"Don't you dare touch that!!" Sasuke said.

Apparently as always, he didn't listen and he turned on the **HOT **water!

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!** It's **HOT!**" Sasuke screamed.

_**==Kakashi's kitchen===**_

"Huh? What happened? That was Sasuke's voice!" Sakura stopped sweeping the floor.

"Yeah, it was!" Naruto stopped cleaning, too.

"I wonder what's going on..." Sakura said worriedly.

"I'll go check then!" Naruto said as he left the kitchen.

_**===Back to the tub===**_

"Sasuke! What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he opened the door.

There was no respond.

"Sasuke!! Sasuke!!! Sasuke!!!! Are you there man?" Naruto opened the door and walked in.

The soap that slid to the door was still there... He walked forward, and pretty soon he's gonna...

"Ahhhhhh!!!!" Naruto screamed as he slipped.

"Huh? What the?!" Sasuke shouted as he finally got the shampoo out of his eyes and saw Naruto who sped at a fast pace toward him.

There was a loud **CRASH.**

"Ahh! It's hot!" Naruto yelled.

"Get off of me you idiot!" Sasuke shouted as he tried to push Naruto off of him.

"Guu, Guu, Guuu!" Baby Kakashi said as he turned the knob to cold water.

"Ahhh! It's **COLD!!!**" Naruto and Sasuke screamed.

"What's going on?" Sakura said as she came in the bathroom. "Waiii! I'm...sorry Sasuke-kun...I didn't mean to...see you...Naked..." She blushed.

"Mama, Mama, **MAAAAMMMAAA!**" Baby Kakashi shouted.

"Sensei!" Sakura said as she picked him up.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled as they got out from the tub.

"What's wrong?" Sakura said.

"He soaked us!" Naruto yelled.

"Nani?! How can he do that?" Sakura asked.

"He turned on the water and worse of all, it was cold!"

"Stop it, you guys! I'm sure, he didn't mean it."

"Sakura, how can you say that he didn't mean it? Look at what he did to me!!! I'm not gonna do this anymore!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"What about you Naruto?" Sakura said as she turned to him.

"Forget about that! I am never and ever gonna do this!" Naruto said.

"Fine then! I'll give him a bath."

"Nani!" They both yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"Um...Sakura-chan...but you're a girl and...Sensei is a boy..." Naruto said slowly bit a bit.

"Yeah so?"

"Don't you get it? That shorty can be a pervert...by you know...looking at your body." Sasuke said as he blushed.

"It doesn't matter! He's just a baby and babies don't count. Besides, at least he's not a pervert like other guys!"

"**_Not a pervert...you say...._**" Naruto and Sasuke thought.

_**===Flashback===**_

"Hehe." Kakashi chuckled when he read Icha Icha Paradise.

"Oh my!! Hehe, this is getting interesting! I wonder what's going to happen next." He blushed and whistled.

_**==End of flashback==**_

"Anyways you guys, leave this bathroom **_NOW_**." Sakura pointed at the door.

"Hai." They both answered as they left the bathroom.

"Now Sensei, let's take a bath! Hmmm, why do you have a mask on? Let me take that off." Sakura said as she took off his mask.

The mask **_FINALLY_** came off. Sakura was surprised when she saw Kakashi's face for the first time, but not as an adult though. She never thought that Kakashi has such a cute and adorable face.

"**_Kawaii...[cute]_**" Sakura thought and said cheerfully, "Let's get in bath now!"

"Guu, Guu, Guuu!" Baby Kakashi said as his body trembled.

_**==Living Room==**_

Naruto went to change his clothes since they were soaked and wore one of Kakashi's clothes, but except his vest. Sasuke also changed into his sensei's clothes as well. They both sat on the sofa at the far ends. It was complete silence for awhile.

"Man, I'm so **FUCKING **bored!" Naruto whined.

"So, go do something then!" Sasuke yelled heatedly.

"Fine, I will!" Naruto said as he stood up and started looking for something to do.

Naruto picked up the Baby Book, opened it, and noticed that there was videotape inside.

"Hey Sasuke! Look, what I found!"

"Nani?"

"I found a videotape!"

"What's it called?" Sasuke asked.

"Welcome to the World." Naruto answered and asked Sasuke, "What the hell does that mean?"

"How am I supposed to know dobe?"

"Let's watch it then!"

"Fine."

Naruto pushed the videotape in the **VCR** and Sasuke sat Indian-style on the floor. Naruto crawled, got a **VCR**, and pushed "**PLAY.**"

"**Ahhh!!!" a young woman screamed painfully.**

"**Oh no! Honey, don't worry! Hold on tight! We're almost at the hospital!" a man said as he drove the car.**

"**Please HURRY! Ahhh!!" **

**They got to the hospital, and went inside. Doctors and Nurses rushed her to the emergency room and put her on the bed.**

"Why is there a **PREGNANT** woman?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, let's just find out then." Sasuke said.

They continued to watch the movie.

(Silence)

10 minutes past...

20 minutes...

"**OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Naruto and Sasuke screamed.

(**_Saki-_**Gomen everyone, I don't want to get into any details. It's really disgusting me. **- -;**)

"Oh my god! This is nightmare! I can't get my mind out of it!" Naruto shouted. He rolled around on the floor and rubbed his eyes.

"**NARUTO! WHERE'S THE FUCKING REMOTE?!**" Sasuke yelled as he started looking frantically.

"I don't know! **MY FUCKING EYES BURN!!!**"

"We gotta find it!"

They quickly looked for it and still heard a woman screaming.

"God! Please stop! Make it **STOP!**" Naruto yelled.

"I found it!" Sasuke said as he held remote and quickly pushed "**STOP.**"

And it stopped.

They both breathe ghastly.

"Hi guys! What are you guys doing?" Sakura said.

Naruto and Sasuke turned around; saw Sakura with a towel wrapped around her hair, and held Kakashi, who was wrapped around in a towel, too.

"Watching a movie huh? How was it?"

"Sakura-chan! How can you stand that kind of pain?!" Naruto yelled.

"Nani? What are you talking about?"

"God, I gotta that image out of my mind! Oh my god! It's still there!" Naruto started going insane.

"Sasuke-kun, what's going on? What did you watch?" Sakura asked.

"I...rather...not...talk...about...it..." Sasuke said slowly as stared at the floor.

"Um...okay then. Can you hold Sensei for a second? I need to get clothes out from the bag."

"Okay."

Sakura passed Kakashi slowly to Sasuke. Sakura took out clothes that she bought from the store. She made Kakashi wear a blue T-shirt, white shorts and tiny dark blue shoes.

"There! Look at you! Now you look neat and clean!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Mama, Mama, Mammmmaaa!" Baby Kakashi opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.

"What is he looking at?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Kakashi, and looked at what he was staring at. He was staring at Sakura's direction which was at...her...breasts.

"**_Perverted...little brat..._**" They thought.

They both looked at Sakura.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Umm...Well you see Sakura-chan...The reason why Sensei was looking at you was...well, you know..." Naruto said as he blushed.

"Huh? I don't know what you mean by that." Sakura said confused.

"You know... girls have...that guys don't have..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Well...err...I...Sasuke, you finish it!"

"I don't want to say it! You say it!" Sasuke blushed.

"Well..." Naruto said slowly and finally, "He wanted to...drink milk! He was staring at...your breasts!"

"My what?" Sakura said and looked down at her breasts. "Waiii! What is he thinking?! I can't give him milk!"

"Haha. Don't worry Sakura-chan, he won't drink your milk and besides you don't have any! Haha." Naruto laughed.

"**NARUTO NO BAKA!!**" Sakura yelled as she punched Naruto's face.

Naruto flew and crashed into the wall. (**_Saki-_**Naruto, you need to keep your mouth shut. -.-)

"Moron..." Sasuke said silently.

"Obasan, Obasan, Obbbbaaasssaaann!" Baby Kakashi said.

"Anyways, I gotta clean the bathroom since the floor is soaking wet." Sakura said.

"I'll go make the milk." Sasuke suggested.

"Then Naruto, you have to take care of Sensei." Sakura told him.

"Nani! Why me?! Why not Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at Sasuke.

"It's because I've taking care of him even more than you." Sasuke shouted.

"I agree with Sasuke-kun. Everyone has to take turns. So, it's your turn."

"Fine."

Sasuke slowly passed Kakashi to Naruto. Baby Kakashi stared at Naruto for quite a while.

"Guu, Guu, Guu! Hehe, Obasan, Obasan, Obbbbaaasssaaann!" Baby Kakashi said.

"All right, we'll try to finish fast."

Sasuke and Sakura left Naruto alone with Kakashi.

**TBC**

* * *

Hope you like it! Please **RR!**

**Saki:** Well, well! Wasn't it nice chapter? (Sips warm tea)

**Kakashi:** Haha! I can't believe I get to see Sakura's naked!!

**Takeshi:** Um...Kakashi, you're looking at your own student...

**Kakashi:** ...

**Sakura:** Sensei, how dare you look at me naked! You pervert!

**Kakashi: OY!** Don't blame on me! Blame it on her! (Points at Saki)

**Takeshi:** You're the one who decided to take a bath with him anyways! **SAKURA SHALL DIE FOR THAT! YOU TOUCHED MY PRECIOUS KAKASHI!!**

**Kakashi: **Since when was I your...

**Takeshi:** You are my precious and that's final! (Sticks out tongue)

**Naruto and Sasuke: OH GOD! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE! WHY US, WHY US!! **

**Everyone:** We're gonna kill you Saki-Kun and your beta reader!!!

**Saki: HA!** I like to you guys try! **XD**

**Takeshi:** Why am I always involved in your killing situations...?


	7. Oh where, oh where are you?

**Disclaimer:** Hell no!! Who do you think I am? Masashi Kishimoto!?

**A/N:** Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my two beta readers, **Takeshi-Chan** and **Kaiyuga!!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

**Saki- **To the readers, I know that I haven't put any Romance on SasuSaku and NaruSaku on this story, but don't worry, there will be Romance later on. I don't know when, but just be patient, all right? Thank you for understanding!

(Word) = action **_Italicized sentences_** = thoughts

* * *

Sasuke slowly passed Kakashi to Naruto. Baby Kakashi stared at Naruto for quite a while.

"Guu, Guu, Guu! Hehe, Obasan, Obasan, Obbbbaaasssaaann!" Baby Kakashi said.

"All right, we'll try to finish fast."

Sasuke and Sakura left Naruto alone with Kakashi.

* * *

**_Chapter 7-Oh where, oh where are you? _**

Naruto sat on the sofa and read a book while Baby Kakashi sat on the floor and his body bounced several times.

"**_Man, this is getting boring. I can't even do anything fun! Just because I'm taking care this stupid baby...Life sucks..._**" Naruto thought.

"Guu, Guu, Guuu!" Baby Kakashi smiled happily.

Something caught Kakashi's attention since he was quiet for a long time. It was inside Sakura's bag. He crawled closer and picked it up. It was an inflated ball.

"Obaasan, Obaasan, Obbbbaaasssaaann!" Baby Kakashi called.

"Huh? Nani?" Naruto put the book down on the floor.

"Play, Play, Play! Obaasan!"

"So, you wanna play ball? All right then."

Naruto sat on floor and faced the same direction where Kakashi sat. Naruto started rolling the ball towards him. Kakashi caught it, picked it up ...threw the ball with all his strength and smacked Naruto's face.

"Ouch! Hey watch it! Watch where you throw that ball!" Naruto yelled as he rubbed his face.

"Guu, Guu, Guuu! Hehe..." Baby Kakashi giggled.

The ball rolled back to Kakashi and he picked it up again. As usual, Kakashi is such a little **CUTE** troublemaker...

Once again, he threw the ball directly at Naruto's face. The ball rolled back and, forth, back and, forth until...

"**STOP IT!!!**" Naruto shouted as he finally caught the ball.

"Guu, Guu, Guuu?" Baby Kakashi stared at him with a confused face.

Naruto breathed ghastly.

"**_Damn...that really hurts ...I didn't know that he could throw the ball THAT hard...No wonder Sensei is strong..._**" Naruto thought.

"Forget that! I'm not playing ball with you anymore! Let's watch TV!"

Naruto stood up and turned on the TV. Apparently, a puppet show was on and Naruto decided to leave it on since it was a kids' channel. Kakashi stood up and stared at the TV. Naruto went back to sit back down on the sofa and watched it with a smiling Kakashi. After a few minutes, Kakashi started giggling and clapped his hands.

**_==The Puppet show==_**

"Hi kids! It's me, Bakarashii [silly]! Of course, you kids know me. Hmm, I feel like I'm missing someone." A wooden young boy said.

"Hey! Did you forget about me, Bakarashii?" A timber young girl said.

"Oh yeah! I didn't forget about you, Baka Ni Suru [fool]."

"Well, you better not. If you do, I'll be crying."

"Hai, Hai, I know, I know! Anyways, we're gonna do something fun today!"

"So, what are we gonna to do today Bakarashii?"

"Today, we're gonna sing a song!"

"Yay! A song! What are we gonna to sing?" she said cheerfully.

"Let's sing our favorite song "Moonlight on the Ruined Castle!" He smiled.

"Alright, let's sing!"

"Here we go and a 1, and a 2, and a 3!"

They started to sing.

**_Oh, the moon is raising high in the depths of the night,  
the ruined castle is reflected by the radiance,  
Ivies creep o'er the gate in the cold obscurity,  
Rustling of pine trees could be heard with the wind's serration.  
  
To rise and fall is our fate, the moon shines so intense,  
Looking down upon the world lying far below,  
How sublime the moonlight looked o'er the ruined site,  
Oh, How I love the moon that shines in the depths of the night!_**

_**==Back to Naruto and Kakashi==**_

"Oh man, this show is boring...I can't believe I'm...I'm..." Naruto said as he yawned.

Naruto fell asleep by the boring song. He dropped the ball. The ball went rolling towards Kakashi. Kakashi looked down and saw the ball.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!" Baby Kakashi said overexcited.

He picked it up, stared at it, and threw the ball. The ball bounced far away from him and slipped outside since there was a little dog's door made on the original door. Kakashi followed the circular object. He found the ball, but something else interested him. Something was flying over his head ...a butterfly.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!"

Kakashi tried to catch it, but the butterfly flew higher onto the top of the roof. Kakashi chased after it and crashed into a ladder. He climbed up the ladder and went on the roof. (**_Saki-_**Oh my god, I can't believe what I'm seeing! **O.o** He's on the roof!)

**_== Naruto's dream ==_**

**Naruto stood in a hallway and looked around...It seemed to be a hospital...**

"**Where am I?" Naruto wondered. "Why am I dress up as a doctor?"**

**Naruto saw Nurses that rushed into the emergency room.**

"**Huh? What's going on?" Naruto followed them inside the room.**

**Naruto opened the door slowly. The nurses ran around crazily and suddenly stopped as he walked in.**

"**Oh no! It's gonna come out soon! We need a doctor!" A Nurse, who seemed to be the leader, yelled.**

**They turned around and looked at Naruto.**

"**Doctor! Thank god, you're here just in time!"**

"**Huh? What, me?"**

"**Yeah, of course you silly! Come on and help the pregnant woman get her baby born!" The Nurse shouted as she grabbed onto Naruto's arm.**

"**Hey! You got it all wrong! I'm not a doctor!" Naruto yelled.**

"**Yeah, yeah, stop joking at a time like this. Now do your job." The Nurse said as she made Naruto sit on a chair.**

"**_Oh shit! This is what happened in that movie...I can't believe that this is happening..."_Naruto thought and looked down at the floor.**

"**Doctor...please I can't hold on any longer. Ahhhhhh!!!" The pregnant woman screamed.**

**Naruto looked up to see the face of the woman who spoke. You wouldn't believe who it was...**

"**SAKURA?!" Naruto screamed.**

"**How did you know my name? Well, it doesn't matter now! Please get my baby out of me!! Ahhhh!!!" She screamed.**

"...**okay..."**

**Naruto just closed his eyes and Sakura did her job...Well, you know... (_Saki-_Gomen, I don't want to give any more details. -.-)**

**Then Naruto heard cries. **

"**You did it doctor! The baby has been born!" The Nurse took the baby, smacked it's ass to check if it was still alive, and went to clean the baby.**

"**Doctor, could you tell me what the baby's gender is?" Sakura asked.**

"**Uh...okay..." Naruto said.**

**Naruto took a quick peek at the baby's bottom half and quickly said,**

"**It's a boy! Congratulations!"**

**The nurse wrapped the baby in baby blue blankets and said "Doctor, can you present the baby to her?"**

**Naruto nodded and agreed.**

**She passed the baby gradually to him. Naruto held it and decided to look at the Kawaii face.**

**Naruto's jaw dropped and he stuttered one simple word.**

"**S-S-S-S-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sasuke?!?"**

"**That's right...Sakura is my wife! Mwhahaha!!!" Sasuke laughed evilly.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Naruto screamed.**

_**==End of the dream==**_

Naruto woke up quickly. He was sweating and breathed rapidly.

"Okay! I'm done cleaning the bathroom." Sakura said as she walked down the stairs.

"Sakura! Tell me, you're not married, are you?! Did you have a baby?! Tell me you didn't!?!"

"What in the world are you talking about?! No! I didn't get married. What's matter with you?" Sakura looked at him confusedly.

"Oh...good...thank god..." Naruto mumbled.

"I got the milk ready." Sasuke walked out from the kitchen with the baby bottle.

Naruto glared evilly at him.

"What are you looking at dobe?" Sasuke said coldly.

"I will not lose to you...Sasuke-teme...I will not let you have her!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke looked at him, bewildered.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but anyways, where's that shorty?" Sasuke asked.

"Can't you see?! He's right..." Naruto stopped as he pointed at the living room.

"Hey! Where is he?"

"Don't tell me that you lost him?! Did you Naruto?" Sakura panicked.

"Uhhh...I guess I did..."

"You idiot! How can you lose him?! You're causing so much trouble. No wonder, you're such a dumbass!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"What did you say Sasuke-teme?!" Naruto screamed.

"You heard me dobe!"

"Alright that's enough, you guys! No time for this argument. We have to look for him now!" Sakura shouted.

They nodded.

**_==Bedroom==_**

Naruto checked under the bed, closet, drawer, and wastebasket.

"He isn't here." Naruto said. "Where could he have gone?"

**_==Closet==_**

Sasuke checked in the closet, but still no sign of Kakashi.

"Damn it! Where did that little brat go?!" Sasuke said coldly.

_**==Backyard==**_

Sakura went outside and looked for him.

"Oh Sensei, where are you?" Sakura mumbled.

"Mama, Mama, **MAAAMMMAAA!!!**" Baby Kakashi shouted.

"Huh? I heard Sensei's voice. Where is he?" Sakura said as she looked around.

"Mama, Mama, **MAAAMMMAAA!!!**"

Sakura looked up and saw Kakashi on the roof.

"**AAHHHHHHHH!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!**" Sakura screamed.

_**==Bedroom==**_

"That was Sakura's voice!" Naruto yelled as he ran out from the room.

_**==Closet==**_

"Sakura? Something happened to her!" Sasuke shouted.

**_== Backyard==_**

"Where's happen Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Sensei is on the roof!" Sakura yelled as she pointed up.

Naruto and Sasuke looked up.

"What are we gonna to do?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke and I will go get him; you stay down here and wait in case something happen to us okay?" Naruto said.

"Okay..."

"Yosh! Let's go get him, Sasuke!"

Sasuke nodded.

**_==on the roof==_**

"Guu, Guu, Guu!" Baby Kakashi said trembling.

Naruto and Sasuke climbed the ladder.

"Alright Sensei! Now be a good boy and come here." Naruto said as he walked closer.

Somehow, Kakashi saw another butterfly and completely ignored him. He followed the butterfly.

"Oy! Come back here!" Sasuke yelled as he ran after him.

Sasuke chased him. Kakashi seemed to be motivated to run away from Sasuke since he started crawling faster than before.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot and help me catch him!" Sasuke yelled.

"Right!" Naruto ran behind Sasuke.

Naruto ran around to the other side of the roof, so he could trap Kakashi. They both charged at Kakashi at the same time. Kakashi was trapped in the middle, and they were about to catch him, but...Naruto and Sasuke crashed into each other. (**_Saki: _**My my, how can they be so dumb to crashed into each other? **:/**)

"Ouch! That hurts!" Naruto yelled.

"Move out of the way!" Sasuke shouted as he jumped off of Naruto's head and continually chased after Kakashi.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!" Baby Kakashi still chased the butterfly.

"Get back here, you little brat!"

His hand was almost touched him; however...he didn't notice the large branch in front of him since he was looking down.

"**OUCH! FUCK!**" Sasuke yelled as he rubbed his nose.

"Damn it! I'm gonna get you!" Naruto yelled as he chased Kakashi once more.

Naruto was right behind of him.

"Haha! I'm almost got ya!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!"

Naruto's hand was almost touched Kakashi's clothes, but then again...Naruto tripped, fell into the chimney and got stuck.

"Help me!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke pulled him out from the chimney and mumbled, "Your ass must be pretty big to get stuck in a chimney..."

"**SHUT UP!!**" Naruto struggled to get his rear end out of the chimney.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!"

Kakashi crawled onto the large branch. He was...about to fall! Sasuke ran and caught him in the nick of time.

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Onee-chan!"

He sighed. "That was close."

His hand began to slip off the branch.

"Shit!"

Naruto ran and grabbed onto his hand.

"Man, you better watch out. You're almost fallen down."

"Shut up."

However though, the branch...**b-r-o-k-e**. Naruto and Sasuke fell.

"Oh crap!" They both yelled.

Kakashi fell out of Sasuke's grip. Sakura slid and caught Kakashi.

"Sensei, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Guu, Mama, **MAAAMMAA!**" Baby Kakashi giggled.

Sasuke did a back flip and landed solidly on the ground.

"Whew, that was close." He mumbled.

"Ahhhh!!"

"Huh? What the hell!" Sasuke yelled as he looked up.

Naruto fell on top of Sasuke. Sakura's eyes widened. You wouldn't believe it...That Naruto and Sasuke were kissing!

"Oh my god! **YOUR LIPS MET AGAIN!!**" Sakura yelled.

"Get off of me you bastard!" Sasuke said as he pushed him.

Naruto and Sasuke started wiping their lips.

"Naruto! I'm gonna kill you!" Sasuke yelled heatedly. (**_Takeshi:_** Didn't you say that several times already? Why haven't you started killing him yet?)

"Yuck! Disgusting! I can't believe I got a kiss with you again! **AHHHH!!!**" Naruto screamed as he spitted numerous times.

"Obasan kiss, kiss, kiss Onee-chan hehe!" Baby Kakashi repeated after Naruto.

"**SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT! WE'RE GONNA KILL YA!**" They both screamed.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!"

"Come on, you guys. He didn't mean that to happen."

"He didn't mean it?! Look at what he did to us! He made us lose our second kiss!!" Naruto yelled.

"It was an accident! Just forget about it."

"**_I'm gonna kill him when he turns back to normal._**" Sasuke thought.

"Anyways you guys, I'm hungry! Are there any food left to eat?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, there is!" Naruto said.

"What's left?"

"Ramen! Lots of them!"

Sweat drops slid on Sakura's head.

"I think I should go buy some food and cook."

"I agree with her." Sasuke said.

"Fine then. I'll just eat it by myself. More for me then!"

"Then let's go shopping together." Sakura smiled.

"Nani!?" They yelled.

"We have to come too?" Naruto groaned.

"Of course! I can't do all the shopping by myself and I don't know what you guys want to eat. Besides, I need help carrying the grocery bags on the way home."

"I guess so." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"But first, let me put Sensei's head protector and mask back on." Sakura said as she put his head protector and mask back on again.

"Huh? What for?" Naruto said.

"So, people don't see Sensei's sharingan and beside, we can't let anyone know it's him."

"She's right. Or else we'll have lots of problem." Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah." Naruto yawned.

"All right! Let's go shopping."

They nodded and walked to town.

**TBC**

* * *

I just love the ideas Takeshi-Chan gave me!! Arigatou! Please **RR!!**

**Saki: **Naruto must really love that pregnant movie to dream about it!

**Naruto:** (Traumatized) second kiss is gone...nasty dream...**ARGH!!**

**Takeshi: **Whoa...I don't think anyone would want to dream that...**AND SASUKE'S FACE IS ON THE BABY!! HAHA!!! **Glad you liked the idea with Sasuke's face on the baby! Hehe...

**Sasuke:** I can't handle this anymore...**I NEED TO KILL SAKI!! **(Starts planning)

**Kakashi:** Wow! I really like this story!!! I guess torturing is the fun part! Saki, hurry up and finish the script so I can have more fun!! **GUU!**

**Sasuke and Naruto:** (Stares evilly at Kakashi) (Whispers to each other) After Saki will be Kakashi...they're torturing us...

**Sakura:** Haha! Can't believe nothing has happened to me yet!!

**Saki:** Pretty soon...Your turn will be next... (Glares)


	8. Worse day and forgiveness

**Disclaimer:** Hell no!! Who do you think I am? Masashi Kishimoto!?

**A/N:** Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my two beta readers, **Takeshi-Chan** and **Kaiyuga!!** Anyways, **ENJOY!  
**

(Word) = action **_Italicized sentences_** = thoughts

* * *

"Huh? What for?" Naruto said.

"So, people don't see Sensei's sharingan and beside, we can't let anyone know it's him."

"She's right. Or else we'll have lots of problem." Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah." Naruto yawned.

"All right! Let's go shopping."

They nodded and walked to town.

* * *

**_Chapter 8-Worse day and forgiveness_**

"Oh yeah, I just remembered something, Sakura-Chan! If anyone recognizes Kakashi-Sensei, for example, our friends, classmates, or senseis, don't call him by his name. Just called him Kaoru, okay?" Naruto reminded her.

"Huh? Why Kaoru? Can't we give him a better name?" Sakura asked.

"Gomen, we already named him because Gai and his students already met him."

"Since when?"

"It's a long story, we'll tell you later."

_**==Grocery store==**_

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke finally arrived at the store.

"Alright, let's go in and buy what we need quickly." Sakura was about to step into the store when Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her back...

"Hold on a minute. Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked as his eyes went from left to right looking for the blonde haired boy.

"Huh? What in the world? He was right next to me a minute ago! Where in the hell did he go to now?"

"Damn him! He always leaves us without a signal and doesn't tell us. He's the reason why we have so much trouble taking care of Kaoru." Sasuke said angrily as he clenched his fist.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell you what, I'll go look for him and you buy the food. I'll be right back with him, okay?" Sasuke informed.

"Alright then. But hurry back."

"Hai."

**_==Hot Dogs and Dolls==_**

Naruto walked around randomly, but suddenly stopped when an aroma of delicious food filled his nose. He then heard his stomach growling as if it was telling him that he was oblivious to the fact that he was hungry.

"Oh man, the smell of a hot dog makes me drool right now..." Naruto sniffed the air and started drooling.

The owner of the hot dog stand stood there, grilling a wiener. Naruto came up and stared for quite a while.

"Hi kid! Welcome, do you want a hot dog?" He asked Naruto since he noticed that he was drooling all over his stand.

"Yeah! Give me one hot dog!"

"Alright sir." He grabbed a wiener, put it in a bun, and asked him, "What would you like on your hot dog?"

"I want ketchup! A whole bunch of ketchup on it!"

"Okay!"

A man squeezed the bottle of ketchup on the hot dog until Naruto told him to stop.

"Stop! That's enough!" Naruto stared at it hungrily.

"There you go! That'll be 200 yen please."

"Here you go!" Naruto took the money out from his pocket.

"Thanks! Come again!"

Naruto was finally glad that his stomach stopped growling. On the other hand, Sasuke ran around randomly, shouting Naruto's name, and suddenly crashed into Naruto, which spread the ketchup all over Naruto's shirt.

"Where the hell did you go, dobe?!"

"Huh? I went to get a hot dog. Can't you see? Now you got ketchup all over my shirt! Aw...forget it" Naruto bit into his hot dog.

"You idiot! You're such a...oh never mind! We gotta go back to the Grocery store! Sakura is waiting for us there."

"Okay, let's go."

Naruto and Sasuke walked back to the store. A man with silver hair shouted some advertisements and gave out free dolls.

"Come and get a free doll!"

He saw Naruto and Sasuke coming in his direction and ran up to them.

"Hi there kids! Here's a free doll!" He passed one to Sasuke.

"I don't want it." Sasuke said coldly.

"Just take it or give it to someone else."

"We should take it Sasuke. Let's just give it to Sensei." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke looked at him and said, "Fine."

Sasuke took it and walked away. Naruto just finished eating his hot dog, but didn't notice that there was still some ketchup on his face and pieces of wiener were stuck to his teeth. Naruto took out a kunai and used it to floss his teeth.

"What are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke stared at him.

"Can you see? I'm flossing."

"With a Kunai!? Why would you do that?"

"Why not? I do this all the time."

"You could get cut yourself, you fool!" Sasuke yelled.

"Shut up! You can't tell me what to do and you're not my mother!"

"Whatever, I don't care anyways...only a dobe would do that anyways..." Sasuke murmured.

Sasuke ignored Naruto and stared at the doll he received awhile ago.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"Isn't it weird?"

"Huh? What's weird?"

"This doll looks like Kakashi-Sensei." Sasuke shoved the doll in front of Naruto's face.

"Haha! Hey! That's true. I wonder why it looks just like him."

"I don't know, but it's creepy though."

"Hey look! There's a string! Pull it Sasuke!"

"Fine..."

Sasuke pulled the string and it said,

"Mama, Mama, Mama!"

"That was the lamest talking doll I ever heard." Sasuke said unfeelingly.

"Yeah...but this doll won't stop saying Mama. Make it stop."

"I'm trying to, idiot! It just won't stop." Sasuke started banging the doll's head against a wall.

"Mama, Mama, Mama!" A doll kept on repeating, and repeating until...

"**SHUT UP DAMN IT!**" Sasuke yelled furiously.

Sasuke ripped the doll's head off and it finally stopped. Naruto looked at him and was completely in shock.

"Whoa! Sasuke, you killed him!"

"So what?! It's just a stupid doll! It's annoyed me! You got a problem with that?" Sasuke shouted.

"N-no, not at all."

"Hey look!" A man yelled.

Naruto and Sasuke turned around.

"It's that guy who treated the baby badly!" A man pointed at Sasuke.

"Not only him, there's that kid who stole the book!" A woman pointed at Naruto.

"All right, you little punk! Where's that baby that y- **OH MY GOD!**"

Everyone stared at Sasuke because he was holding a head and then turned their head towards Naruto's clothes and knife.

"Huh? What are they looking at?" Naruto asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sasuke said uncaringly.

"Oh my god!!! They killed the baby!!! Murder!" A woman screamed.

"I see it too! Look, that kid has blood all over his clothes! They killed him!" A man shouted.

They both looked at each other and then realized what they were talking about.

"Huh? No, you got it all wrong...we didn't..." Naruto was cut short because a man yelled out,

"Let's killed those kids! And put them in prison!"

"Hell yeah!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh shit! **RUN!**" Sasuke yelled.

_**==Back to Grocery store==**_

Meanwhile, Sakura pushed the cart as Kakashi bounced in it happily.

"All right, Sensei. Let's buy lots of food."

"Guu, Guu, Guu!!!" Baby Kakashi said cheerfully.

"**_Hmm...what should I buy...? I know that I have to cook because Naruto and Sasuke can't cook, so I guess I have to decide everything myself. What should I cook...?_**" Sakura thought for a while and the perfect meal came into her mind.

"I know! I'll cook Fried shrimps, green beans, and curry rice. That'll be great meal today! Alright! Let's get the food Sensei!"

"Guu, Guu, Mama!" Baby Kakashi clapped his hands together.

Sakura and Kakashi went to look for Curry sauce.

"Hmm, now where could it be at?"

Kakashi bounced several times and looked around, bit something else interested him. He saw a person walking with his teammates and a dog was cuddling inside in his jacket. Can you guess who it is? I'm sure you know them.

"Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, come on, we have to go grocery shopping for this mission. If you don't hurry up, we'll be in trouble." Kurenai shouted.

"H-hai, Sensei." Hinata said shyly.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya. Come on, Shino." Kiba patted his dog.

"Mmm..." Shino nodded.

Kakashi stood up, climbed down off the cart, landed on the ground softly, and crawled after them. Sakura did not notice that he was gone until...she had finally found the curry sauce.

"I found it! Alright, next stop...Vege-" Sakura stopped.

"Waiii!!! Where's Sensei?!" Sakura yelled as she looked for him.

"He's not here?! Where did he go? Oh my god! I have to look for him!" Sakura ran and went to look for him.

_**==Back to Naruto and Sasuke's running==**_

"Damn it! Why do things like this always happen to us?!" Naruto shouted.

"It's because of you dobe! None of this would have happened, if you didn't get ketchup all over your clothes! So, it's your **FUCKING** fault!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hey! You can't blame it on me only! You got me in trouble too, when you ripped that doll's head off and they thought it was Sensei! So it's your fault too!" Naruto yelled back at him.

"...What did you say I'm gon-...ah screw it! Let's not talk about this! We have to figure out how to escape from them!"

"Right!"

Naruto saw something at the corner of his eyes...a store.

"Sasuke! This way! Let's go to that store!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm.

They ran in and closed the door. The villagers past by the store, looking for them.

"Where did they go?" A woman asked.

"I don't know, but let's look around this place." A man said.

Naruto and Sasuke looked outside the window.

"Whew, that was close. Good thing that we escape." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but they're still outside...what are we gonna to do?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know..."

"Hey you two! Are you here to buy something or not?!" An old man yelled.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly turned around and stared at him.

"If you are, then go buy a costume."

"Costume...why would I wa-" Naruto got cut short because Sasuke covered his mouth.

"Yeah! We're here to buy a costume!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Sasuke's hand down.

"Don't you get it? We can just dress ourselves and nobody will recognize us." Sasuke explained.

"Hey! That was a good idea! Yeah, we're here to buy!"

"Okay, what would you like?"

Naruto and Sasuke picked their clothes and got dressed. Naruto dressed up as a girl since he used Sexy No Jutsu and covered his face. Sasuke wore tight pants, a vest with no shirt, and a bandana on his head.

"Alright, let's go." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto and Sasuke walked out from the store. People were still looking for them and rushed past though them.

"Haha! No one knows it's us!" Naruto laughed.

But then, someone tapped Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned around to see who it was.

"Hi there, beautiful! You're so cute! How about giving me a kiss!" A drunken man was at the right moment to kiss at Naruto.

"**AHHHH!!!!! HELP ME!**" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke just laughed and then...someone also tapped Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke turned around to see who tapped him and his eye widened.

"Hey cutie pie! You're kinda cute! I like your tight pants and your ass looks just so right! So, that's mean you're gay! I love **GAY **people! Come on, let's kiss baby!" A fat man was about to kiss Sasuke.

"**AHHHHH!!! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK!**" Sasuke screamed since he was frightened.

Two guys chased Naruto and Sasuke all around town.

_**==Problem child==**_

Kakashi continually crawled around, but lost the group of people. He climbed up the shelves, but Sakura quickly found him.

"Sensei! Come back down!" Sakura ordered.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!"

Sakura tried to climb the shelves to get Kakashi, but Kakashi picked up something ...A can. He stared at it, threw it down, and hits Sakura's face.

"**OUCH!**" Sakura fell down.

Kakashi saw the dog from before. He climbed back down; and after the dog, once again, left Sakura.

"Sensei, come back!" Sakura got up and started to chase him.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!"

Kakashi crawled quicker than before with Sakura right behind him. Sakura didn't see the sign for wet floors...

"**AHHH!!**" Sakura screamed as she slipped, fell down, slid down the hall, crashed the selves, and right into the closet.

Sakura had a bucket on her head with water coming down her face.

"Grr! Damn it! I'm gonna kill him!" Sakura took off the bucket furiously.

Kakashi saw a peach. He climbed on the box, picked up a peach, and stared at it. Sakura was coming towards him. Kakashi used all of his strength and threw a peach. It hit directly at her face.

"What the hell?! I can't see!" Sakura wiped the peach off her eyes.

Once again, Kakashi picked up another peach and threw at her again.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!"

"Stop it! Stop throwing!" She yelled.

Kakashi stopped and saw the dog again. He stood up and fell in a cart.

"Look at me Mommy! I'm a choo, choo train!" A little boy yelled as he ran around, but then he crashed into the cart by accident.

The cart started rolling backwards.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!" Baby Kakashi giggled.

"Oh no! Sensei! Don't worry! I'll save you!" Sakura finally got the peach out of her eyes. She ran and tried to catch the cart.

Sakura's hand almost touched the cart, but...she did not notice that there was a can was rolling towards her.

"Ahhh!" She yelled.

She fell and crashed into a bunch of boxes, cans, and pots. It fell on her.

Meanwhile Kurenai, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba were done shopping. They walked out from the store.

"Alright, let's go back to tell them we're finished." Kurenai told them.

"Okay."

They were about to leave, but the cart Kakashi was in; it slammed against a person, causing Kakashi to be airborne, but safely landed on Kiba's hands.

"Whoa! Sensei! Look, a baby!" Kiba showed her.

"Oh my, how did he get here?" Kurenai asked.

"Could it be a...god sent a baby down here?" Hinata asked shyly.

"No...that's never happen." Shino said.

"Doggie, Doggie, Doggie!" Baby Kakashi started pulling the ears of Akamaru.

"Hey! Stop it! You're hurting him!" Kiba yelled.

Akamaru was crying loudly.

"Get out of here! You shall never come back here again!" A man yelled.

He pushed Sakura out and Sakura fell on the floor. Kurenai, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba were staring at Sakura on the floor. Then Sakura saw Kakashi.

"There you are! Sensei!" Sakura shouted.

"Is this baby yours?" Kiba asked.

"Hai."

Kiba slowly passed Kakashi to Sakura. Sakura held him and began to yell at him.

"**I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME, SENSEI! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!**"

"Guu, Guu, Guu?"

"Sensei? Why do you call him that?" Kurenai asked her.

"Don't tell me that your baby?" Hinata asked.

"**_Oh no! I forgot about them...I have to think fast!_**" Sakura thought.

"No, no, no, you heard it wrong. I meant to call him Kaoru. Heh, Heh." Sakura laughed nervously.

"I never see that baby before. Is it yours?" Kiba asked.

"No, no, no...this baby isn't mine...he's is...Kakashi's little brother."

"I didn't know Kakashi had a little brother." Kurenai scratched her cheek.

"Yeah, it's because this is his step-brother..."

"Where is his mother?" Shino asked.

"Umm...his mother died...someone brought him here...and Kakashi was upset that he has a brother...so, he told me to take of him...while he tried to tell a person that he wanted to put him in foster." Sakura said.

"Nani!" They yelled.

"Why would he do that for?" Kiba asked.

"Well...it's because...he doesn't want to take care of him...and he's hate babies so **MUCH!**"

"That is so cruel..." Hinata eyed Kakashi.

"I won't forgive him for what he did." Kurenai yelled angrily.

"Yeah...I agreed..." She sighed and thought, "**_Whew that was close. Good thing, everything is okay..._**"

"Well, I gotta go now. I'll see you later."

"Take care of him." Kurenai waved.

"I will."

Sakura walked while Kakashi was playing with Sakura's hair. She stopped and then looked at him with an angry face.

"I won't forgive you for what you did to me! You shall get a punishment!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu..." Baby Kakashi gave an innocent face.

She sighed, "Just don't do it again okay?"

"**AHHHHH!!!!**"

"Huh?" Sakura turned around.

Sakura saw two guys running towards her, but could not tell who they were. Naruto and Sasuke ran and quickly saw Sakura. They both grabbed her arm and started running faster.

"Ahhh!!! Help me! I've been kidnapped!" Sakura screamed.

"It's us Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Huh? Nani? Why are you guys dressed like that?" Sakura yelled.

"No time for now, we have to go back home!" Sasuke shouted.

They ran straight back to Kakashi's house.

_**==Kakashi's house==**_

Naruto quickly opened the door, got in, slammed the door and quickly locked it.

"So, what happened? Why are you dress like that?" Sakura asked.

"Oh man, that was freaking scary! I was almost got kissed by that drunken guy." Naruto said as he was breathing more rapidly.

"Look who's talking?! I was almost kissed by a fat guy who had a hairy chest! Oh god! That was a nightmare!" Sasuke yelled.

"No wonder, you look like cross dresser Naruto. Are you really one?" Sakura said.

"No, I'm not a **CROSS DRESSER?!** Why would I become one? That guy who tried to kiss me was even worse than Sasuke!"

"Look who's talking?! I've been chased by a gay guy who thought that I was gay!"

"Obaasan, cross dresser, cross dresser, cross dresser, Onee-chan, gay, gay, gay, hehe!" He giggled.

"Shut up you little brat!" They yelled.

"Alright, that's enough. Go change your clothes and I want you guys to help me cook food."

"Hai."

Naruto and Sasuke went to change their clothes. Once again, they wore Kakashi's clothes. Sakura put Kakashi on the floor, but then the door bell rang.

"Alright, alright, coming!" Sakura opened the door.

Her eyes widened.

"Sakura-chan who is-" Naruto stopped and he was stunned.

"What's going on?" Sasuke came and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my god?! You're..." Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke said together as they pointed.

**TBC  
**

* * *

Sorry...I know this chapter is not so funny, but hope you like it! Please RR!

**Saki:** Damn brat! (Points at Kakashi)

**Kakashi:** Hey! Silence you! I'm older than you!

**Takeshi:** Go Kakashi! Beat the hell out of team 7!

**Team 7:** (Glares at Takeshi and Saki)

**Takeshi and Saki:** Nani?

**Team 7:** (Takes out a piece of paper and pencils) (starts planning on killing them) this is what we should do kill them... (Whispers to each other)

**Takeshi:** Be nice to them!!!

**Saki:** Hell nooo!


	9. Rule 3: Keep stupidity out!

**Disclaimer:** Hell no!! Who do you think I am? Masashi Kishimoto!?

**A/N:** Gomen that I didn't update as soon as possible! I added a new character! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta reader, **Takeshi-Chan!!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

(Word) = action **_Italicized sentences_** = thoughts

* * *

"Alright, alright, coming!" Sakura opened the door.

Her eyes widened.

"Sakura-chan who is-" Naruto stopped and he was stunned.

"What's going on?" Sasuke came and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my god?! You're..." Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke said together as they pointed.

* * *

**_Chapter 9- Rule #3-Keep the stupidity out! _**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stared at that person who had the same looks as Kakashi. He had same hair style, color, and height, except that he didn't have a scar, no Sharingan, head protector, and wore a black shirt with gray pants. They stared at him and baby Kakashi who sat on the floor. Their heads went back and forth...back and forth...

"Oh my god?! That guy looks like..." Sakura had her hands up to her mouth and looked at the two guys beside her.

"Sensei?!!" Naruto had both hands beside each side of his head.

"Could it be that Kakashi clone himself...?" Sasuke whispered to them.

"No way! It can't be...this has to be a dream." Naruto pinched himself.

"Umm...Excuse me...I don't mean to bother you guys, but who are you kids? And what are you doing in Kakashi's house?" the spiky silver hair asked.

"Shit...what should we do?" Naruto asked.

"I think we should just ask him why he looks like Sensei." Sakura suggested.

"Hmm..."

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"That guy looks familiar...seems like we met before...but I don't know where..." Sasuke wondered.

"Yeah, I thought so too ...but I just can't remember where..." Naruto searched in his memory.

"I say let's just ask what does he want and why he wants to see Sensei." Sakura told them.

They agreed and turned around.

"Hey, we have something ask you why do yo-...huh? Hey, where is he?" Naruto looked around.

"What the hell? Where he go?" Sasuke asked.

"My, my, look at you! I never thought that Kakashi has a son already!"

They turned around and saw the man sitting next to Kakashi and stared at him for quite a while.

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" Baby Kakashi stared at that man.

"Hey! Don't come in the house without permission!" Sakura yelled.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that. I just couldn't help it that baby looks like Kakashi a lot." He stood up.

Sasuke and Naruto stood there silently until they remembered where they seen this clone...

"**AH!**"

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Now, I remembered! You're that guy who gave us the free doll!" Sasuke and Naruto pointed at him.

_**==Flashback==**_

Naruto and Sasuke walked back to the store. A man with silver hair shouted some advertisements and gave out free dolls.

"Come and get a free doll!"

He saw Naruto and Sasuke coming in his direction and ran up to them.

"Hi there kids! Here's a free doll!" He passed one to Sasuke.

"I don't want it." Sasuke said coldly.

"Just take it or give it to someone else."

"We should take it Sasuke. Let's just give it to Sensei." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke looked at him and said, "Fine."

_**==End of flashback==**_

"Oh! You're those kids who accepted my doll! Thanks for accepting it!" he smiled.

"Thanks?! You're the one who caused us problems when that village chased us all the way, you jerk!" Naruto yelled.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to us, you **FUCKING BASTARD**!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"Huh? What did I do?"

"Come on guys, save that for later. By the way, who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah! Sorry that I haven't introduce myself. I'm Mizuno Kyo. Please to meet you!" Kyo bowed to them.

"So, what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"I'm looking for Kakashi."

"Well, he's not here! Now, beat it!" Sasuke said coldly.

"Well, if he's not here. Then, I'll stay here until he comes back. Anyways, how about giving me some tea to drink? Come on, you little brats! You guys are not respecting me! No wonder you guys are brats who don't have any brains. Haha!" Kyo sat down on the couch.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were furious.

"Get the hell out of this house! **NOW!**" They pushed him outside.

"Hey, wait a minute...you still don't know why I'm here! I'm supposed to meet some-" Kyo was cut short.

"We don't care what you came here for, you jerk! Now, scram!" They slammed the door in front of his face.

"Man, that guy really makes me mad. I hope we'll never see that guy again!" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Yeah, but who cares! Anyways, I'm hungry!" Naruto rubbed his stomach.

"Me too...we haven't eaten all day..." Sasuke nodded.

"All right, you guys. I'll go make lunch and you guys take care of Sensei, okay? Oh yeah, you can give Sensei toys in my bag."

"Fine."

_**==Living Room==**_

Sasuke went to get the toys from the Sakura's bag and gave them to Kakashi. Kakashi stared at them, crawled closer, and found something which interested him immensely which was **A CAR. **He picked it up and started playing with it.

"Voom, Voom, Voom, hehe!"

"Hey look, Sasuke! He's playing with a car." Naruto pointed at him.

"Yeah, so?" Sasuke was sitting on the couch.

"Don't you think he's Kawaii?"

"Bah, I'm not interesting."

"Man, no wonder you have no emotions. You're never interested in anything."

"Whatever."

Sasuke stared at Kakashi.

"Voom, Voom, Voom, Guu, Guu, Hehe!" Baby Kakashi smiled.

"**_Well...I guess he is...kinda...Kawaii...Wait a minute! What the hell am I talking about?!... I never say Kawaii to anyone... this is weird...I guess it's probably that I never had...a little brother..._**" Sasuke thought.

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Onee-chan!" He called him.

"Nani?" Sasuke looked at him.

"Voom, Voom, Voom, Guu!" He showed Sasuke the car.

"Yeah, yeah...it's a car."

"Hey Sasuke, wanna see something funny?"

"Nani?"

Naruto chuckled. "Hehe. Watch me!"

Naruto walked closer to Kakashi. Naruto showed Sasuke his little project... he stepped on the car and smashed it. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Haha! Wasn't that funny?"

Baby Kakashi looked at the car that looked like a pancake and started crying.

"**WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**"

"What's going on? Sensei, what's wrong? Something happen?" Sakura came out from kitchen and quickly picked him up.

Sakura swung him around and tried to calm him down.

"He won't stop crying. What did you guys do to him?"

"Nothing! I just stepped on the car, that's all." Naruto smiled happily as if he was proud of making him cry.

"You idiot! What the fuck did you do that for?!" Sasuke yelled.

"It was supposed to be funny! And you're supposed to laugh."

"No, it wasn't funny! You just did something stupid! Now, look at him! He won't stop crying!"

"I didn't know that would make him cry..."

"Of course, it did!! No wonder, you're an **ASSHOLE **who likes to make everyone cry!! Sasuke yelled grimly.

"What did you say, Sasuke-teme?!" Naruto yelled crossly.

"You heard me, dobe!"

"All right, you guys! Forget about that! You guys have to find a way to make him stop crying." Sakura shouted.

"What should we make him stop?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know...make him laugh or do something about it!"

"I don't know how to make him laugh." Sasuke said.

"Wait! I know! I'll be right back!" Naruto ran into the kitchen.

"What's he going to do?" Sakura asked.

"I have no idea."

**_==Five minutes past==_**

"I'm back!"

"Where did you go?" Sakura asked.

"Just went to make something."

"**TA-DA! **Look, Sensei! It's your favorite puppet show! Do you remember? It's Bakarashii!

Naruto made a box puppet with chopsticks for hands and legs, the eyes with eggs, and a slit in the middle of it for the mouth.

"Look at me! I'm dancing!"

Naruto move the puppet, but then...the chopstick fell out. Kakashi got scared and started crying.

"No, no, Sensei! Don't cry! He's not dead! See!" Naruto said as he tried to put chopstick back in, but...

The eyes fell out and it cracked. Once again, Kakashi cried even loudly.

"Waaaaaahhhh!!!!"

"Naruto! You're freaking him out! Get that puppet away from him!" Sakura shouted.

"That is the lamest puppet that I ever seen." Sasuke said bitterly.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled.

"I have an idea!" Sakura said.

"Nani?" They said together.

"Why don't you guys transform and do something funny? That'll make him laugh."

"Bah, I won't do that stupid thing." Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah! I like that idea! All right, I'll do it!"

Naruto stood in front Kakashi and he quickly called him.

"Sensei, look at me! Transform!"

Naruto transformed into a fat Sasuke. Kakashi stared at Naruto.

"Look at me, Sensei! I'm a big fat Sasuke!" Naruto jumped and walked like idiot.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" Baby Kakashi laughed.

"**WHAT THE FUCK?! **Stop making fun of me, you idiot! Turn back yourself!" Sasuke yelled.

"No, I don't want to. Look at me, I'm an idiot! Duh!!" Naruto stuck out his tongue and he stared at his nose.

"Why you! I'll do it too! Transform!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

Sasuke transformed into a fat Naruto, but he has a pig snout and a curly tail on his butt.

"I'm fat Naruto and he's a pig! Oink, oink, look at my curly tail, Oink!"

"Hehe, Hehe, Hehe!" Baby Kakashi laughed even more.

"What the hell?! Damn you! You asked for it!"

Naruto transformed again and Sasuke's legs were horse legs.

"Ha! How do you like that? You got horse legs!"

"Grr! Why you bastard!"

Once again, Sasuke transformed and he had Naruto's butt turned into a bamboo's butt.

"Yeah, look at you! You got a big butt!"

"Damn you!" Naruto yelled crossly.

Sakura tried not to laugh, but then she couldn't help it. So, she also joined with Kakashi.

Naruto and Sasuke just kept on, going, going until...they finally wasted their charka.

"Damn you Sasuke...for making fun of me..." Naruto said breath ghastly as he lay on the floor.

"Look's who talking...you're the one who started it, you dobe!" Sasuke taking in deep breathes.

"Oh my god, that was so funny. I never laughed this much long for a while." Sakura wiped her tears away.

"Guu, Guu, Guu! Hehe!" Baby Kakashi giggled and clapped his hands.

"Well, at least you guys make Sensei laughed."

"Yeah, I guess so. At least, I had fun! Did you have fun, Sasuke?" Naruto smiled.

"Bah, why would I have fun doing this shit? It's just me got bored."

"Anyways, let's go eat our lunch. I already finished cooking. We've better hurry and eat or else, it'll get cold." Sakura told them.

"Hai." They said together.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi went to eat lunch in the kitchen.

**TBC  
**

* * *

I know you guys will ask a question about that character Kyo and stuff like that. Don't worry soon, you'll find out about him and your question will be answer. Hope you like it! Please **RR!**

**Saki:** Haha! I just love making fun of boys because boys are so easy to torture them! **XD**

**Takeshi:** Hmm (nods and crosses her arms) that's **SO** true...

**Naruto and Sasuke: **Why can't you just leave us alone?!? Stop torturing us!!! (Points at Saki)

**Saki: **Sorry, no can't do! I must torture you guys because torturing you two is so much fun! Mwhahaha! (Laughs evilly)

**Kakashi: **Haha! I just love part where Naruto and Sasuke fight, they always do something funny! I love it! Haha!

**Naruto and Sasuke: **(Glares at Kakashi) damn him...wait till we get our hands on him!

**Sakura: **Sometimes, I wish I could kill her already...


	10. Rule 4: don't say no to babies

**Disclaimer:** Hell no!! Who do you think I am? Masashi Kishimoto!?

**A/N: **Gomen for updating late! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta reader, **Takeshi-Chan!!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

(Word) action **_Italicized sentences_** thoughts

* * *

"Well, at least you guys make Sensei laughed."

"Yeah, I guess so. At least, I had fun! Did you have fun, Sasuke?" Naruto smiled.

"Bah, why would I have fun doing this shit? It's just me got bored."

"Anyways, let's go eat our lunch. I already finished cooking. We've better hurry and eat or else, it'll get cold." Sakura told them.

"Hai." They said together.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi went to eat lunch in the kitchen.

* * *

**_Chapter 10-Rule#4: don't say no to babies_**

Naruto and Sasuke sat down at the dining table. Sakura placed Kakashi on a chair with a bunch of books underneath, so he can reach the table. He bounced several times while Sakura set the meals on the table. They were fried shrimps, green beans, miso soup, and curry rice.

"All right! Let's eat!" Naruto picked the fork up hungrily. When he was about to dig in, Sakura stopped him.

"Wait Naruto! Let me give Sensei milk and then we can eat okay?!" Sakura yelled.

"But I'm hungry..." Naruto whined while he banged on the table with a fork and a spoon on each hand.

"Just shut up and wait for a minute! Why can't you just be patient for now?" Sasuke was quite irritated with the sounds Naruto was causing.

"Hey, I can't help myself! My stomach is growling, and if you were me, you'll be whining like me!"

"Whatever...a dobe like you is annoying as hell..." Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura filled the bottle with milk and let it warm up in a pot. She let it boil for a minute or so and picked it up to hand it to Kakashi. She pulled down his mask, so that Kakashi can drink the milk. Kakashi held the milk and started drinking.

"Guu, Guu, Guu." He smiled.

"Okay, now we can eat now." Sakura sat down next to Sasuke.

"Itadaikimasu!" Everyone said together as they began to dig in.

Everyone ate quietly since this was actually their first time eating together and not to mention at Kakashi's house. Sakura decided to speak up since she felt uncomfortable when silence and tense filled the air.

"Sooo...do you like the food that I cooked?"

"It's ok...I prefer ramen." Naruto drank the soup boisterously.

"Are you saying it's not good?!" Sakura stared at him angrily.

"No, no...I mean it's good! Hmm!! See!! It's delicious!" Naruto rubbed his stomach.

"That's what I thought!" Sakura faced Sasuke and asked him shyly, "So Sasuke-kun, what do you think of my cooking?"

"It tastes good..." Sasuke answered.

"**_I can't believe it! Sasuke-kun actually liked my food...I thought he would say it tasted bad...thanks god, he didn't_**" Sakura sighed in relief.

"Mama, Mama, Mama!" Baby Kakashi called her.

"Sensei, you're done drinking milk. Let me get you some ice cream. I'm sure you're still hungry." Sakura stood up and went to the freezer to get some scoops of ice cream.

Sakura put two scoops of vanilla ice cream and placed the bowl on the table. She handed Kakashi a spoon. He ate the ice cream happily.

"Guu, Guu, hehe!" He giggled.

Sakura sat back down and looked at him with a smile. Then she looked at Naruto and Sasuke who were still eating.

"Hey you guys, do you think that Iruka-sensei finally talked to Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sure he did. Just hope he would hurry up and tell us the results already because I don't want to take care of Sensei anymore..." Naruto used the fork to get a Fried shrimp and popped it into his mouth.

"Yeah, I agree. He causes us too much trouble." Sasuke nodded.

"**HELL YEAH! **That's another reason why I can't stand this any longer!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi watched them talk and an idea popped into his mind.

"I know. I agr-" Sakura stopped short because Kakashi shoved the spoon with ice cream in front of her face. "Huh?"

"Mama, Mama! Ahhh!" Baby Kakashi wanted Sakura to eat some ice cream off his spoon.

"Aw, so you want me to eat it. All right. Ahhh..." Sakura ate it and said smiley, "Mmmm, its good."

"Guu, Guu, Guu! Mama!" He giggled happily.

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan! Ahhh!"

"I don't want it." Sasuke ignored him coldly.

"Sensei, over here! I'll eat it!" Naruto opened his mouth widely and ate it.

"Guu, Guu, Guu! Obaasan!"

"**_Hehe, an indirect kiss from Sakura-chan..._**" Naruto thought.

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan! Ahhh!"

"I told you, I don't want it."

"Guu?" Baby Kakashi looked at him confused.

"Don't worry, Sensei. I'll eat it again." Sakura ate it again. "See! It's tasty!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu!" He bounced happily.

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan! Ahhh!"

"Don't you understand a single word I said?! I said no!" Sasuke turned his head to the other side.

"Guu, Guu, Guu..." Baby Kakashi said sadly.

Sasuke turned around and he stared at Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes looked like puppies.

"**OY! **Stop making that face! That's not going to change my mind, you little brat!"

Even though Sasuke told him to stop that, he didn't listen. He continually made his face.

"**QUIT IT!**"

Kakashi was about to cry. Sasuke stared at his eyes which began to fill with tears, but just looking at his face made him feel uncomfortable. He sighed, quickly opened his mouth, and ate it.

"Guu, Guu, Guu! Onee-chan!" Baby Kakashi said cheerfully.

Sakura giggled and thought, "**_I didn't think that Sensei would be able to make Sasuke-kun eat ice cream. He's so cute._**"

"**_I can't believe Sasuke also received an indirect kiss from Sakura-chan. I thought that I was going to be the only one...man, this sucks..._**" Naruto thought disappointed.

"Anyways, I'll go washes these dishes." Sakura suggested.

"I'll go wash my clothes since it's dirty." Sasuke got up.

"All rights then, Naruto, take Sensei with you. I think he's sleepy." Sakura told him.

"How do you know he's sleepy?" Naruto asked.

"Well, look at him!" Sakura pointed.

He saw Kakashi yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Now, take him okay?"

"Okay." Naruto picked up Kakashi and held him.

Sasuke walked out from the kitchen and Naruto followed him.

"Hey Sasuke, you and I both got an indirect kiss from Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke turned really red. "Don't be such a baka...it's not an indirect kiss...it's a..."

"Haha! If it is not an indirect kiss, then what is it? And also, why are you so red huh?"

"Shut up dobe! You're just imagining! It's...it's just a...just a...oh whatever! I'm gonna my wash clothes."

_**--Living Room--**_

Naruto went to the living room and slowly put Kakashi down on the couch. Kakashi slept peacefully and when Naruto was about to leave, something stopped him.

"Huh? What the?" Naruto turned around.

Kakashi was holding Naruto's hand. Naruto wanted to release his hand, but he does not want to wake him up. So, he decided to lie on the couch next to him and watch him. About 15 minutes later, Naruto yawned and fell asleep with his arm around him. (**_Saki: _**Awww!!! How sweet of him! :D)

**TBC**

* * *

Gomen, I know this chapter had no funny parts, but I just had the urge to write something cute! I thought it was very cute! Sorry, that this chapter is very short, but don't worry I promise I'll write longer. Next chapter will be funny! Hope you like it! Please **RR!**

**Saki:** Damn it! I didn't torture them in this chapter! (Bangs my head on table)

**Takeshi: **Don't worry; you'll get them in the next chapter. (Pats her head)

**Naruto: **Good! We don't care! (Sticks out his tongue)

**Sasuke: **Damn straight! You lost this battle!

**Sakura: **At least, this isn't so bad...it serves you right!

**Saki: **You guys will regret it! Next chapter, one of you guys will be tortured next! (Glares at them)

**Everyone: NOOOOOOO!!!!! **

**Kakashi: **Wow, I wonder who the lucky person is.

**Takeshi: **Saki is so impatient...she should just make herself appear in the story and whip them! **XD**

**Saki: **Actually...Takeshi...that really sounds like a good idea! :D

**Everyone: **(Glares at Takeshi) Hey...Takeshi...wanna play a game?

**Takeshi: **Sure! What is it?

**Everyone: **Killing Takeshi for giving Saki ideas!!! (Chases Takeshi with all kinds of weapons)

**Takeshi: **Nooooo!!!


	11. Rule 5:Learn to control your anger!

**Disclaimer:** Hell no!! Who do you think I am? Masashi Kishimoto!?

**A/N:** Gomen for not updating sooner! I have many things to do! Please forgive me! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta reader, **Takeshi-Chan!!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

(Word) action **_Italicized sentences_** thoughts

* * *

"Huh? What the?" Naruto turned around.

Kakashi was holding Naruto's hand. Naruto wanted to release his hand, but he does not want to wake him up. So, he decided to lie on the couch next to him and watch him. About 15 minutes later, Naruto yawned and fell asleep with his arm around him. (**_Saki: _**Awww!!! How sweet of him! **:D**)

* * *

_**Chapter 11-Rule#5-Learn to control your anger!**_

"Stupid little brat...making me eat that ice cream, he embarrassed me in from them...and also that idiot...thinking that he and I got an indirect kiss from Sakura...what the hell is he thinking? It's not even real kissing! It was just nothing! That dobe always say something stupid..." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"**_What if it was a...? Could it be this was a real kiss...? I got an indirect kiss from Sakura...What the hell am I thinking?! There is no way that could be it! It was nothing! Bah, why the hell am I acting like Naruto?! Stupid Naruto! I have no time to think of this! I gotta finish washing these clothes!_**" Sasuke thought, continuing to wash his clothes. He stopped.

"What the hell is wrong with me...? I feel weird...it's like I'm missing something...what could it be?" Sasuke wondered.

_**--Back to Naruto and Kakashi—**_

It's been an hour. Kakashi opened his eyes and yawned. He sat up, released his grasp from Naruto, and then looked at his Obaasan, who was snoring loudly.

"Obaasan, Obaasan, Obaasan!" Baby Kakashi poked Naruto's face because he wanted to wake him up.

Naruto was slept on. He didn't feel any poking and he just turned his head to the other side.

"Guu?"

Kakashi just stood there staring at him. He just kept poking him, but nothing worked. So, Kakashi just looked around the living room. He climbed off the sofa, landed on the ground softly, and crawled around the room.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!"

He saw a purse that apparently belonged to Sakura. He crawled closer and picked it up. He opened the purse and saw something interesting. It was...a picture of Sasuke. He stared at it.

"Guu?" He looked at it confusedly.

Kakashi saw an object nearby. It was a...**PEN**. He picked it up and an idea popped into his mind... (**_Saki:_** I'm sure you guys know what he's going to do eh? Hehe! **XD**)

Kakashi started writing on the picture. He loved to draw and he especially enjoyed writing on this shiny, slippery paper.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Hehe!" He giggled.

He kept on doing his mischief until...Sakura came out from the kitchen, holding a tray in her hands.

"Naruto and Sensei, I brought some milk and cookies! I thought that you guys might wan-" Sakura stopped and dropped them.

There was loud crash.

"Huh? Nani?! What was that sound?!" Naruto woke up, panicked.

Naruto turned to Sakura, she stood still like a stone; he looked down and saw the cookies and milk was a mess. Naruto looked back at Sakura, who was staring at Kakashi, turned back and stared at her with a confused face.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Sakura didn't say anything. She was completely furious.

**_--Sasuke—_**

"Finally! I finally finished washing my clothes. Well, I guess I should go back, sit on the couch and get some rest." Sasuke hanged his clothes.

**CRASH!!**

"Huh? What was that?"

"**SENSEI!!!**"

"Sakura-chan, **DON'T!**"

"I wonder what's going on..." Sasuke went to the living room.

**_---The trouble has began—_**

Naruto ran around in circles while holding Kakashi in his arms and Sakura chased Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! Don't kill him!"

"I must kill him!" Sakura chased him with a kunai in her hand.

"Sakura-chan! Please put down that kunai!" Naruto begged.

"**NO! YOU PUT SENSEI DOWN AND LET ME KILL HIM!!!**" Sakura screamed furiously.

"Guu? Obaasan, Obaasan, Obaasan?" Baby Kakashi looked at him with a bewildered face.

"Sakura-chan, it was an accident! He didn't mean to!"

"**AN ACCIDENT?! YOU CALLED THAT'S AN ACCIDENT?!** You don't know how hard it was for me to take a picture of Sasuke these years?!"

"Come on Sakura-chan! He's just a baby!"

"He's just a baby?!" She gave him a wickedness look and added, "He's not a baby! He's just stupid Sensei who causes me a lot of trouble and likes to make people mad!!!"

"Guu, Mama, Mama, Mama?"

"Demo, Demo...you can't kill him! He's our Sensei!"

"I don't care! He shall be punished for ruining my stuff!"

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke finally came into the living room.

"Sasuke! Thank god, you're here! Please save Sensei!" Naruto shouted to him, still running around in circles.

"Guu, Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Onee-chan!" Baby Kakashi giggled.

"Sakura! Calm down!" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm.

"**NO!** I can't calm down! He shall die for what he did!" Sakura tried to move, but Sasuke held her firmly.

"Stop it! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you trying to kill him?" Sasuke asked.

"Why am I trying to kill him?! I'll tell you why! I got a picture of you and he ruined it with a pen!!! I took that picture of you, which took many years, while you're walking. So, he deserves to **DIE!**"

Sasuke sweat drop slid on back of his head.

"**_Man, I didn't know Sakura would be a stalker...No wonder she's so obsessed ..._**" Sasuke thought.

"It doesn't matter! It's **JUST**a picture, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura turned and faced at Naruto with flames in her eyes.

(**_Saki:_** Uh-oh! Danger!!! I sense danger! **O.o**)

"**JUST?! **It's not just a picture!!! You don't know how much this picture is worth to me!!! Do you want to die too?!"

Sakura screamed out loud.

Naruto got freaked out, took a several large steps, and trying to avoid her.

"Uh...um...no..." Naruto said slowly by bit a bit.

"Then shut up and let me kill him!"

"**SHUT UP SAKURA!**" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"I don't even know why the fuck you care about that picture so much. You still see me everyday and beside it's useless! You're just dumb girl who does something dumb for no reason! So, forget about that picture!"

Somehow, Sakura cried after what Sasuke said to her.

"...Sasuke-kun...**YOU BAKA!**" Sakura cried as she pushed Sasuke aside.

Sakura ran, opened the door and slammed it.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Mama, Mama, Mama!" Baby Kakashi said sadly.

"Sasuke, aren't you going after her?" Naruto asked.

"Why should I? She deserves it! So, there's no need for me to go after her. Besides, she's just stupid annoying girl! " Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto was angry when he heard what Sasuke said. He couldn't take it any longer. Naruto put Kakashi on the floor. Kakashi sat on the floor and stared at him.

"Guu, Obaasan, Obaasan, Obaasan?"

Naruto walked near Sasuke. He was giving him heated looks.

"What are you looking at, dobe?" Sasuke said unemotionally.

Naruto clenched his hand into a fist and punched Sasuke's face. Sasuke fell on the floor, crashed the coffee table, and blood trickled down his mouth...

"Guu, Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Onee-chan..."

"**WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, DOBE?!**"

"Don't you **DARE **say anything bad to Sakura-chan?! Sakura-chan is not stupid annoying girl! " Naruto shouted angrily.

"What do you care?! What I said it's true! I don't even know why she's in ninja group since she's just weak girl, who doesn't even have strength to fight in the mission! It's better off without her!"

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme! You don't care how she feels?!"

"Why should I care about her feeling?!"

"Well, you should! You just hurt her feelings! You don't know how badly it is to say things that make others feel hated and suicidal! So, you're just a jerk!"

"Whatever...It's not like I care about!" Sasuke ignored him.

"Fine! Be that way!" Naruto turned around and headed to the door.

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" Baby Kakashi turned his head around.

Naruto opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you think, you idiot?! I'm going to look for her!" Naruto slammed the door.

"Guu, Obaasan, Obaasan, Obaasan?"

**_--It's evening, Naruto searching for Sakura—_**

Naruto searched around the village to look for Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Where are you?" Naruto shouted.

There was no response.

"**_Sakura-chan, where could you be...? Please be all right..._**" Naruto thought apprehensively.

Naruto didn't give up on searching for Sakura. He kept on searching, and searching until...an ideal place for Sakura to be at popped into his mind.

"Maybe she's at..."

**_--3 hours past, The Park—_**

Naruto went to the park, stopped, and finally found Sakura, who swung slowly on a swing.

"**_I was right. She was at the park._**" Naruto thought.

Naruto walked closer to Sakura and kneeled down. He stared up at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura lifted her head up and stared at Naruto with her red sullen eyes.

"Naruto..."

Naruto saw traces of her tears on her face, which were still continually flowing down her damp cheeks.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

"No...I'm not okay..." Sakura looked down.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"...It's...Sasuke-kun...It's...just...just that...I didn't expect him...to say horrific things to me...I mean what he said about me...Made me think that...I'm just dumb girl who is worth nothing, just piece of useless trash...That's when I realize that...I...I...I'm starting to hate myself..." Sakura cried even more because she felt like her soul was slowly begun to be eaten by Sasuke's remarks.

Naruto couldn't stand looking at Sakura sad. Naruto held Sakura's hand into his own. Sakura looked up, stared at Naruto's navy blue eyes, and saw warmth and love in which she never saw in Sasuke. Naruto wiped one of her tears with his hand and said,

"Sakura-chan...what Sasuke said about you, isn't true. You're not a dumb girl...I think you're the most intelligent girl I ever met that cares about people much. If you were dumb girl, you wouldn't be become a ninja right now and be a genin with us. I mean, I was glad that you are my group because you are a very sweet person that has a good heart and you showed me how to be good guy...and...and without you...I don't know what I would do...I think you're very special to me..."

Sakura felt warmth when Naruto finished. Her heart begun to beat faster as she looked into his azure eyes.

"**_I never thought that Naruto would say something sweet to me...I always thought that Naruto was just an annoying boy, but I was wrong...I feel comfortable when I'm around him...I feel happy...Wait a minute...Why is my heart pounding fast...? Could it be that...I like...Naruto...?_**" Sakura thought, and blushed.

"Sakura-chan"

"Nani?" Sakura looked at him.

Naruto leaned closer and kiss her lips passionately. Sakura's eyes widened, but she closed her eyes. Naruto slipped his tongue into hers and Sakura gladly let it enters hers. Sakura bit his lower lip as they continued to kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, keeping her warm from the breezy night...

**_--Meanwhile Sasuke and Kakashi walked--_**

Sasuke was holding a flashlight on his right hand and the other, held Kakashi's hand. Kakashi was hopping right beside him.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Onee-chan!" Baby Kakashi giggled as he hopped many times which caused Sasuke to walk slower.

"Stop hopping, you little brat!" Sasuke yelled.

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" He stopped hopping and began to cry.

"Okay, okay don't cry! What should I do...? I always seen Sakura kiss his forehead...but...ah fuck it!" Sasuke lower his head and kissed Kakashi's forehead.

"Damn it, where could they be?" He asked himself after Kakashi quieted down.

They searched around the whole village. Sasuke was about to pass the park, but Kakashi stopped him. Sasuke turned around and looked at him crossly.

"What are you doing?"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, play, play, play, Onee-chan!" Baby Kakashi pointed.

"We don't have time to play, you little brat! Right now w-" Sasuke stopped.

Sasuke saw a couple kissing. He couldn't see who it is since it was dark. Sasuke decided to use the flashlight. He turned it on and pointed at the couple. His eyes widened. The flashlight dropped on the soft dirt and Naruto and Sakura stopped kissing. Naruto turned around to who it is, and he saw Sasuke, who completely stagger. Naruto gave him a small smile.

"Mama, Mama, Mama!"

**TBC**

* * *

Gomen for the Cliffhanger! I have to stop here because I know you guys really want to know what happen next! Just be patient, all right? Anyways this is for readers, who love NaruSaku! Hope you like it! Please **RR!**

**Saki: **Whoa...Sakura was so scary...I didn't expect her that she wanted to kill Kakashi that bad.

**Takeshi: **Yeah...I know... But that's not going to happen! No one is going to hurt my precious Kakashi! (Hugs Kakashi tightly)

**Kakashi: **You're choking me... (Turns blue face)

**Takeshi: **Nani? What did you say? (Looks at Kakashi)

**Kakashi: **Please...I need...air...

**Sakura: **Naruto (Sigh) (Looks at Naruto)

**Naruto: **Sakura-chan (Sigh) (Heart shaped eyes) **I GOT A KISS FROM SAKURA-CHAN!!! WHOO-HOO!!! I LOVE YOU, SAKI-KUN!**

**Sasuke: **You guys disgusting me...

**Saki: **(Sweat drops) I didn't imagine that Naruto would be happy this much...


	12. End of day 1

**Disclaimer:** Hell no!! Who do you think I am? Masashi Kishimoto!?

**A/N: **Gomen for updating late! Yeah, yeah, I know what you, readers, are thinking about shocking scene of Naru/Saku kissing, but let's face it, I'm trying to add some interesting parts. Anyways, thanks for liking my last chapter and thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta reader, **Takeshi-Chan!!!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

(Word) action **_Italicized sentences_** thoughts

* * *

Sasuke saw a couple kissing. He couldn't see who it is since it was dark. Sasuke decided to use the flashlight. He turned it on and pointed at the couple. His eyes widened. The flashlight dropped on the soft dirt and Naruto and Sakura stopped kissing. Naruto turned around to see who it is, and he saw Sasuke, who completely stagger. Naruto gave him a small smile.

"Mama, Mama, Mama!"

* * *

_**Chapter 12- End of day 1**_

Sasuke stood there for a few minutes; he looked like he saw a ghost. Sakura sat there and looked at him with a surprised face.

"Sasuke-kun…I…uh…um…well…I…" Sakura tried to think of something to say.

Sasuke started running.

"Guu, Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Onee-chan!" Baby Kakashi turned his head when he noticed that Sasuke was running.

"Sasuke-kun! Chotte Matte!" Sakura got off the swing as she was about to run after him, but Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm.

Sakura turned around to face Naruto, "What are you doing, Naruto?! Let me go, I have to go after him!"

"Sakura-chan, why bother? It's better to leave him alone." Naruto stared at the ground.

"What are you talking about?! I can't leave him alone! He must be mad at me for what I did! Now, let me go!" Sakura tried to use her other hand to push him, so he would release her arm.

"If you find him, what are you gonna say to him?" Naruto asked.

Sakura stopped and thought. "**_I haven't thought of that…What would I say to him?_**"

"Exactly! If you don't know what you're going to say to him, he might say something terrible things to you again and you might end up getting hurt again. All I want for you is to be happy. Sakura-chan, you should know that I love you for a long time. Please, try to understand...I care about you… I don't want to see you sad again and have Sasuke-teme blame you… Just leave that cold-blooded guy alone. He deserves to be alone."

Sakura sighed. "You're right…I shouldn't get blamed for what happen…But what if Sasuke-kun doesn't come home? I mean he migh-"

"Don't worry, he'll come back. I'm sure of it. He just need some time. Just trust me." Naruto patted back softly. Sakura nodded.

"Naruto...I…" Sakura got cut short.

"Mama, Mama, Mama!" Baby Kakashi said.

Sakura looked down and saw Kakashi was in between Naruto and her.

"Mama, Mama, Mama, Carry, Carry, Carry!" Baby Kakashi raised his hands.

(**_Saki- _**Awwww!!! Kakashi is damn **KAWAII! **I just love it when babies do that! It made me want him now!!! Hehe!**:D**)

Sakura smiled and picked Kakashi up. She wrapped her arms around him in tight embrace while he stared at Sakura.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Mama, Mama, Mama Hehe!" Baby Kakashi giggled as he hugged her back.

"Well, it's getting late. Let's go home now." Naruto whispered.

_**--Meanwhile Sasuke's running—**_

Sasuke was still on the run as he tried to get away from the village. He reached the forest. Sasuke stopped and started punching the huge tree. "**DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT! FUCKING DAMN IT!**" He screamed angrily.

Sasuke sat down and started beating the grass. "**_Why do I feel hurt?! Shit! It never happened to me before! Why I am mad at that dobe and Sakura when they kissed in front of my own eyes?! Fucking bastard! Tell me why?! Why am I acting like this?! I don't understand!_**"

Sasuke stopped as his breath ghastly. "**_What the hell is wrong with me?! Why am I acting like this?! Why am I so damn mad?! Damn it!_**"

Sasuke placed his hands on his head, and scratched his hair. "Damn it…I need…I need…**THE FUCKING ANSWER!!!**" Tears rolled down his cheeks and he touched the tears with his hand. "What the hell…? What's this water?! …Oh my god…Am I crying? Damn it! **STOP CRYING! **…Shit…I can't…what's the meaning of this?! God…**ANSWER ME!!!**" Sasuke said confused.

**_--Back to home—_**

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi went back to Kakashi's house. Naruto opened the door for Sakura to enter first. Once they went in, they headed to the living room. Kakashi was already asleep on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun isn't back yet." Sakura whispered.

"Well, I'm sure he's fine. He'll be here any minute." Naruto said as he crossed his arms behind his head.

**RING, RING, RING!**

"I'll get it!" Naruto shouted. Sakura followed Naruto.

**_--The phone--_**

"Moshi, Moshi. Hatake's residence." Naruto spoke.

"Moushi, Moushi. Naruto?" a male's voice said.

Naruto knew this familiar voice. "Sakura-chan, its Iruka-sensei!" He whispered. Sakura was surprised.

"Iruka-sensei! What's up?!"

"I just came by the house about 2 hours ago and you guys weren't there. I got worried, so where were you guys?" Iruka asked.

"Uh well…we were eating ramen at Ichiraku Ramen shop." Naruto lied.

"Really? That's good, you kids need some energy. Anyways, I called because I got news from Hokage-sama."

"News? Is it about Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto jumped down in excitement.

"Hai, I was going to tell you about the news, but since it's getting late. I'll tell you guys tomorrow around noon when I come by to your house okay?"

"Aw, come on! Come over now!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto, I'm very tired. I've been working hard and I need some rest. Just wait and be patient okay?"

"Bah, fine then. But you better bring Ramen for lunch then!" Naruto grumbled.

"Hai, Hai, I will. Ja, see you tomorrow. Oyasuminasai" Iruka said.

"Oyasuminasai." Naruto sighed as he hung up.

"So, what did he say?" Sakura asked.

Naruto explained everything about what Iruka told him. "Oh I see. I guess we have to wait another day." Sakura said disappointed. Then they heard a creak and the door were silently closed.

"It must be Sasuke-kun. Let's go to living room." Sakura said. Naruto nodded.

_**--Living room--**_

They got there and saw Sasuke had headed to the kitchen.

"Naruto, take Sensei to bed. I'll be right back." Sakura passed Kakashi slowly to Naruto. Kakashi was on Naruto's shoulder, who still asleep. Sakura had headed to the kitchen.

_**--Kitchen—**_

Sasuke was at the sink, washing his hands.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura called.

Sasuke didn't bother to turn around and continued to wash his hands.

"Sasuke-kun…Listen, I just want to say that I…I … Gomen nasai!"

"For what?" Sasuke asked.

"Well…you know…about the kiss…I didn't mea-" Sakura got cut short because Sasuke spoke again.

"So what? It just a kiss. Besides, I don't care who you get kiss with and it's not like I care about it." Sasuke said coldly.

"Demo…I…**OH MY GOD!** Sasuke-kun what happen to your hands?! Your hands are bleeding!" Sakura saw his hands were cut deeply and bleed.

"Nothing." Sasuke shoved his hands inside his pocket.

"Please let me help you! It's at least, I can do." Sakura begged.

"**NO!** Listen here! It's none of your **DAMN** business! I can take care of myself! Why don't you go back and kiss your stupid boyfriend?!" Sasuke screamed.

"He's not my boyfriend…Naruto is...is…"

"Whatever! Let me alone! You're **ANNOYING!**" Sasuke turned around.

Sakura's feeling were hurt and she cried. She ran out the kitchen, up the stairs past Naruto, and inside her room. She slammed the door the hardest she can.

_**--Room--**_

"Sakura-chan…May I come in?" Naruto opened the door and peeked in. Sakura sobbed harder on the pillow. Naruto sat on the bed next to her cold body.

"What happened?" Naruto rubbed her shoulder.

"I rather not… talk about it…" Sakura cried.

Naruto sighed, "I understand…If you ever want to talk…Just let me know. I'm always here to help you and willing to do whatever it takes to make you feel better, okay?"

Sakura nodded.

Naruto left the room and slowly closed the door.

"**_Baka me, I thought I could make him love me…thought he had emotion, however I was wrong! He has no feelings…I should just give up and forget about loving him…He'll never love me…But somehow, I can't…I still love Sasuke-kun… Naruto…he loves me and he makes me feel happy…He is a very sweet guy, troublesome, hilarious, immature, and childish...I like him also…But…I don't know if I have same feelings for him …My heart is telling me that I don't know who I like…I'm really am a complete loser…_**" She thought. An hour later, Sakura fell asleep.

**_--3AM morning—_**

"**WAHHH!!!**" Baby Kakashi cried.

"Oh no…Sensei must be hungry…" Sakura got up and yawned. "I've better mak-" She fell back down asleep.

_**--30 minutes past—**_

Sakura awoke again and stared at the clock. "Its 3:30am right now…Why am I awake at this hour…Wait minute...? Sensei stopped crying …Maybe Naruto took care of him…" She whispered. "**_I think I'll get a glass of water and then go to bed._**" Sakura got off the bed.

Sakura opened the door, slowly walked downstairs, but stopped as she saw something that she couldn't believe with her own eyes. She saw Sasuke sitting on the couch with his arm tucked under Kakashi to make him feel comfortable, and fed Kakashi with warm bottle of milk.

"**_S-S-S-Sasuke-kun?! He's feeding Sensei?! Why would he…I mean…. Sasuke didn't seem like himself…This has got to be a dream. Yes, this is a dream…This gotta be it…_**" Sakura thought and pinched her cheek. "**_Ouch! No…It isn't a dream after all…_**"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Onee-chan!"

"Oy, you finish drinking your milk." Sasuke looked at him.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!" He nodded many times.

Sasuke put Kakashi on the couch. Kakashi sat and stared at him. Sasuke's head was down. "Damn it…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Onee-chan?"

"I just realized that…I was… hurt …"

"Guu?"

"I don't know why… but I'm so confused…it just that…when I saw that dobe and Sakura kissing…My heart felt like…like…it was stabbed or …I…I really don't get it…It really hurt me a lot…It just…It just…" Sasuke stopped.

Sakura sat on the stairs and continued to listen to what he was saying.

"It just that…I didn't expect…that I would get hurt this much…I thought it wouldn't affect me that much…but it does…I just realize that when I watched them…I felt like that I was being pushed away from them…I…I…**DAMN IT! **I feel like my heart like my heart was shattered into pieces …I don't understand this …God…I wanna know why I'm acting like this and…why I'm feeling like this…"

Kakashi saw Sasuke's tears drip onto his hands.

"Guu, Guu, Guu…" Baby Kakashi said sadly

"Of course, you wouldn't understand what I'm saying…because you're just a baby…Damn it…what am I crying for…? …I don't understand this…I'm so **FUCKING** confused! I need an answer…Damn it! What would Kakashi-sensei do if I told him about this…He knows what to do... I guess I have to figure this out all by myself…But what can I do now…? " Sasuke cried.

Kakashi crawled closer to Sasuke. Sasuke lifted his head up and looked at Kakashi's eye.

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Onee-chan, don't, don't, don't **CRY!**" Baby Kakashi wiped Sasuke's tears away with his hand.

"Don't cry? Why do you care…? It's not like you understand me and…" Sasuke got cut short because Kakashi spoke again.

"Guu, Kakashi **LOVE,****LOVE, LOVE,** Onee-chan!" Baby Kakashi smiled.

Sasuke looked at him unexpectedly. "You baka…Sometimes I hate you but…you're such a baka…" Sasuke slowly hugged Kakashi.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Onee-chan!" He giggled and hugged back.

Sakura slowly got up and went back to her room. She slowly closed the door and sat on the bed. "**_Sasuke-kun does have feelings…I never knew that he felt that way...I never seen him cry… I guess he's still confused…But confused of what? Well, I shouldn't be nosy. I hope he'll find the answer he desperately needs._**" Sakura thought.

**TBC**

* * *

Okay, this is really making me sad while typing this chapter, but anyways gomen; there isn't humor in this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be. 

One of reviewer asked me if Sakura was going to choose Naruto. Well, I'm not going to choose who she's going to end up with. I'm gonna let you readers vote! To let you readers know that yes, Asuma's team, Gaara's team, and others will come later in the chapter. Hope you like it! Please **RR! **

**Saki: **All right, readers! Who do you want couple to be? 1-NaruSaku and 2-SasuSaku! But I won't tell the result though since I don't want to spoil the surprise! **XD **Hehe!

**Naruto: PICK ME, ME, ME! PICK NUMBER 1! **Forget this Sasuke-teme! He's a **LOSER!** (Gives Sasuke the loser sign)

**Sasuke: WHO ARE YOU CALLING ME LOSER, STUPID DOBE?! **Bah, who want to go out with an ugly monster, **MR.** **DEAD LAST!**

**Naruto: **What did you say, Sasuke-teme?!

**Naruto and Sasuke: **(Glares) (Fights each other)

**Saki: **I can't believe this… Why are they struggling over this? (Slaps my forehead)

**Kakashi: **Now, now boys, Saki-kun isn't done reading her 3rd option.

**Naruto and Sasuke: **What are you talking about? (Stops fighting) There's no such thing that there's a 3rd option. (Looks at Kakashi with confused faces)

**Kakashi: **Of course, there is!(Opens the script and read out loud) The 3rd option is that Sakura might end up with no one. So, there might be a chance that you two might end up being a loner! Haha! (Laughs)

**Naruto and Sasuke: NANI?! **Why you bitch, Saki-kun! You shall pay for what you wrote! (Begins to get ready to kill her)

**Saki: **Oy! I never wrote such a thing! Damn ya, Kakashi! I'm gonna get ya for this! (Glares at Kakashi)

**Kakashi: **Aw, come on, Saki-kun…You know that…I was kidding…you wouldn't hurt Kawaii and adorable baby like me **GUU**… (Makes an innocent face)

**Sakura:** Kakashi-sensei! Stop acting like an innocent baby even when you're not!

**Takeshi: **That'll be interesting (Runs her hand through her hair) I wonder who Sakura is going to end up with…?


	13. Shopping!

**Disclaimer:** Hell no!! Who do you think I am? Masashi Kishimoto!?

**A/N:** Gomen for not updating sooner! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta reader, **Takeshi-Chan!!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

(Word) action **_Italicized sentences_** thoughts

* * *

Sasuke looked at him unexpectedly. "You baka…Sometimes I hate you but…you're such a baka…" Sasuke slowly hugged Kakashi. 

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Onee-chan!" He giggled and hugged back.

Sakura slowly got up and went back to her room. She slowly closed the door and sat on the bed. "**_Sasuke-kun does have feelings…I never knew that he felt that way...I never seen him cry… I guess he's still confused…But confused of what? Well, I shouldn't be nosy. I hope he'll find the answer he desperately needs._**" Sakura thought.

* * *

**_Chapter 13-Shopping!_**

Team 7 survived the first day taking care of baby Kakashi. Everyone was still fast asleep.Sasuke slept on the same bed with Kakashi with his hand around Kakashi.

**_--3 hours later, 6:30am—_**

Kakashi opened his eyes, sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked at his Onee-chan, who slept peacefully. Since Kakashi didn't want to wake up his Onee-chan, he climbed off the bed, landed softly on the ground, and crawled around the room slightly bored. Then Kakashi went to his Mama's room, crawled onto Sakura's bed, and stood up a little.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Mama, Mama, Mama!" Baby Kakashi shouted as he tried to lift himself up onto her bed.

Sakura couldn't hear Kakashi shouting since she was tired. Kakashi tried to get to her bed several times, but he gave up, and crawled out to the next room. Naruto was snoring loudly, which you can hear from the next room. Kakashi looked around and found something interesting him, which was **BLACK MARKER** on the floor. He crawled closer, picked it up, and stared at it.

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" He looked at it confusedly. An idea popped into his mind.

_**--1 hour later, 7:30am—**_

Sakura woke up, scratched her arm, got off the bed, and pulled back the curtains. "That was a good night's sleep. Today is a brand new day!" She smiled.

"Mama, Mama, Mama!"

Sakura turned around and saw Kakashi sitting on the floor.

"Sensei! What are you doing in here? I thought you were in Sasuke's room." Sakura asked as she picked up Kakashi and embraced him.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Mama, hehe!" He giggled.

"Ohayo…Sakura-chan." Naruto yawned as he walked in her room.

"Ohayo Naru-… What the?!" Sakura stopped.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto stared at her.

Sakura started to giggled and covered her mouth.

"Sakura-chan, what are you giggling about?" Naruto looked at her confusedly.

"Hehe…it's…um…your face…" She giggled more.

"Huh?" Naruto walked to the mirror. "**ARGH! **What happened to my face?!"

Naruto's face had a mustache, a beard, with many dots across his cheeks, and his lips were all black as he was devil, which was all done with a black marker.

"Who did this?! It must be Sasuke-teme! I'm gonna kick his ass!" Naruto's tempter exploded.

"What's with that noise?! I'm trying to get some sleep here!" Sasuke came in with an angry face, which Naruto and Sakura stared at.

"What's the matter you two? It looks like you saw a ghost." They both started to giggled.

"Nani, Nani?" Sasuke raised his left eyebrow.

"I think you better check your face!" Naruto said between his laughs.

Sasuke walked to the mirror. "**WHAT THE HELL?!** Who drew on my face?!"

Sasuke's face had his black circles around his eyes and his nose, and three lines on his cheek like a cat.

"It was that stupid little brat who did this, wasn't it?! I'm gonna kill him!" Sasuke shouted as he was about to strangle him.

"Guu, Guu, Guu…" Baby Kakashi was frightened.

"All right, Sasuke-kun, that's enough! I want you guys to go wash your room and I'll be downstairs in the living room." Sakura pushed them.

"Hai, Hai." Naruto and Sasuke went to wash their faces and dress up.

_**--Living room—**_

"So, what are we going to do now?" Naruto asked as he sat on the couch.

"I was thinking that we should go out and eat. Do some shopping and then something fun. After that, we can come back at noon when Iruka-sensei comes by. What do you think guys?" Sakura suggested.

"That's a good idea! I want a break!" Naruto smiled.

"Great, how about you, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turned around and faced Sasuke.

"Whatever." Sasuke said coldly meaning he doesn't care.

"Yosh! Let's go then!" Naruto raised his fist in the air.

**_--Walking downtown in the village—_**

"Wow, look at that beautiful necklace!" Sakura pointed.

"Yeah, it is beautiful, Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled and stood next to Sakura.

"Hmm, are you two almost done? We've been looking at jewelries for an hour." Sasuke was tired of waiting.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!" Baby Kakashi giggled, and then he saw two people with a baby.

"I think we should buy this for our baby, honey." The woman pointed out as an option.

"I agree. It's perfect for our child. Isn't that right cutie pie?" The man kissed the baby's forehead.

The baby giggled, and the parents leaned closer to its cheek on each side.

Kakashi stared at the three, and pulled Sasuke's and Naruto's shirts closer to Sakura's cheeks.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Mama together Onee-chan, Mama together Obaasan!" He giggled happily.

Naruto and Sasuke moved away, blushing.

"Sensei, what are you doing? That's not right, don't do that again okay?" Sakura blushed as she looked at him.

"Guu, Guu, Guu…" Baby Kakashi said sadly.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura kept on walking. Once again, Kakashi saw another couple walking together.

"You're so cute!" The man said.

"No, you're cuter!" The woman said while holding his hand.

"Mama, down, down, down!" Baby Kakashi told her.

"You want to go down?" Sakura asked.

He nodded many times. "Guu, Guu, Guu!"

Sakura put him down. Kakashi walked towards Sasuke and Naruto. "What do you want, you little brat?" Sasuke stared unpleasantly at him.

Kakashi held Naruto's and Sasuke's hand and pulled them to follow him. "What's wrong, Sensei? Where are you taking us?" Naruto wondered.

They went back to Sakura. Kakashi put Naruto's and Sasuke's hands on each of Sakura's hands. "Guu, Guu, Guu, Mama together love Onee-chan, Mama together love Obaasan!" He giggled as he hopped repeatedly.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly released their hands. "What are you doing, you little brat?! Stop doing something stupid again, you got it?!" Sasuke blushed.

"Guu, Guu, Guu…" He began to cry.

"Ah, don't cry! I…uh…look there's a clown is selling balloons! I'll buy you one!" Sasuke held Kakashi's hand and rushed over there to buy the balloon.

**_--Balloons—_**

"Here you go, sir!" A clown gave a balloon to Sasuke.

Sasuke passed it to Kakashi. Kakashi held it, "Guu, Guu, Guu, another!"

"No more!" Sasuke crossed his arms. Kakashi cried again. "Ah okay, okay, I'll buy you another one! Geez, stupid little brat!" Sasuke bought another balloon. "Here you go!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu…" Kakashi made an unhappily face.

"You want another balloon don't you?" Sasuke grumbled. Kakashi smiled. "Fine, this is last one you got it?!" He nodded. Sasuke passed the last one balloon to Kakashi. "Guu, Guu, Guu, Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Onee-chan!" He giggled happily.

"**_Sasuke-kun is so sweet. He sure can't stand Sensei's crying._**" Sakura thought.

"Let's go now." Sasuke said.

Naruto held Kakashi's hand, Sasuke and Sakura continued to walk. Kakashi stopped Naruto, who turned around and looked at him. "What's the matter, Sensei?"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Obaasan!" Baby Kakashi pointed.

Naruto looked at the direction where Kakashi was pointing: Ice cream store. Naruto looked back at Kakashi. "You want ice cream?"

"Guu, Guu, Guu!" He nodded numerous times.

"Okay. Sakura-chan and Sasuke, Kakashi wants ice cream. Let's go there."

"Well all right, I'm doing this to make Sensei happy." Sakura ran her fingers through her hair.

"Fine! As long that little brat keeps his annoying cries quiet." Sasuke shoved his hands inside his pockets. They went to the store.

"Here you go sir, three scoops of ice cream: strawberry, chocolate, vanilla. I hope you enjoy them! Please come again." He handed Naruto an ice cream cone.

Naruto passed it to Kakashi and Kakashi pulled his mask down. Kakashi started to lick it, "Guu, Guu, Guu, Obaasan, hehe!"

"All right, let's go no-… oh my god! It's Ichiraku ramen! My sweet baby ramen! I must eat!!!" Naruto ran there crazily.

"Bah, that dobe is such an idio-…Wow…that weapon looks so cool." Sasuke walked closer to the window.

"Chotte matte, Naruto and Sasuke come back! …I never thought they would be this happy…" Sakura sighed. "Sensei, let's go an-… huh? Waii! Where's Sensei?! Oh my god! He's gone!"

**_--Kakashi walking—_**

"Guu, Guu, Guu!" He licked the ice cream and stopped. He knew something was missing. "Guu, Mama, Obaasan, Onee-chan?" He looked around where there were many people who passed him until he realized that he was alone. "Guu…Mama…Obaasan…Onee-chan…"

_**--Meanwhile Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura—**_

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HE'S GONE'?** Are you telling us that little brat is missing?!" Sasuke yelled dreadfully.

"Hai…he must have wandered off when you guys ran to look at the weapon and ramen…" Sakura twiddled her fingers together.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan…don't blame it yourself. We'll find him." Naruto patted her back.

"He's right, it isn't your fault. This is all your fault, dobe! It's all because you went off to eat the stupid ramen! If it wasn't you and your stupid ramen, none of this would have happen!" Sasuke poked Naruto's chest.

"What the hell?! Shut up, you idiot! Don't insult ramen and it isn't my fault, you were looking at the lame weapon! So, it's your fault, moron!" Naruto poked him back.

"Who are you calling me moron, you stupid fox?!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt.

"You are, freak!" Naruto also grabbed Sasuke's shirt.

"You guys, **STOP FIGHTING! **We don't have time to argue! We have to look for him now!" Sakura separated them.

"She's right, let's go look for him!" Naruto shouted.

_**--Back to Kakashi—**_

Kakashi continued to walk around until he heard a loud voice from a woman. He turned around and saw four people. First a woman who had long purple hair down wearing **ANBU **clothes and next to her was a woman with her hair spiked up wearing a black shirt with trench coat and a black skirt. The other two were men dressed in Jounin's clothes and wore their head protector in a bandanna form. Can you guess who they are?

"Come on, you guys! There are some clothes I need to buy! If you don't hurry up, it'll be sold out!" Masako yelled. (**_Saki-_** I don't really know what is her name. So I made up her name.)

"Yeah, that's right! Get your ass over here or I won't forgive you guys!" Anko shouted.

"Hai, Hai…I know…Why did we agree to come with them?" Genma grumbled as he carried many bags in each of his hands.

"It's because we loved them Genma…cough…I'm doing this…cough…because I want Masako to be happy." Hayate coughed as he carried boxes in his hands.

"Yeah, yeah…I know…I just wish Anko wasn't so hard on me…I wish she should say something nice once in a while." Genma sighed.

They continued to walk, but they didn't see Kakashi walking towards them. Then Hayate crashed into Kakashi. Kakashi's balloon flew off. "Guu, balloon, balloon, balloon…" Kakashi looked up as he saw the balloon fly.

Then, Genma turned around and crashed into Kakashi. Kakashi fell down, sat up, and looked at his ice cream cone, but his ice cream wasn't there. He looked down and saw his ice cream on the floor. Outrageous!

"Oy, you okay cough little kid?" Hayate bent down after he put all the boxes down.

Kakashi tried to pick up the ice cream. "Hey! Don't pick up it! It's bad for you! It's dirty!" Genma held Kakashi's hand.

"**WAHHHH!!!**"

"**AHH!** Don't cry, little boy! What did I do wrong?!" Genma threw his hands up and down panicked.

"What's going on here?" Anko rushed over and saw Kakashi crying.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything! He's just crying!"

"Aw, what's wrong, little boy? Are you lost? Where's your parents?" Masako picked Kakashi up and tried to calm him down.

"Genma look what…cough…you did, you made…cough…him…cough…cry!" Hayate coughed as he covered his mouth.

"**ME?!** What do you mean 'I made him cry'?! I didn't do anything wrong; I just stopped him from eating the ice cream! Also, you crashed into him and the balloons flew off, so it's your fault!"

"I admitted that…cough…I did…cough…but you're the…cough…one crashed…into him and…made his…ice cream…fall…"

"Well, it was an accide- …ah screw it! Never mind! What are we gonna to do with him?" Genma crossed his arms.

"What do you think?! We're going to buy another ice cream for him and find his parents!" Anko smacked Genma's head.

_**--Back Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura—**_

"Damn it, where could that brat be?!" Sasuke growled.

"I hope he's okay…I'm worried about him." Sakura said agitatedly.

"Hey, you guys. Isn't that Sensei?" Naruto pointed.

They stared at where Naruto was pointing and saw Kakashi happily eating his ice cream with a woman holding him. "It is him!" They ran there.

"There you are!" They said together.

"Is this baby yours?" Masako asked.

"Hai!"

She slowly passed Kakashi to Sakura. Sakura said, "Sensei, you made us worry!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu!" Baby Kakashi giggled.

"Sensei? Why are you calling him, Sensei?" Anko raised her eyebrows.

"**_Holy crap! We're in trouble! We gotta do something!_**" They thought together.

"No, no, you must of misheard it…we said Karou…right Sasuke?" Naruto laughed anxiously.

"Yeah…That's right…" Sasuke tried to smile.

"Don't tell me that you three are the parents?" Genma looked at them as suspicion.

"Uh no…we're not his parents…This is Kakashi's…uh…nephew." Sakura smiled.

"Nani?!" They shouted.

"I didn't know Kakashi-senpai had a nephew." Masako said surprised.

"Then why isn't he…coughs…taking care…of him…cough…now?" Hayate asked.

"Uh…it's because he doesn't like to take care of him and he hates babysitting!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, that's right! That's why he told us to take care of him until someone comes pick him up!" Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why that **LAZY** Kakashi! I'm gonna kick his ass when I see him for not doing a job himself!" Anko yelled furiously, and clenched her fist.

"Hehe…yeah…Anyways, we gotta go now." Naruto put his hands around his head.

"Take good care of Karou." Genma patted Kakashi's head.

"We will." Sakura said.

"Bye, bye Karou. Hope we can see each other again!" Masako smiled.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!" Baby Kakashi giggled.

"Ja ne." They waved.

"Hey Hayate…" Masako called.

"Nani…cough….What is it?" Hayate faced her.

"I was wondering…when are we going to get married and have kids?"

"Nani?!"

"So you guys, where do you want to go next now?" Sakura asked.

"How about we go get something to eat since we haven't eaten anything?" Sasuke recommended.

"Yeah, let's go eat now!"

**TBC**

* * *

I know this chapter doesn't have any humor and it's all crappy. Gomen nasai, I tried to make it funny. Anyways yes, I know Hayate is dead, but I brought him back. Since I don't know what's the woman's name if she either Hayate's girlfriend or sister, but I decided it's his girlfriend. Well, I don't know if anyone likes the pairing GenmaAnko, but I do. Anyways, hope you like it and please **RR!**

**Saki: **Wow, I can't believe how many readers voted (Reads the emails)

**Naruto: **Who won?! Is it me or what? Oh god! Please better be me! (Begs)

**Saki: **Sorry Naruto, I won't tell the results yet because I didn't say the voting over.

**Sasuke: **Nani?! Are you telling us that you're going to let them continue voting?

**Takeshi: **Of course! It's better to have them vote and besides we still have time! (Laughs)

**Sakura: **I wonder how long this story is going to be… (Sighs)

**Kakashi: **I hope it never ends because that would be cool! (Chuckles)

**Team 7: **(Glares at Kakashi)

**Saki and Takeshi: **Anyways, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	14. We meet again

**Disclaimer:** Hell no! Who do you think I am? Masashi Kishimoto?

**A/N: **Oh my god…I felt so bad that I didn't update this story for so long!Gomen for updating late! My beta reader didn't proof read this chapter. I know there's lots of mistake, grammar, or misspelling. I'm sorry if the story is very hard to read or understand. Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Anyways, **ENJOY!**

(Word)- action **_Italicized sentences_**- thoughts

* * *

"So you guys, where do you want to go next now?" Sakura asked. 

"How about we go get something to eat since we haven't eaten anything?" Sasuke recommended.

"Yeah, let's go eat now!"

* * *

**_Chapter 14- We meet again_**

**_--_Restaurant_--_**

Naruto and Sasuke sat down at the table while Sakura placed Kakashi on a baby chair for him to sit and she sat down. They stated looking through the menu. Soon, the waiter came by.

"Hello, my name is Kyo and I'll be your waiter for this afternoon. Are you ready to order?" He said formally.

"Yeah, I'll hav-" Naruto looked up and shouted as he pointed, "**AH!** It's you again!"

Kyo looked up and saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. "Whoa! It's you guys again."

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked surprise.

"What do you think? I worked here, need to earn some money. Anyways, what are the little brats doing here without your parents around?" He chuckled.

"Who are you calling us little brats, you stupid old man! Do you wanna fight us!" Sasuke slammed his hands on the table.

Kyo held up his hands as he was surrender, "Hey, hey, chill man. I was just kidding. Man, I can't believe you get mad easily by a simple joke. You sure have bad temper."

"Well, I don't take the damn joke! You're the one getting me on my nerves!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"Sasuke-kun, calm down…we're not here to fight. We're here to eat, remember? Let's just forget about it and order, okay" Sakura said calmly.

Sasuke grumbled, "Fine. Let's get this over with."

"Okay then. Now, what would you like to order?" Kyo took out pen and ready to write on the notepad.

"I'll take Miso Ramen with extra pork!" Naruto said overexcited.

"I'll have Onigiri." Sasuke looked away.

"I think I'll have curry sauce with rice, soup, and sushi." Sakura pointed the menu.

"My, my, I didn't know a girl like you would eat this much. No wonder, your hips are getting so big." Kyo laughed.

Sakura glares at him, "For your information, I'm not the only will be eating for this food. Second, I have to feed someone else too." She pointed at Kakashi.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" Baby Kakashi giggled as he banging the spoon on the table.

"Oh! Sorry about that, I didn't know that you brought Kakashi's son here. Anyways, I'll get your order ready." Kyo walked away.

"I can't believe we meet that guy again! Why does that guy have to be our waiter? He's so damn annoying!" Naruto whispered.

"I know…I can't believe he works here too. By the way, how does he know Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura wondered.

"Who knows? He's very suspicion…We better keep an eye on that guy because he can be either spy or nin-hunter. We don't know what he might do to Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke looked at them.

They nodded.

**_--_10 minutes past_—_**

"Here your order! Enjoy your meal!" Kyo bowed and left.

Naruto was gulping all of the ramen on his mouth. Sasuke was eating onigiri quietly. Sakura was eating sushi; then she fed the curry sauce at Kakashi. Kakashi opened his mouth and ate it happily. "Guu, Guu, Guu, Mama, Mama, Mama!" Baby Kakashi giggled.

"You like that food, don't ya? Hehe, you're so cute, Sensei!" Sakura gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, another!"

"You wanna another kiss?"

He nodded numerous times. "Guu, Guu, Guu!"

"All right." Sakura gave him another kiss.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Mama, Mama, Mama, Me like kiss, kiss, kiss!" He hugged Sakura.

"Hehe, you're so adorable! Yes, yes, you are!" Sakura smiled and gave him more kisses.

Kakashi kept on hugging her and they giggled same time. Sasuke watched them, which it really make him…upset. He tried to ignore it, but he kept on hearing them giggling. Pretty soon, Sasuke is going to, "**STOP HUGGING HER, YOU LITTLE BRAT!**" He screamed as he stood up.

Sakura and Kakashi stopped, looked at Sasuke. Naruto was staring at him with mouthful of ramen confusedly. Sasuke realized that the whole customers were staring at him. Sasuke's face got really red. "I…Uh…I …I gotta go to the restroom!" He ran to the restroom.

"What the heck was that? Why Sasuke-teme yelled at Sensei?" Naruto rubbed his hair.

"I have no idea." Sakura said worriedly. "**_I wonder what's wrong with him. I hope he's all right._**"

**_--_Restroom_—_**

Sasuke splash some cold water on his face. He grabbed the paper towel, wiped his face, and then stares at the mirror. "What the heck did I do that for? Why am I so mad?"

"It's because you're jealous."

Sasuke turned around and saw Kyo who was leaning against the wall. "What do you mean by that?" Sasuke raised his left eyebrows.

"First, you're jealous because Kakashi's son was getting all the kisses instead of you, second, it's because you like that girl." Kyo smiled.

"**NANI! **I'm not jealous of anyone! Why would I be jealous of that little brat! Also, I don't like her either!" Sasuke hissed.

"Are you sure about that? To me, you seem like you like her."

"Shut up, you idiot! Don't you understand what I said, '**I. DON'T. LIKE. HER!**'Now, leave me alone!" Sasuke turned around.

"Suit yourself. If you say so, but its better think about it kid. You might be wrong." Kyo had lefts the restroom.

"**_Why would I be jealous! He thinks that I like her. Gimme me a break! She's not even my type…Also, she's annoying._**" Sasuke thought.

Suddenly, Sasuke's heart started to beat really fast. "**_Wait a second…Why is my heart thumping...? The more I think of her, the more my heart beat even faster…What's the meaning of this..?...Oh my god…Could it be that I…I …No, it can't be…_**"

**_--_Walked out from restaurant_—_**

"Oh man, that was a good lunch! I'm glad that I got to eat more ramen and it was the great!" Naruto rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah, I agreed. So anyways, where are we going to do next?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. Do you have any idea?" Naruto put his hands behind the head.

"Well, why don't we walk around then?" Sakura recommend.

"Sure, fine with me." Naruto said.

"How about you, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura faced him.

"…Yeah sure…Whatever…" Sasuke looked away blushed.

Sakura thought "**_I wonder why Sasuke-kun is so red? Did he get a fever? Should I ask him? No…I shouldn't…because he would ignore me anyways. I shouldn't bother to ask him._**"

"All right, let's go then."

**_--_Play a game_—_**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked around the village for past 30 minutes. Until, someone called them. "Hey, you kids. Why don't you play a game?"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura turned around to see who called them. Their eyes were widening, it's the same person who they met at the restaurant. "Nani! You again!" Sasuke pointed.

"Yup, it's me again." Kyo smiled.

"I thought you were working at the restaurant. Aren't you supposed to be working?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, I don't work there anymore because I don't like working as a waiter and clean all of that stuff. So, I just quitted that job. Anyways, do you want to play a game?" Kyo asked again.

"Game? What kind of game?" Naruto asked curious.

"The game is called Kokkuri-san. It's pretty fun game, why don't you try it?" He asked.

(**_Saki-_** Kokkuri-san means that is the magic to summon the spirit and ask it questions. But it isn't Japanese traditional magic actually. Its origin is 'table turning' of Western stage magic. In early this century, an American sailor shows it to people in Shimoda. They regarded it as spiritual phenomenon by fox.)

"No, we don't wan-" Sasuke got cut short because Kakashi spoke.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Mama, Obaasan, Onee-chan, play, play, play!" Baby Kakashi put Sasuke's shirt.

"See, Kakashi's son want you guys to play. Come on, just one game." Kyo chewed a toothpick.

"Fine, just one game." Sasuke said unemotionally.

"Okay, who want to go first?"

"Me, me, me!" Naruto raised his hand up.

"All right, what's your name?"

"Naruto."

"Hmm, Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, Tell me, does Naruto really love Ramen?" Kyo moved the coin as it landed on yes.

"Haha, yes it is. You love Ramen all right!"

"Wow, it's so true! I can't believe it really does work! This is really incredible!" Naruto shouted in amazed.

Sasuke and Sakura sweats drop slip behind their head.

"**_He's so stupid…I can't believe he believe that crap so simply._**" Sasuke thought.

"See, I told ya its work. What about you, Miss?" Kyo looked at Sakura.

"Uh…I don't think so...I'm not interested." Sakura laughed nervously.

"All right. Then, I'll do Kakashi's son. Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, Tell me, is Kakashi's son going to be adopted by a bird?" Kyo moved the coin and it landed on yes.

"Yes, he is! So, that's mean he'll be adopted by the bird. You better watch out." Kyo rubbed his chin.

"Nani! No way, that'll be problem. Sasuke and Sakura, we better keep an eye on him before that bird comes after him!" Naruto patted Kakashi's head.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Obaasan, Obaasan, Obaasan!" Baby Kakashi giggled.

"Bah, that's a stupid game. You think that's going to happen. Well, it won't! You probably were lying. There's no such things bird going to capture him. Also, that game, it's only for kid. Beside, it's dumb. I saw that game many times and it didn't happen. And I don't believe that crap either." Sasuke crossed his arm.

"Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, Tell me, who does Sasuke like?" He moved the coin again. It spelled.

Sasuke stares at him. "**SA-KU-RA! **Haha! So, you like Sakura, don't ya, little Sasuke!"

"Damn you bastard! Stop fooling around with me!" Sasuke growled.

"What? Don't tell me that you don't like her?"

Sasuke blushed. "Shut up, you jerk! Of course I d- I meant I don't like her! Yes, that's right, I don't like her!"

"Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, until what age did Sasuke wet his bed?" He asked himself.

"Hey! Knock it off, you bastard! Stop picking on me!" Sasuke hissed.

"If you don't believe Kokkuri-san, then it shouldn't bother you." Kyo stares at him evilly.

"Yeah Sasuke-teme, you said, you didn't believe that stuff. So, it shouldn't bother you." Naruto laughed.

"Shut up, dobe! You stay out of it!" Sasuke pushed him.

"Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, if Sasuke doesn't like Sakura, is he gay?" Kyo moved the coin and it landed on Yes.

"Ah ha! So, you are gay! No wonder, you looked like one!" He laughed.

"Why you bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" Sasuke clenched his fist.

"Haha! Sasuke is gay! That's funny!" Naruto laughed loudly.

"Shut up, dobe! You wanna die too!" Sasuke smacked Naruto's head.

"**_I can't believe that they would fight over for a stupid game…Sigh…But could it be true that Sasuke-kun really like me…?_**" Sakura thought.

**_--_Hour past_--_**

Sakura was sat down on floor while watching Naruto and Sasuke have been arguing. Kakashi sat on the floor next to Sakura. "Guu, Guu, Guu!" He bounces several times.

Kakashi looked up and saw something interesting him. "Guu, Guu, Guu, Mama, Mama, Mama!" He pulled Sakura's shirt.

"Nani Sensei?" Sakura looked at him.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Birdie, Birdie, Birdie!" Baby Kakashi pointed up.

"What birdie? I don't see an-" Sakura fell a wind blow past through her, she wiped the dust from her eyes. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and said, "Where did Sensei go?"

"Mama, Mama, Mama!"

Sakura heard the voice from the top. She looked up, her eyes widen, and saw Kakashi was capture the Giant Bird with his left foot claw. "Mama, Mama, Mama, Go bye, bye, bye!" He giggled as he waved her.

"Waii! **SENSEI!**" Sakura screamed at full volume.

It cause Sasuke and Naruto stopped fighting. They both went over there, "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

"Sen-Sen-Sen-sei"

"What about little brat! Did something happen to him!" Sasuke shook her.

"Sensei has been capture by the Giant Bird!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke and Naruto opened their jaw dropped. "**NANI! **That's impossible! How could have that happen!" They screamed.

"See! I told you, it happened. You guys don't believe in me." Kyo sat as he read the books.

"Shut up, you jerk! If you didn't play that stupid game, none of this happen would happen! Right now, I can't argue with you! We have to rescue him now!"

"Where did that bird go, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It went up to the forest!" Sakura pointed the direction.

"Let's go now!" They rushed over there.

**TBC**

* * *

Sigh…I couldn't think of any humor. Gomen, this chapter sucks…If you guys have any idea that would like to share humor with me. Please write an email or leave a review. I'll decide whether I like it or not, okay? Hope you like it and Please **RR!**

**Saki: **Whoa! Kakashi had been adopted by a bird! I wonder how Team 7 going to save him? (Wonders)

**Sasuke: **Why did you make Kyo say I'm gay! I'm definitely not gay! (Gave an angry face)

**Saki: **Aw, come on, Sasuke! Don't be mad at me! I'm just messing around with you! (Ruffling his hair)

**Sasuke: **(Slap Saki's hand) (Gave her a dirty looks)

**Sakura: **Could it be that Sasuke really like me? (Blushes)

**Kakashi: **Hmm…Maybe…or maybe not…It depends how this story going…unless he's gay. (Chuckled)

**Sasuke: **For the last time! **I'M NOT GAY! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND SINGLE WORD I SAID!**

**Naruto: **This is awesome; I didn't get torture this time! I'm so happy! (Cheers)

**Saki: **Who knows…Maybe you guys will be torture again Mwhahaha!

**Team 7: **(Afraid) her laughs scare us….


	15. Smile!

**Disclaimer:** Hell no! Who do you think I am? Masashi Kishimoto?

**A/N:** Gomen for not updating sooner! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my new beta-reader **harukakanata!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

(Word)- action **_ Italicized sentences_** -thoughts

* * *

"Where did that bird go, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. 

"It went up to the forest!" Sakura pointed the direction.

"Let's go now!" They rushed over there.

* * *

_**Chapter 15-Smile!**_

Meanwhile, the giant bird was hastened around in the forest. Kakashi was giggling and clapping his hands together.

Kakashi looked down and saw three people walking around in the forest that seems like they were mad or lost.

First a blonde girl with four pigtails and wearing a fishnet with a light purple dress and red scarf tied around her waist. She had a forehead protector that was tied around her neck and had a huge fan that was carried behind her back. Next to her was a boy who had make-up on and wore all black clothes. He had a puppet that was covered with white bandages. Last one was a red-haired boy who wore black clothes and carried a light brown gourd. Can you guess who they are?

"I'm hungry…" Gaara said coldly.

"Gaara, why are you telling me? It's not like I have food that I can feed you." Kankurou said.

"I'm hungry…" Gaara gave him death glares meaning that if he doesn't feed him soon, he'll have to kill him.

Kankurou gulped, and he backed away from him.

"Don't worry, Gaara. We'll find something to eat…I hope…" Temari looked around.

"Hey Temari, look! There's a bird up there!" Kankurou pointed it up.

Temari looked up and smiled, "Perfect…Lunch is served. Okay, listen carefully. Kankurou, you will use your Kugutsu no Jutsu (Puppet Skills) to grab the bird, I'll use my fan to hit the bird's head, and Gaara, you're in charge to catch that bird, understood?"

They nodded. "Okay, let's go!"

The bird flew around and then saw a shadow coming up. The bird looked up and saw that there was a puppet wrapped around it. The bird cried loudly and was pulled down below.

Baby Kakashi looked at him confused, "Guu, Guu, Guu?"

Temari jumped and hit the bird's head with her fan.

**BANG!**

The bird was knocked out and his left claw released Kakashi.

Down went Kakashi. "Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" He giggled as he was falling down.

Kakashi was caught by the sand that was flowing around. "What is this? Is that a bird?" Gaara pointed at Kakashi.

"Whoa! It's a baby!" Kankurou shouted.

"A baby? Is that eatable?" Gaara asked.

"Don't be silly, Gaara! You can't eat a baby."

"…Then what does it do? Can I kill it?"

"No! You can't kill an innocent baby!" Kankurou grabbed Kakashi rapidly before Gaara could slay him.

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" Baby Kakashi looked confused.

"Hey you guys, did you catch a bir-" Temari stopped and looked Kakashi. "**OH MY GOD!** That baby is so Kawaii! Where did you guys find him?"

"I don't know. He fell from the sky and Gaara caught him. Who knows where he came from?"

"Let me hold him!"

"Okay." He passed Kakashi to Temari.

She quickly held him and hugged him tightly, "He's so cute!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Obasan, Obasan, Obasan, hehe!" He hugged her back.

"Did you hear that! He called me Obasan! How sweet of him! That makes me love him even more!"

"Hey…Temari, I wonder who that baby belongs to. Maybe his parents are worried about him. Don't you think we should take him back to his real parents?" Kankurou asked.

"You're right...We'll do that! But right now, I wanna hug him longer!" She continues to hug him.

"Hehe, Obasan, Obasan, Obasan!"

"But…I'm hungry…What about food?" Gaara said.

"Oh yeah, I guess we lost our food. We have to start all over again to look for food. Let's go look for food now."

**-Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura—**

In the meantime, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were running around forest and looked for Kakashi. They searched everywhere like bushes, logs, rivers, trees, and even in caves.

"Sensei…I wonder if he's okay…I'm so worried about him…" Sakura said sadly.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'm sure he's okay." Naruto tried to calm her down.

"Demo Naruto…What if…What if...He got eaten or…got killed…It'll be my fault for not taking the responsibility! I don't want anything to happen to him! I should have paid more attention to him…Sensei would be here with us." Sakura cried as she put her hands on her face.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Damn it! Where's that stupid bird! If that bird doesn't come out right now, I'm going to destroy this forest!" Sasuke punched the tree with his right hand.

"Oi Sasuke, calm down! Don't get heated up! Punching a tree won't solve a problem! You got to calm down man." Naruto put his left hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke slapped Naruto's hand, "Shut up, dobe! I never thought that this would be so much trouble! What about you huh! It's your fault that little brat got kidnapped! It's all because that stupid game that we shouldn't be playing! If you were smart enough, we wouldn't have so much trouble!"

"Nani! What do you mean 'it's my fault'! It's not my fault that we had a stupid argument!"

"Sure it is! You just have to butt in and made fun of me about that idiot Kyo said about me! It sure makes me mad enough to kick your butt about it!"

"Haha! You had to admit it! That Kyo guy is so funny! I can't ever forget that if you're really gay! Haha!" Naruto laughed loudly.

"Shut up, dobe! Stop laughing at me or else I'll break your neck!" Sasuke clenched his fist.

"Stop it you guys! We can't stand here any longer! We have to look for him now!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah, yeah…Okay…Haha…Let's go look for him now!"

**-Back to Gaara's Team—**

Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara sat down on the log. Temari set a fire while Kankurou pulled his puppet down on the floor. Kakashi sat next to Kankurou as he was bouncing several times and clapping. Gaara sat down and mumbling himself about food.

"All right guys! I think I'll catch the fish. You guys stay here and take care of that baby while I grab a fish okay? I'll be right back!" Temari left them alone.

"Sigh man, this sucks…I never thought that looking for food would be this hard." Kankurou sighed.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" Baby Kakashi giggled.

"He's annoying…and never stops giggling…" Gaara was feeling annoyed of Kakashi.

Kakashi stopped and looked at the puppet. He started pulling the bandages as he got dirt on his hands. "Guu, Guu, Guu!"

"Hey, stop that! It's not a toy! Don't pull that bandages!" Kankurou ordered him.

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" He looked at him confused.

He didn't listen and continually what he was doing. Kankurou got mad and quickly took his puppet away from Kakashi. He grabbed Kakashi's hand, "No! Bad boy! Bad, bad, bad!" He slapped Kakashi's hand twice softly.

Kakashi looked at him in shock. His eyes began to fill with tears…Pretty soon he's going to... "**WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

"Ah! Don't cry, baby!" Kankurou picked Kakashi up and tried to calm him down.

"Make him stop crying…It's getting annoying…" Gaara covered his ear with his hands.

"What do you think what I'm trying to do! I'm trying my best!"

Kankurou swung him and patted his back, but it didn't work at all. "Damn it! None of them are working! What am I going to do now! If Temari come back and see what I did to him! She'll kill me!"

"If he doesn't stop crying…I'll kill him!" Gaara said unemotionally.

"No, you can't kill him! He's just a baby…Wait… I know! Gaara, why don't you hold him? Maybe you can make him calm down!"

"Me hold a baby…?"

"Yeah, hold him! I'm sure you can calm him down!" Kankurou held Kakashi in front of Gaara's face.

"I don't hold babies…"

"Come on! Just hold him for a second! If you want him to stop crying, then hold him!"

"…"

"A minute won't hurt you…and besides, he's not going to bite you!"

Gaara sighed as he raised his hands accept Kakashi in his arms, "Fine…Just for a minute! If anything goes wrong…I'll kill this baby!"

"Okay, okay, got it!"

Once Gaara held Kakashi, he began to swing him around and patted him on his back. Suddenly, Kakashi had stopped crying and he smiled at Gaara, "Guu, Guu, Guu, Ojisan, Ojisan, Ojisan, hehe!" Baby Kakashi giggled.

"Ojisan…? He called me Ojisan?"

"Hey Gaara, he likes you!"

"That's impossible…No one likes me…Who would lik-" Gaara got cut short because Kakashi spoke again.

"Me like, like, like Ojisan, Ojisan, Ojisan!" Baby Kakashi hugged him tightly.

Gaara looked at him surprisingly. He wasn't expecting that he would like him. The thing that shocked Kankurou after was that Gaara was actually smiling at the baby, "You baka…"

"**_Oh my god, Gaara is smiling! This is the first time I've seen him happy! I'm glad that I forced him to hold him. This baby sure does help him a bit._**"

"Hey you guys, look what I got! I caught lots of fish! An-" Temari stopped and her eyes widened when she saw that Gaara was playing with Kakashi.

Gaara was playing with him with his sand and Kakashi was giggling and making a sand castle. Gaara was laughing along with him, "Is that really Gaara…smiling!" Temari asked.

"Hai Temari, this is the first time that we've seen him happy right? We usually see him sad, but I'm glad that we get the chance to see him smile." Kankurou put his right hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah."

**-Back to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura—**

"Hey, where's that smoke coming from?" Naruto pointed up towards the distance.

"Someone must be camping out there!" Sasuke said.

"Could it be a…Ninja or Nin-hunter? What if they found Sensei and did something bad to him!" Sakura said worriedly.

"Don't jump into conclusions yet, Sakura! Maybe it's a smoke signal! I suggest we check it out before we know what it is." Sasuke told them.

They nodded, they went there.

**-Hiding behind bushes—**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura hid behind the bushes. They took a small peek to check who was there. Their eyes widened when they saw Kakashi sitting down, playing with Gaara.

"**AHH!** It's him!" They shouted together.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Temari was about to use her Kirikiri (Spinning Whirl).

"Wait! It's us!" Naruto stood up.

"It's that demon." Kankurou said.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura came out from the bushes. "What are you doing here?" Temari asked.

"Hey, why do you have that baby, that baby belongs to us!" Naruto exclaimed.

"This baby is yours?" Gaara asked.

"Hai."

Sakura went over there and picked up Kakashi, "Sensei, I'm so glad you're okay! Thank goodness you aren't hurt!" Sakura hugged him tightly.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Mama, Mama, Mama, hehe!" He hugged her back.

"Sensei? Why did you call him Sensei?" Kankurou asked.

Naruto and Sasuke started to freak out for what she did. "**_Holy crap! They heard what Sakura said! This isn't good!_**"

"No…You got it all wrong…She meant to say Karou." Naruto laughed.

"Then why did that baby call her Mama? Is she his mother?" Temari asked.

"**_Oh my god, they heard what Sensei called me! How am I explain this to them!_**" Sakura thought worriedly.

"Oi…We're waiting for your answer…" Gaara was tired of waiting.

"**_I give up…There's no way that we could escape this one…I think it's time to tell them the truth._**"

Sakura took deep breath and said, "Ano…To tell you the truth, this baby is-" Sakura got cut short because Naruto spoke.

"That this baby is her son!" Naruto finished her sentence.

"**NANI!**" They shouted including Sakura and Sasuke.

"**_What the heck is that dobe doing now!_**" Sasuke thought.

"**_Naruto…What are you trying to do?_**" Sakura looked at him.

"If this baby is hers, then who's the father?" Temari asked.

Naruto gulped, "Well…Uh…I…"

"What do you think! Of course, I'm his father!" Naruto shouted without thinking.

"What!"

"That's right, you heard me! I'm his father! Sakura is my wife! We got a baby together, right Sakura-chan?" Naruto winked at her.

"Uh…Yeah, that's right! Naruto is my husband and we had a child together! Isn't that right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura smiled at him.

"Um…Yeah…That's right…" Sasuke nodded.

"Boy, you're so lucky to have him." Temari said.

"Of course! I'm happy with him! Heh, heh!" Sakura laughed nervously.

"Anyways, we got to go now! So, I'll see you around!"

"Bye, bye Karou! I hope to see you again!" Temari petted him.

"Guu, Guu, Obasan, Obasan, Obasan!" He giggled.

When they watched them left, Gaara started to feel lonely without Kakashi. He couldn't stop him. After all, he had to go.

Kankurou began to laugh, "Did you see Gaara's face? He must be sad that he left! That's so cute!"

"Kankurou, you shouldn't say that out loud." Temari said.

"Huh, why is that?" He looked at her confused.

"Look behind you…"

Kankurou turned around and saw Gaara's anger, "You're going to pay for laughing at me!" He used his Suna Shuriken (Sand Shuriken).

"**AAAAAHHHH! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M SORRY!**" Kankurou screamed as he ran.

**-Walking—**

"Whew…Good thing we got Sensei back right?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, thanks to you. They still don't know Sensei's secret! You're genius!" Sakura smiled.

"Ah, come on, Sakura-chan! You're embarrassing me!" Naruto rubbed his head.

"No, it's true! This time, you really helped! Don't you agree, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked at him.

"Um…yeah…" Sasuke said.

"**_Why do I feel sad now? Is it because that Naruto is better than me? It must be…I don't think I'm good enough for her…Maybe she likes him more than me…I guess there's no hope…_**" Sasuke thought sadly.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Sasuke looked away.

"You seem like you were zoned out. Is there something wrong? Maybe I can help you."

"I told you there's nothing wrong now! Now, can we get out of this forest?"

"Okay, do you guys want to go home? I know it's a little early, but Iruka-sensei is going to come in an hour." Sakura asked.

"Sure, why not? It's better to have some rest!" Naruto raised his arm up.

"Okay, let's go home now." They walked and went straight home.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**I know Sasuke sounds too OOC, but hey he has feelings too like us! Anyways, I know there's no humor. But I'm sure in the next chapter there will be humor. Anyways, hope you like it and please **RR!**

**Saki: **Okay! The voting is over! I guess the readers have finally decided who the lucky guy end up with Sakura! **XD**

**Naruto: **Who is it! Who! Who! Is it me or that idiot over there? (Points at Sasuke)

**Sasuke: **Don't call me an idiot, you stupid fox! (Smacks Naruto's head)

**Saki: **Sorry Naruto, I can't tell who it is. You'll have to wait until the story over Hehe! (Giggles)

**Kakashi: **I wonder who the lucky guy. Sakura, who do you want be with? (Looks at Sakura)

**Sakura: **(Blushes) I don't really know! It's too hard who I really want! Grr! Damn you, Saki! I hate you now!

**Saki: **And I love you too! Anyways readers don't hate or get mad at me of whom Sakura end up with. So, see you next time! Ja ne! (Waves at them)


	16. Diaper Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Hell no! Who do you think I am? Masashi Kishimoto?

**A/N: **Gomen for updating late! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta reader, **harukakanata!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

(Word) action **_Italicized sentences_** thoughts

* * *

"Okay, do you guys want to go home? I know it's a little early, but Iruka-sensei is going to come in an hour." Sakura asked. 

"Sure, why not? It's better to have some rest!" Naruto raised his arm up.

"Okay, let's go home now." They walked and went straight home.

* * *

_**Chapter 16-Diaper Part 1**_

Sasuke opened the door. Naruto and Sakura walked in first. Sasuke closed the door and walked into the living room.

Naruto sat on the couch and said, "Oh man…When was the last time I sat down on the couch to rest."

"I don't know…I feel so tired because of all of that running." Sakura sat down next to him as she held Kakashi.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" Baby Kakashi giggled.

Sasuke sat down and laid his head on the pillow, "I can't do this anymore…" He mumbled.

Naruto was sniffing around.

Sakura noticed that Naruto was sniffing. "What's wrong, Naruto? Why are you sniffing?"

"Did you smell that?" Naruto asked.

"Smell what, dobe?" Sasuke sat up straight.

"I smelled something! It smells like…like…" Naruto stopped.

"Smell like what?" Sasuke and Sakura asked together.

"I don't know…It smells like crap! I can tell you that!" Naruto held his nose.

Sakura and Sasuke sniffed around to see if Naruto was right when they noticed that smell. They held their nose, "What the heck is that smell!" Sasuke shouted.

"I don't know! It sure smells bad! I wonder where that smell is coming from." Sakura wondered.

"This smell is coming right in front of us." Sasuke asked.

"You're right. It does! Then that means that smell is from…" Naruto looked at Sakura.

Naruto sniffed and backed away, "Holy crap!" He held his nose.

Sakura looked at Naruto confused, "What? What's wrong with you?"

Sasuke sniffed too, and he also backed away from her, "I see now. Now I know where that smell is coming from."

"Huh? You do? What is it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"It's that little brat who smells!"

"Nani? Are you saying that Sensei needs to take a bath?" Sakura asked.

"No, no, no, not that Sakura-chan!" Naruto shook his head.

Sakura raised her right eyebrow, "Then what is it?"

"That little brat needs to change his diaper!" Sasuke answered.

"What!" Sakura held Kakashi up and smelled his diaper.

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" Baby Kakashi looked at her confused.

"Ahh! You're right, it is him!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh god…What did he eat?" Sasuke was still holding his nose.

"I don't know…But it sure smells bad enough to make us sick!" Naruto felt like barfing.

"I guess I should change his diaper. Naruto, can you bring a diaper? The bag is on the table." Sakura put Kakashi on the couch.

"All right." Naruto walked over to get the table.

When Naruto grabbed the bag and walked back to Sakura. "Here." He handed her the bag.

"Arigatou." Sakura opened the bag and stopped, "Oh no!"

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked.

"We're out of diaper!" Sakura said.

"What are we going to do! We can't change him without the diaper!" Naruto said worriedly.

"I guess I have to go to the store and buy the diaper. So, I want you guys take care of Sensei and change his diaper while I shop." Sakura said.

"W-what? Change his diaper?" Naruto and Sasuke said together.

"Yeah, change his diaper. What's wrong?"

"Um…You mean that we have to wipe all that crap off his butt?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, that's right." Sakura said.

"You got to be kidding! I don't want to do that! That's really disgusting! There's no way I'm going to do that! Don't you agree, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto gave her no sign.

"Don't get me involved. I'm not the one who complains about it." Sasuke said calmly.

"**_Oh god! I definitely don't want to do this! Why does this have to happen?_**" Sasuke thought.

"I don't care whether you like it or not! You're going to do it no matter what! I have no time for this! I have to go to the store, so I'll be back soon!" Sakura walked out from the house.

Silence…

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "Guu, Guu, Guu?" Baby Kakashi clapped his hands.

Naruto sighed, "Okay, I guess we have to change his diaper. Let's get this over with."

"Okay dobe…Now do it." Sasuke said.

"What? I thought you were going change him!" Naruto stared at Sasuke.

"I didn't say that I was going to do it. You're the one who agreed to do it. So, you have to do it."

"Heck no! I don't want to do it! You are going to do it!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke.

"No! You do it!" Sasuke pointed back at him.

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

**-At the store—**

"Okay, all I have to do is buy the diaper and get out of here fast." Sakura whispered.

Sakura started looking for the diaper. She couldn't find it anywhere. Sakura saw the employer who was putting some food on the shelves.

She walked up to him and asked, "Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes? Can I help you?" He looked at her.

"Yes, I'm looking for diapers. Could you tell me where it is?"

"It's in Aisle 5." He pointed.

"Thanks." Sakura went to Aisle 5.

Sakura spotted the diaper section. She saw the last diaper. "**_Lucky! Good thing, I found the last one!_**" She smiled.

Sakura was about grab the diaper when suddenly the diaper disappeared. "Huh? What in the…?"

"How lucky of me, I found the last one!"

Sakura looked to her right, and saw a fat woman holding the diaper. "Now, I have go to the register and pay this!" The woman walked away.

"Hey you," Sakura shouted.

The woman turned around, "What? Are you calling me?"

"That was mine, you know!"

"Says who?"

"I said so! You better give me that diaper or else-"

"Or else what!" the woman glared.

"Or else…or else…Forget that! I'm taking it!" Sakura grabbed the diaper.

"No, it's mine!" The woman pulled it back.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"**_Damn this woman! This is getting nowhere! I gotta think of something…But what? Wait, I know!_**" Sakura thought.

"Hey, look! They're giving free sample food!" Sakura pointed.

"Where!" She looked around.

"Haha! What a loser!" Sakura took it and ran.

"Grrr, why you little girl!" She chased after her.

Sakura quickly ran and almost made it to the line. "**_Almost there! I win, stupid woman! Haha!_**" She laughed herself.

However, Sakura wasn't paying attention when there's the cart coming toward her.

**CRASH!**

"**AAAAAHHHHH!**" Sakura screamed as she was sat by the cart and crashed the selves.

The woman walked up to her and picked the diaper, "Ha! Who's the loser now!" She walked away.

"That does it! Now I'm mad!" Sakura got up.

Sakura picked up the can on the floor, she threw it, and it hit on the woman's head.

"**OUCH!**" She dropped the diaper.

Sakura grabbed the diaper quickly. Without thinking, she runs to the exit. "**HEY YOU PINK HAIRED GIRL!** Come back, you thief! Someone help me!" The boss shouted.

"Did you hear that! That girl stole something! Don't let her escape! Get her!" The man shouted.

"Yeah!" The people shouted and chased after her.

"**_Why, why, why! Why does this have to happen! I never thought this would be so difficult!_**" Sakura cried and thought.

**-Back to Naruto and Sasuke—**

"You do it!" Naruto shouted.

"No way! You do it!" Sasuke shouted back.

"Fine, how about this? Let's do it together, so that we don't have to argue about this, agreed?" Naruto asked.

"Fine, let's get this over with. I can't stand the smell of it." Sasuke said.

"Okay."

Naruto made Kakashi lie down on the couch. Kakashi looked at them, "Guu, Guu, Guu, Onee-chan, Obaasan?"

"Are you ready?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto took small deep breath, "Okay, here it goes."

**TBC**

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is short. I had to stop here because I'm really tired. The good thing is that I had updated this before I go back to school. Yes, I go back to school. I only got two weeks for vacation which it's suck. 

I posted pictures Anime Expo on Deviant Art. I guess you guys might be lucky to see myself cosplaying. If you guys would like to see them, please visit them on them and my penname is still the same. I posted it on the journal! So, don't get confused!

Okay, I got a review asking me that few chapters weren't getting funny. Yes, I know that. It doesn't mean that this story have to be funny all the time. It's really hard. I tried my best to think some humor and write about it. Don't be mad for that, I really tried my best. Anyhow, hope you like it and please **RR!**

**Saki: **Haha, this is great! Boys have to change the diaper Lalala!

**Naruto: **Oh god! Why do we have to change diaper! Why can't it be Sakura-chan!

**Saki: **Because it's fun! I want you boys to suffer more! Hahaha! (Laughs evilly)

**Sasuke: **We suffer enough…Can't you leave us alone?

**Saki: **Nope! You need to be tortured! The more you suffer, the more I have fun! (Giggles)

**Sakura: **I wanna kill her for making me steal that diaper! (Cracks her knuckles)

**Kakashi: **Now, now, Sakura, there's no reason for you to kill her and besides it wasn't that bad. Don't you guys agree? (Looks at them)

**Team 7: **(Glares at Kakashi) Easy for you to say! You were having fun in this story! (Points at Kakashi)


	17. Diaper Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Hell no! Who do you think I am? Masashi Kishimoto?

**A/N:** Gomen for not updating sooner! Wow, I got 300 reviews : ) I never thought that you guys love this story much! I would like to thank you to all the reviewers for leaving the great reviews and supporting this story. It really made me happy! Thank you very much! Thanks to my beta-reader **harukakanata!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

(Word)- action **_ Italicized sentences_**- thoughts

* * *

Naruto made Kakashi lie down on the couch. Kakashi looked at them, "Guu, Guu, Guu, Onee-chan, Obaasan?" 

"Are you ready?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto took small deep breath, "Okay, here it goes."

* * *

**Chapter_ 17- Diaper Part 2_**

Naruto slowly opened the diaper. When Naruto removed the diaper, he looked at it to see how bad it was.

(**_Saki- _**Sorry everyone, I don't want to get into any details ; I wouldn't want to describe what it looks like. It's really disgusting to me and I'm sure you don't want to know either. If you have changed a diaper before, than you know what it looks like and image that as this story.)

After a few minute, Naruto covered his mouth, "Oh god…I think I'm going to be sick."

Sasuke also looked. His eyes widened and agreed with Naruto, "Heck no… This is worse than I imagined!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Onee-chan, Obaasan?" Baby Kakashi looked at them confused.

Naruto backed away and shouted, "This is really nasty! Why does it have to look like that? Why, oh why! How could Sensei do this to us! **TELL ME WHY!**"

Sasuke sighed, "Is god punishing us or does it mean to happen?"

"So Sasuke-teme, how are we going to get rid of that diaper?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke slapped his head, "What do you think dobe? Of course, you should use your hands in order to throw it in the trash. Man, how dumb can you be."

"Nani! But I don't want to use my hands! It'll get my hands dirty! Isn't there an easier way than using hands?"

"No, there's no other way, dobe. Now, get that diaper and get this done!"

"Heck no! I don't want to! I'm not getting it! It's your turn to do that!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke.

"What do you mean, 'it's my turn to do that'?" Sasuke raised his left eyebrow.

"Well, I already unwrapped the diaper and you haven't done anything. So, it's your turn! Go do that now!"

"Screw that! I'm not going to get that diaper!"

"You have to!"

"No, I don't!"

"Do!"

"Not!"

"Do!"

"Not!"

"Do!"

"Not! I won't do it!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"Fine, neither of us do it then!" Naruto cross his arms.

"Fine!" Sasuke also cross his arms.

Silence….

A few minutes later, they heard howling… Naruto and Sasuke turned to the left and saw Kakashi crying,

"Wahhh!" Baby Kakashi cried loudly.

"Oh no! Sensei is crying! Why is he crying!" Naruto started to panic.

"…Oh man…." Sasuke mumbled.

"What? Do you know why he's crying?"

Sasuke nodded, "It's because we're not changing his diaper…If we don't change it fast, he'll cry for a long time."

Naruto covered his ears, "**AHHH! **His crying is driving me crazy! I can't believe I'm going to do this! Okay Sasuke, you hold Sensei and I'll throw the diaper away! After that, we'll wipe his butt, okay!"

Sasuke agreed, "Fine!"

"Okay, go!"

Sasuke picked up and held Kakashi still while Kakashi crying.

Naruto walked closer and gulped. He used his left hand who was about to get the diaper…suddenly he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah, I can't do it! I don't want touch that!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, you have to! You're the one who agreed to do that! If we don't hurry up, that brat won't stop crying!"

"What am I going to do? If only, there's some way that- Wait, I know! I'll be right back!" Naruto ran to the kitchen.

"What's that dobe doing?" Sasuke asked himself.

A minute later, Naruto came out from the kitchen and seized something on his hand. "Here it is!"

Sasuke stared to see what he's holding, "**_A pair of tongs?_**"

"What are you going to do with that?"

Naruto chuckled, "Just watch!"

Naruto walked closer and used the tongs to grab the diaper, "See! I don't need to use my hands! This is much easier! Pretty good idea huh?"

"Whatever, dobe! Just throw it away already, that smell getting me sick!" Sasuke can't stand the smell.

"Oh right!" Naruto quickly threw the diaper in the trash and faced at Sasuke, "Okay, how are we going to clean it? Sakura-chan never told us what to use!"

"How am I supposed to know? I never cleaned a baby before." Sasuke said coldly.

"Oh man…If only Sakura-chan was here…Unless." Naruto said.

"Unless what?"

"Hehe! Come Sasuke! I got an idea! Come to the kitchen!" Naruto ran to the kitchen first.

Sasuke followed him behind while holding Kakashi.

_**-Kitchen—**_

"Sasuke, stay there and don't move!" Naruto opened the back door and ran out.

Sasuke was still confused of what Naruto is trying to do, "**_I wonder what that dobe is planning to do? If it is something had to do cleaning that brat's butt. It better be good._**"

Sasuke stood there for a while and still waiting for Naruto. Until…Sasuke felt a water splash.

"What the hell!" Sasuke shouted.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, water, water, water, hehe!" Baby Kakashi clapped happily.

Sasuke looked around to see where the water coming from. He stopped and saw Naruto was the one spraying water at Sasuke by using a hose.

"What the hell are you doing! Why are you wetting us!" Sasuke yelled heatedly.

"I'm not wetting you guys. I was cleaning Sensei and get that crap out of him." Naruto said as he kept on spraying.

"How long are you going to keep spraying us! Now stop it!" Sasuke ordered him.

"Oh right!" Naruto turned off the hose and ran back inside kitchen. "Isn't it my idea neat?" He smiled.

Sasuke shook his head to get the water off his face and gave him a death glare, "You call that **NEAT!** That's not neat, you idiot! Your idea was stupid enough to get us wet! You had grown to become more stupid these days!"

"Nani! It's not stupid! It was the brightest idea I ever made!" Naruto disagreed.

"Well, to me, it is dobe! I can't believe you can't get your brain to work better, but it turned out that your mind had become the world's dumbest ninja!"

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme! I'm not the world's dumbest ninja! I never was! At least, you should be proud that you and sensei are having so much fun playing with water."

"No, we're not having fun playing with water!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, fun, fun, fun, wet, wet, wet, play, water, hehe!" Baby Kakashi giggled.

"See! Even Sensei says it was fun and he had fun playing with water!" Naruto pointed at Kakashi.

"Well, I don't care now! I don't have time for that! Aren't you going to wipe that brat wetness off?"

"Oh right…What do I use?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know! Anything! Just hurry up!" Sasuke was tired of holding Kakashi.

"Uh…Uh…Um…Er…" Naruto looked around and spotted on 'something'.

He saw a bounce paper on the counter and he walked closer. He held the bounce paper and looked at Sasuke, "Okay, I'm going to use this, so don't move!"

Sasuke nodded. Naruto pulled the paper and began goes around. He wasn't paying attention of how much he uses the paper.

"Hey dobe, what are you doing! Stop it!" Sasuke shouted.

"Huh?" Naruto stopped wrapping.

His eyes widened, when he realized that he was actually covering Sasuke and Kakashi around them, except that Sasuke's and Kakashi's heads weren't covered. They looked like a mummy.

"Haha, you guys look funny!" Naruto laughed at them.

"No time to laugh! **AHHH!**" Sasuke fell down as he sat down. No, Kakashi didn't get hurt. Only Sasuke,** "**Now, get that paper off of us!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Naruto quickly took off the paper off of them, "See, Sensei's butt is clean now! We're done now!"

Sasuke put Kakashi on the table and went to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "What?"

Sasuke smashed Naruto's head, "**OW! **What was that for!"

"For pissing me off! I don't ever want you to do that again! Next time, you'll use my idea, you got it!" Sasuke glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah…Stupid Sasuke-teme…" Naruto mumbled.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!" Baby Kakashi was bouncing several times.

"Uh…How are we going to cover his…Well you know, Sakura-chan haven't come back home yet." Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed. He walked to the counter and grabbed mitt. Then he went to grabbed newspaper on the table where Kakashi sitting at.

"What are newspaper and mitt for?" Naruto looked at him confused.

"What do you think dobe? These will his diaper now. We'll use this until Sakura come back from the store." Sasuke explained him.

"Nani! I think that's the dumbest idea I ever! We're not going to use that! You know, that's not very nice! Forget that, we'll leave it like that beside he doesn't need it!" Naruto held Kakashi still.

"Don't you agree Sense-" Naruto stopped in shocked because Kakashi peed on his face, "**EEWWWW THAT'S DISGUSTING! YOU PEED ON ME!**" He wiped his face with his orange jacket arm.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" He clapped his hands.

"See dobe, that's what happened for not using my idea. If you don't want to use it, I let you do the clean when that brat does that peeing and crapping out."

When Naruto thought of that, he definitely doesn't want to clean it. He sighed, "Fine…We'll use your idea."

Naruto held Kakashi while Sasuke folded the newspaper to make it look like a diaper. After he was done, Sasuke put the mitt on top of the newspaper. Naruto put Kakashi down, wrapped him around his waist. They used gray tape to tie it around him.

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" Baby Kakashi said.

"There, we're done. Now, we can rest!" Naruto shouted happily.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Onee-chan, Obaasan!" He called them.

"What now?" Sasuke feel so annoyed now.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, food, food, food!"

"Food? What does he mean by that?" Naruto scratched his head.

"It means that he's hungry, dobe." Sasuke said unemotionally.

"Nani! But he already ate, how can he be hungry again!"

"Babies always get hungry easily. Man, don't tell me that you never seen babies eat a lot. It's like you dobe eating so much ramen."

"Hey, that's different! I was hungry, alright? I guess we have to feed him…What do we feed him?"

"I think there's baby food on the counter since Sakura already bought them."

"Well, I guess baby food it is. Let's feed him." Naruto placed Kakashi on a chair with a bunch of books underneath, so he can reach the table.

**TBC **

* * *

Hope you like it! Please **R&R!**

**Saki: **Sasuke and Naruto must be having fun changing the diaper right? (Looks at them)

**Sasuke: **I hate you…I wish you were dead now… (Gives Saki a glare)

**Saki: **I'm sure you do. That's what I like about you Sasuke **XD** Hehe! (Giggles)

**Naruto: **Are you crazy! It was the worst nightmare! What's even worse, you made him pee on me! **EWWWW!** I can't believe it; I still remember that diaper with that crap on! Oh no! It's still there! **AHHHHH!** (Runs around in circle crazily)

**Saki: **(Sweat drop) Okay there…That wasn't suppose to happen or was it?

**Kakashi: **Hmm, baby food? I wonder what flavor it is? (Wonders)

**Saki: **You'll be surprise what it is hehe! (Laughs evilly)

**Sakura: **Well at least, I'm safe…for now…I hope…


	18. Pea is your enemy

**Disclaimer:** Hell no! Who do you think I am? Masashi Kishimoto?

**A/N: **Gomen for updating late! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta reader, **harukakanata!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

(Word)- action **_ Italicized sentences_** -thoughts

* * *

"I think there's baby food on the counter since Sakura already bought them."

"Well, I guess baby food it is. Let's feed him." Naruto placed Kakashi on a chair with a bunch of books underneath, so he can reach the table.

* * *

_**Chapter 18- Pea is your enemy**_

Sasuke took out the baby food from a plastic bag. He read the title, which said 'Pea sauce'. He opened the cap, put the sauce into a bowl, and then placed a spoon with it. He walked back to Naruto and Kakashi.

Naruto pulled Kakashi's mask down, so that he can eat.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!" Baby Kakashi clapped his hands.

"Come on, Sasuke. Feed him already. He must be really hungry." Naruto told him.

"Shut up, dobe, I know that." He scooped up the food with the spoon.

"Here little brat, eat this." Sasuke put the food in front of Kakashi's face.

When Kakashi looked at the food, he stared at it for quite a while. He rapidly shook his head meaning that he doesn't want to eat it.

"What do you mean, 'no'? You're going to eat it whether you like it or not!" Sasuke said coldly.

Sasuke continued what he was doing, he tried to feed Kakashi. But Kakashi kept on moving his head to the right and left. Sasuke followed his head to feed him, but still failed of feeding him.

(**Saki-**Haha, you know how babies are. Doesn't want to eat the food and always move their head many times **:D**)

Behind him, Naruto was covering his mouth to make sure that Sasuke doesn't hear him laugh.

"**STOP MOVING YOUR HEAD, LITTLE BRAT!**" Sasuke was getting annoyed.

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" Baby Kakashi stared at him.

"Stop this now! You're going to eat this and that's final! Now, open your mouth!" He ordered him.

Kakashi opened his mouth, "Finally!"

Sasuke fed him and Kakashi closed his mouth. Kakashi made a weird expression; he quickly opened his mouth, and spit the food out. The food landed on Sasuke's shirt.

"Look what you did, you shrimp! You made my clothes dirty!" Sasuke shouted.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" He giggled.

"Stop giggling! That's not funny!"

Naruto laughed loudly, "Haha, you got yourself dirty. That means you suck at feeding a baby. Ha-ha!"

"Shut up, moron! I do not suck at anything!"

"Ha! Then how come Sensei doesn't want to eat the food that you're feeding him. It means that he doesn't like you! You know it's true!"

"Unlike you, dobe."

"What did you say, teme?" The blonde boy pointed at the raven haired boy.

"You heard what I said, dobe!" Sasuke glared back at him.

"Why you…I'll show you th-"

Sasuke ignored him, and continued to feed Kakashi. He scooped up the baby food again, and put the spoon closer to Kakashi's mouth. Suddenly, Kakashi hit the spoon and the contents of it flew everywhere and hit Sasuke's face.

"What the!" Sasuke shouted, "Damn you, little brat! I'll get you for this!" He rushed to the sink and washed his face.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Onee-chan, hehe!" He giggled.

Naruto chuckled, "I guess I have to feed you." He grabbed another spoon.

Naruto came back; he sat down on the chair. He dug into the sauce with the spoon. Naruto put the sauce on Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi covered his mouth with his both hands; he doesn't want to eat that food.

"Come on, Sensei! Be a good boy and eat this! You know, this food is good for you!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu!" He shook his head.

"All right, I'll play with you."

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" He stared at him, confusedly.

"Hey look! There's a plane flying around and it's trying to look for a place to land!" Naruto moved the spoon around.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, plane, plane, plane!" Baby Kakashi lifted his hands up in the air as if he was cheering on a Sport game.

"What's this? I found a place to land! I see it now! I'm going down!" Naruto moved the spoon and went straight at Kakashi's mouth.

However, Kakashi covered his mouth again, which means Naruto had failed.

"**_Damn, he's harder than I thought. I thought babies are easy to feed, but no! Now, how am I going to feed him?_**" Naruto thought.

Naruto gazed at the bowl, "Hmm, not unless that I pretend that I eat this to show him that this food is good, but…I don't like vegetables! This pea sauce looks so nasty! It's like someone barfed it out! But…this is the only way to show him how to eat. I'll just act like it that I was eating it!"

"Hey Sensei, look at me!"

"Guu, Obaasan, Obaasan, Obaasan?"

Naruto located the sauce in from his mouth and pretend that he eat it which the sauce still there, "Yummy, this is good food! Yummy! Goodies! You should eat this!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu!" He giggled.

"See, it's good! Watch me again!" He set the food in his mouth and then pretends to eat again, "Yum, this is good! Oh man, I could eat this foreve-" He got cut short because Kakashi pushed the spoon straight inside his mouth.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!"

Naruto accidentally swallowed the spoon and it went down his throat. Naruto turned blue and put his both hands on his throat.

**NARUTO IS CHOKING! **

Naruto was coughing and trying to call for help.

Kakashi was watching him and giggling as he was clapping his hands.

Sasuke finished washing his face and turned around. He saw Naruto hopping around and he was staring at him.

"Help-…I'm- Cho-" Naruto couldn't finish the sentence.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

Naruto thought that he finally understood what he said. Hopefully he could get that spoon out from his throat.

All of a sudden…

Sasuke punched Naruto's stomach. Naruto wanted scream ouch, but he couldn't since he was choking. Then, he punched his stomach again. Naruto looked at him, wanted to tell him what the heck he is doing.

After that, Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's neck as if he was trying to kill him.

He stopped and then he kicked his stomach. Naruto crashed onto the counter and a bunch of pots fell on his head.

Sasuke picked him up, and continued to punch his stomach.

**-Sakura's back—**

Sakura unlocked the door. She opened the door, quickly ran inside, and she shut the door.

She slid down onto the floor, "Whew…That was close. At least, I escaped those people, but…I'm in trouble now! People will think of me as a criminal…Maybe tomorrow, I'll go back. Go apologize to the shop owner and pay for the diaper. I never thought this would be so troublesome." She sighed.

**CRASH! **

"Huh? What's going on? I heard pots falling. Is it Naruto and Sasuke-kun? I'd better check it out." Sakura ran to the kitchen.

**-Back to the kitchen—**

Sakura got there and saw what Sasuke was punching Naruto, "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing to Naruto?"

Sasuke stopped punching him; he stared at her, "Hn."

Naruto stared at Sakura, he walked to her. He pointed at his neck telling her that he's choking.

Sakura's eyes were widening, "**OH MY GOD!** Don't worry, I'll save you!"

Sakura placed her both hands around his waist. She counted to 3, "1…2…3…"

She pushed her hands to his stomach, but no spoon yet coming out. She did it again and did the same thing over.

Until…

Naruto finally got the spoon out from his mouth and the spoon fell to the ground. Naruto was getting some air and said, "Thanks Sakura-chan. You saved me."

Sakura blushed and placed her hands on her cheek each side, "It was nothing, Naruto. Really."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "What the hell is wrong with you! You should know that your punching doesn't help me get that spoon out of my mouth. And I was about to die."

"Dobe, you were choking?" Sasuke raised his left eyebrow.

"Nani! Don't tell me that you didn't know?"

"No, I didn't know."

"What the heck! Don't you know that I was choking when I was showing you that I was pointing at my neck?"

"How am I supposed to know what you're saying, you know that I don't understand your stupid language."

"Why you! Then what the hell were that punching, kicking, and choking me huh?"

"That was only for pissing me off because you laughed at me, dobe." He answered.

"Damn you, Sasuke-teme! You were trying to kill me!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke.

"Hn…whatever you say dobe." He rolled his eyes.

"Grrr!" Naruto growled.

He turned his head around and faced Kakashi, "Guu, Guu, Guu?"

"Damn you sensei! It's your entire fault for pushing the spoon inside my mouth! I'm going to kill you now!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu…" Baby Kakashi gave him an innocent looks.

Naruto slapped his head, "Damn…I can't do it…He's still a baby…"

"If I were you, I would kill him by this minute." Sasuke said.

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme! I don't want to hear your option!"

"Now, now, you two. Let's not fight. Why don't you guys take a break? Go watch television or do whatever you want. Take sensei too. Take all the toys out and let him play. If you want, you can play with him." Sakura told them.

"What about you?" Naruto asked.

"Me? I'm going to think and prepare for dinner tonight. I'm sure Iruka-sensei is going to be here soon. Go on ahead,"

"Fine." They said together.

Sasuke picked Kakashi and they walked out from the kitchen.

**TBC**

* * *

Hope you like it! Please **RR!**

**Saki: **Haha! This chapter made me laughs! **NARUTO CHOKED!** (Laughs loudly)

**Sasuke: **Hmm, that was the best chapter. I'd get to beat that dobe up as much I want. That really makes me feel better.

**Naruto: **Damn you, Saki! Why did you made me choke, huh! Are you trying to kill me! (Points at Saki)

**Saki: **Don't be silly, Naruto! I just wanna to show you my love!

**Naruto: **Love of killing me!

**Saki: **Yup, that's right **XD** you know, you love me! Hehe! (Giggles)

**Naruto: **Why you…I'll get you one day!

**Kakashi: **Well, well, that was fun! I never thought that I would be having so much fun of this story! Haha! (Laughs)

**Sakura: **I'm so glad that I didn't get tortured… (Relives)


	19. Silly Baby Kakashi!

**Disclaimer:** Hell no! Who do you think I am? Masashi Kishimoto?

**A/N:** Gomen for not updating sooner! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta-reader **harukakanata!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

(Word)-action **_Italicized sentences_-**thoughts

* * *

"Me? I'm going to think and prepare for dinner tonight. I'm sure Iruka-sensei is going to be here soon. Go on ahead,"

"Fine." They said together.

Sasuke picked Kakashi and they walked out from the kitchen.

* * *

_**Chapter 19- Silly Baby Kakashi!**_

Sasuke put Kakashi down on the floor while Naruto gathered all the toys from the toy box. He scrambled all the toys out. There was a ball, some cars, blocks; coloring book, teddy bear and etc…

"Wow, I never thought that Sakura-chan brought so many toys." Naruto was amazed.

"Why are you so amazed about those dumb toys? They're just toys." Sasuke said coldly.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!" Baby Kakashi crawled down and started playing blocks.

"Aw, look at him! Isn't he cute? Sensei is playing with blocks!" Naruto pointed at him.

"I don't care. I don't understand why babies play with those crappy toys. He should play something better." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Like what?"

"That is none of your business." Sasuke went to walk up the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"What do you think? I'm going upstairs."

"What for?"

"That is none of your damn business. I'll be right back." He walked up.

"Stupid Sasuke-teme! He left me alone with Sensei. I bet he went to take a nap. Lazy bum!" Naruto mumbled to himself.

Naruto sat down and continued to watch Kakashi play. Kakashi was putting the blocks on top of each of them. After he was done, he clapped his hands happily, "Guu, Guu, Guu, look, look, look, Obaasan, Obaasan, Obaasan!" He giggled.

"Yeah, I see it! It's very nice. You did a great job! Heh, heh." Naruto clapped his hands softly, "**_Man, it looks so crappy…Hey, I can't say anything because he's just a baby. I wonder what Sasuke is doing upstairs._**"

Naruto heard footsteps from upstairs; he knew it was Sasuke. He turned around and saw him walking towards him, "About time you came back! What the heck were you doing!"

"Shut up dobe. Like I said, that is none of your damn business." Sasuke shoved his left hand inside his pockets to get something out, "Here it is."

"Is that…?" Naruto was staring at what Sasuke was holding.

"Yes." He answered.

It was kunai. Sasuke walked towards Kakashi, he knelt down and gave him the kunai. However, Naruto stopped him as he held Sasuke's hand, "What the heck are you doing?"

"What do you think dobe? I'm giving him kunai." Sasuke said.

"What, are you crazy! You can't give a baby a kunai! Are you trying to get Sensei a cut!"

"Dobe, you really are a baka, you know that? Do you think that I would give a baby a real kunai?"

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "This isn't real kunai, moron. This is just handmade by cardboard and gray tape. It won't cut him."

Naruto pointed at him, "You're a liar! I bet it's real! Let me see that!" He quickly grabbed the kunai from Sasuke's hand and checked it.

Naruto touched the kunai and he paused, "Hey…You're right. It isn't real and it doesn't cut at all."

Sasuke took the kunai away from him, "Moron." He gave the kunai to Kakashi.

Kakashi held it, he stared at it for quite a while and after few minute, he began to play around with it, "Guu, Guu, Guu!" He giggled.

"Wow, I didn't know he likes to play with it." Naruto was surprised, and he sat down on the floor.

"Of course, babies like to play with them." Sasuke answered as he stood up and stood behind Naruto.

"And how do you know?" Naruto raised his right eyebrow.

"…" Sasuke didn't answer.

"Well?"

"…I don't have to answer your question if I don't want to." He looked away, "**_…Because my father did the same thing for me when I was a baby…He always told me that I always love to play with it. I thought that I should make one for that brat. That's why I didn't want to tell you, idiot._**" He closed his eyes.

"Man, you're a jerk who doesn't want answer my questions."

"Whatever." He turned around.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Obaasan, Obaasan, Obaasan!" Baby Kakashi called him.

"Nani?" Naruto stared at him.

Kakashi stood up and walked closer to him. He began to poke Naruto's arm with his kunai, "Guu, Guu, Guu, poke, poke, poke!"

"Haha, what are you trying to do? Hurt me? Because it doesn't hurt! Haha!" Naruto laughed.

Baby Kakashi gave him angry looks, "Guu, Guu, Guu!" He continues to poke him.

"Stop that, it tickles, you know? You should know it doesn't hurt one bit. You really suck sensei." Naruto laughed even more.

This time, Kakashi got really mad because Naruto laughed at him. He threw the kunai with all his strength at Naruto. Naruto saw the kunai was coming at him, he dodged it. Since Sasuke was too busy thinking of something and wasn't paying attention. He turned around, he didn't notice the kunai was coming at him, and it hit his head.

"**OW! **What the hell!" Sasuke fell down, rubbing the pain of his head.

"Ha-ha! You missed me! You can't even throw kunai in correct way! Na, na!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kakashi.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!" Baby Kakashi said angrily.

Kakashi pulled his diaper down and threw the diaper at Naruto. It hit his face. Naruto fell down with a diaper on his face. Kakashi climbed on Naruto and sat on his face with his butt naked.

"Mfffff!" Naruto was trying to push Kakashi off from his face.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!" He bounced several times.

Poor Naruto, he must be dying from that diaper or maybe he can't breathe. Kakashi stood up, he went to pick up his kunai, and jumped on Sasuke's stomach to take a shortcut to exit in little dog's door. He crawled out.

"**OW! SON OF THE-**Oh god, that freaking hurt!" Sasuke rubbed his stomach.

Naruto took the diaper off from his face and was getting some air, "Damn you Sensei, he must be trying to kill me! I wanna let him have it!" He shouted heatedly.

"No, I'll be the one to kill that brat! Where is he!" Sasuke stood up and still rubbing his stomach.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!"

Naruto and Sasuke heard Kakashi's voice which they knew that he must be outside. They both ran outside.

**-Backyard-**

Naruto and Sasuke got there and saw Kakashi was running around butt naked as he was holding a kunai.

"There you are! Get back here, Sensei!" Naruto chased Kakashi.

Kakashi was running faster than before. Naruto tried to get Kakashi, but he didn't notice there was the ball was on the floor. Pretty soon, he was gonna…

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Naruto screamed as he tripped over the ball.

(**_Saki- _**Remember, the ball? Kakashi was playing with it in the beginning. If you don't remember, it's on chapter 7. Yes, the ball was still outside.)

Naruto fell hard on the floor and got hit by a rock on his face, "Ouch! That hurt!"

"Stupid dobe, he can't even get him!" Sasuke started chasing Kakashi.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!"

"Come back here, you little brat!" Sasuke almost reached Kakashi, but he didn't notice that he stepped on something and it directly hit his face. It was a rake for raking leaves.

"**OUCH!** What the!" He was rubbing his face as he walking backward, but…he stepped on the rake again, "**OW!** Damn it!"

"That's it! No more Mr. Nice Guy!" Naruto yelled as he chased Kakashi once more.

Naruto was right behind of him, "Now, I'm gonna get you this time!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Obaasan?"

Naruto's hand was almost touched Kakashi's clothes, but then again...Naruto tripped on the hose, fell into the bucket and it got stuck on his head.

"Hey, who turned off the light?" Naruto shouted.

"That does it! I'm definitely going to kill that shrimp!" Sasuke chased Kakashi one more time.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Onee-chan?"

"I can't see!" Naruto was pulling the bucket off, however, he got tripped by the ball once again, "**AHHHHHH!**"

Kakashi turned to the left side, Sasuke stopped when he saw Naruto who sped at a fast pace toward him, "Huh? What the!"

**CRASH! **

Naruto crashed into Sasuke, causing both of them to fall down into the puddle of mud.

Naruto finally got the bucket off from his head, "Eww, mud…" He looked at his clothes.

Sasuke wiped the mud from his face, "Ugh…Mud…"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Obaasan, Onee-chan, jump, jump, jump!" Baby Kakashi walked closer to his "grandma" and "sister".

They shouted together, "**NO, DON'T DO I-**"

**SPLASH! **

Too late, Kakashi jumped on them. More mud splashed onto them. Now Kakashi got himself dirty.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" He giggled.

"**_I hate my life…_**" They thought together.

"Grrr! Now look what you done? You dirtied my favorite clothes! I'm going to teach you a less-" Naruto wanted to strangle him.

"Guu, Guu, Guu…" Baby Kakashi gave him an innocent looks.

Naruto sighed, "Just don't do that again okay."

"You're too soft on him, dobe."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear you talking!" Naruto stuck his tongue out to his rival.

Sasuke turned to face at Kakashi, "Guu, Guu, Guu?"

"Why did you jump, you little brat! Don't you know that we told you not to jump! You are trying to piss-"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Onee-chan!" He gave him a kiss on his cheek and then hugged him, "Guu, Kakashi love, love, love, Onee-chan!"

Sasuke stood there in shock and sighed, "…Damn you…"

"Hey, didn't you say you were going to kill him?" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up, dobe! I could kill him whenever I feel like it! Right now, I don't feel like it."

"Sure, whatever. Well, I guess we have to go back home."

They walked back inside the house.

**TBC**

* * *

Sorry, if this chapter wasn't good. I tried my best. Hmm, what would you readers like me to write in the next chapter? Because I just need some few idea. You can tell me on review or e-mail, okay? Anyway, hope you like it and please **RR!**

**Saki: **Wow, I never knew Sasuke didn't kill Kakashi after he gave him a kiss! That was so cute! (Giggles)

**Sasuke: **Don't call me cute in this chapter! (Blushes)

**Saki: **Oh my god! You're blushing! Isn't he cute! (Talking to the readers)

**Sasuke: **Shut up, Saki! Don't call me cute or else I'll kill you!

**Naruto: **I can't believe a smelly diaper landed on my face! **AHHH! STINKY!**

**Sakura: **I can't believe this…I saw Sensei's naked butt! (Turns really red)

**Kakashi: **Aw, Sakura, don't be shy! There's nothing wrong with seeing my butt! (Looks at his butt) Wow, don't I have good ass? (Chuckles)

**Saki: **Yes…You do… (Drools)


	20. Rule 6: Pay attention!

**Disclaimer:** Hell no! Who do you think I am? Masashi Kishimoto?

**A/N: **Gomen for updating late! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta reader, **harukakanata!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

Obaasan is more respect and politeness than Baachan

Obaasan- Grandma

Obasan- Aunt

(Word)- action **_ Italicized sentences_** -thoughts

* * *

"Hey, didn't you say you were going to kill him?" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up, dobe! I could kill him whenever I feel like it! Right now, I don't feel like it."

"Sure, whatever. Well, I guess we have to go back home."

They walked back inside the house.

* * *

_**Chapter 20- Rule 6- Pay attention!**_

Naruto opened the door and let Sasuke go in first since he was holding Kakashi. He walked in, and then Naruto closed the door. He walked in too.

Sakura came out from the kitchen and saw that Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were covered from head to toe in mud.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Mama, Mama, Mama!" Baby Kakashi called his mother.

"Hey, what happened to you guys? Why is there mud all over you? Sensei, look at yourself, you're covered with mud!" Sakura looked at Kakashi's face.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" He giggled.

"It's a long story. We'll tell you later, Sakura-chan." Naruto was rubbing his head.

"Well okay, I guess you guys have to take a bath. Now, go on, take a bath before Iruka-sensei comes."

"Wait…Are you telling us that we have to take a bath together?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, that's right."

"With him?" Sasuke and Naruto pointed at each other.

"Hai."

"No way! I'm not going to do that!" Naruto crossed his arms.

"What do you mean? You have to! You're not going to wait until one of you guys is done taking a bath." Sakura raised her right eyebrow.

"I prefer that than taking a bath with this idiot!"

"Naruto, you're so silly. I don't think it's that bad. I'm sure Sasuke-kun agrees with me right?" The pinked haired girl looked at the raven haired boy.

"I don't think so." Sasuke answered.

"What? Don't tell me that you…"

Sasuke nodded, didn't bother to wait Sakura's answer, "That's right. I don't want to take a bath with this dobe. He'll probably do something stupid if we shower together. So, forget it!"

"Well, I don't care! I'm not going to embarrass myself when Iruka-sensei sees you guys dirty and thinking that you guys are pigs! No sir! You're going to take a bath together and that's final! Is that clear?" Sakura gave them an order.

"But…but…we-" They got cut short because Sakura spoke again.

"No buts! Just do it! Now go!" She pointed the bathroom at the stairs.

"Fine..." They said together.

They walked, but suddenly, something made Sasuke stop, "What the?" He turned around and saw that Kakashi was holding Sakura's shirt, "What are you doing, you little brat?"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Mama!"

"Sensei, let go my shirt. You have to take a bath." Sakura told Kakashi.

Baby Kakashi shook his head, "What's going on?" Naruto came when he noticed that Sasuke and Sakura are talking.

"Come on, be a good boy and take a bath." She said sweetly.

Once again, he shook his head for no, "Guu, Guu, Guu, Mama bath, Onee-chan, Obaasan together!"

"Ba-bath to-to-gether?" They said together in little by little.

"**_Take a bath with her?_**" Naruto and Sasuke thought together. Their mind started to imagine themselves taking a bath together with a naked Sakura. Their faces turned really bright red and their nose started to bleed. They quickly covered their nose.

"Sensei, what are you talking about! I can't take a bath with them!" Sakura blushed.

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" He looked at her confused face and once again, he repeated, "Mama bath, Onee-chan, Obaasan together!"

"No, we're not! We're taking a bath ourselves!" Naruto slipped Kakashi's hand from Sakura's shirt.

"Guu, Guu, Guu…Mama…" He gave them a sad face.

"Don't give us that looks! You are such a perverted brat!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Let's go now!" Naruto and Sasuke marched themselves straight to the bathroom while Kakashi calling her mother, "Guu, Guu, Guu, Mama, Mama, Mama!"

Sakura sat on the couch as she placed her both hands on each side her cheek, "…Take a bath with them…"

Her mind started imagining Naruto and Sasuke take off their top shirt, looking at their nice muscles. Her face turned red, she shook her head and covered her red face, "I can't believe I pictured that." She said to herself.

**- Bath—**

Naruto turned on the water and waited for it to fill the tub while Sasuke took off Kakashi's clothes. Kakashi sat there, waiting for Sasuke and Naruto take off their clothes. Of course, they wrapped a towel around their waist.

"Guu, Guu, Guu…" Baby Kakashi said sadly.

"Aw come on, Sensei! Don't be sad, I'm sure we'll have lots of fun taking a bath together!" Naruto patted Kakashi's head.

"Guu, Guu, Guu…"

"Shut up, dobe, let's get this over with. I'll wash that shrimp's hair and you wash his body. After that, we wash ourselves, agree?" Sasuke told him what to do.

"Fine." Naruto agreed.

So, Sasuke made Kakashi sit on a small chair. Sasuke wet Kakashi's hair, he grabbed the shampoo nearby the shelves, and he squeezed the shampoo on his head. He started rubbing his hair, "Guu, Guu, Guu!" He clapped his hands happily.

Kakashi seems like he enjoyed taking a bath but…The problem is that, the shampoo bubbles slid down Kakashi's face and into his eyes!

"**WAAAAHHHH!**" Kakashi cried as he rubbed his eyes frantically.

"Oh crap! He got shampoo in his eyes! I gotta wash it off!" Sasuke picked him up.

"Don't worry! Leave everything to me! I'll wash his hair off! Give Sensei to me!" Naruto raised his hands.

Sasuke passed Kakashi to Naruto. Naruto held him. He and Kakashi went together in the bathtub. Naruto washed the shampoo off from his hair with water, "There, it wasn't that bad, right Sensei? You sure ar-"

Naruto dropped Kakashi! Kakashi fell in the tub which was filled with water. Sasuke stood there in shock, "Oh shit! I dropped him!" Naruto yelled.

"You idiot! What are you waiting for! Pick him up fast!" Sasuke shouted.

"Right!" Naruto swiftly picked Kakashi up from the water.

Naruto got out from the tub and he placed Kakashi on the floor gently. They were looking at Kakashi. Kakashi wasn't moving. Do you know what that means?

"Is he dead?" Naruto asked.

"…I don't know. Why don't you check?" Sasuke was still staring at him.

He nodded. Naruto used his finger to poke Kakashi's head, but no movement. To make sure, he poked him one more time. Still no movement.

"Oh my god…He's dead!"

"He's not dead, dobe. All we need to do is give him CPR."

"Okay, we could do that."

Silence…

They stared at each other, "What are you waiting for?" Sasuke looked at the blonde boy.

"What?" Naruto stared at the raven haired boy with a confused look.

"Go ahead, give him CPR!"

"No, you do it!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"It's your fault for dropping him!"

"Hey, it was an accident! I didn't mean to!"

"Well, too bad! Go do it!"

"No way! Forget that!"

"If you don't give him CPR, he'll die!" Sasuke yelled.

"Then why don't you give him CPR if he's going to die?" Naruto made a face.

"…Because I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"...None of your business! I just don't want to okay!"

"Well, same here then!"

"All right, here's a deal. Why don't we do the competition? Whoever loses, have to give him CPR all right?" Sasuke suggested.

"Fine, that's fine with me! How do we compete?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke rubbed his chin; an idea came to his mind, "All right, how about rock, paper, scissor? We'll do three rounds only okay?"

"Okay, let's go then!"

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Naruto got rock and Sasuke got paper.

Naruto – 0 and Sasuke – 1

Second round, "Rock, paper, scissors!" Naruto got scissor and Sasuke got paper.

Naruto – 1 and Sasuke – 1

Sakura was wondering why they're taking a bath so long. So, she decided to find out. She knocked on the door to wait for them to reply back, but no response. She knocked on the door again, but still no response. She sighed; she opened the door and walked in.

Sakura saw that Naruto and Sasuke were playing rock, paper, scissors. She spotted Kakashi was lying on the floor and she noticed that Kakashi wasn't clean yet. She frowned, "**_How could they play game at a time like this?_**"

She walked closer. She picked Kakashi up and held him, "**_I guess I'll give him a bath then._**" She walked out from the bathroom, angrily.

"**HELL YEAH! I WON!**" Naruto shouted cheerfully.

"Stupid dobe…I can't believe he won…" Sasuke muttered.

"Haha, you have to give him CPR! **LALA!**" He stuck out his tongue from his rival, making fun of him.

"Shut up, dobe! I don't need you to tell me that!" Sasuke was pissed off.

Sasuke turned around and saw Kakashi was missing, "What the? Where did that shorty go?" He looked around.

"He was here a minute ago!" Naruto paused, "Oh my god…"

"Nani?"

"That means, someone kidnapped Sensei!"

"That's stupid! Who would want to kidnap him?"

"I don't know! It could anyone! Let's take a bath fast and then tell Sakura-chan what happened!"

They rapidly take a bath, put their clean clothes on, and then ran out from the bathroom.

**- Living room—**

"Sakura-chan! We have awful news!" Naruto called her.

"What awful news?" She asked from the kitchen.

"Kakashi-sensei is…is…" He stopped and saw Sakura came out from the kitchen, holding Kakashi, who was wrapped around in a towel. Kakashi giggled as he was clapping his hands with pleasure.

"What the! That brat is alive!" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, of course he is. What makes you think that he isn't?" Sakura said.

"But, but…He was on unconscious." Naruto shouted.

"Well, he wouldn't be unconscious if you guys didn't make him bored."

"Bored? What are you talking about?" They asked same question together.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You guys were playing that silly game of rock, paper, scissor because of that, Sensei got bored and fell asleep on the floor."

"Nani! The brat was the sleep the whole time!" Sasuke yelled.

"Um yeah."

"Sensei was fooling us all this time! How dare he play dead on us! We're worried for nothing!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" Baby Kakashi stared at them, bewildered.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on, but I have to put his clothes on." Sakura put Kakashi on the couch.

She grabbed her bag and took out clean clothes for Kakashi. She made Kakashi wear a green T-shirt with big letter K, black shorts, and tiny blue shoes, "There you go! Now you look neat and clean!" She smiled.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" He giggled.

Then the door bell rang.

"Who could it be now?" Sakura asked.

"It must be Iruka-sensei here!" Naruto rushed at the door.

Sasuke and Sakura followed him as well as she held Kakashi in her arms.

Naruto opened the door. A man that had dark brown hair, tied up into a high pony tail was standing at the door, "Iruka-sensei, you're finally here!"

"Hai, sorry that I'm little late, hope I didn't make you wait. Hello, Sasuke and Sakura." Iruka greeted his old students.

They said hi to Iruka.

"You don't know that w-" Naruto was interrupted

"Hi kids, long time no see!" The silvered haired man came out in the middle of no where.

"It's Kyo!" Sakura covered her mouth with her left hand.

"Ah, it's you again! What's he doing here!" Sasuke and Naruto pointed at him.

"You guys knew Kyo?" Iruka asked.

"Of course, this jerk did something bad to us! I'll never forget him!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm going to kill him!" Sasuke was ready to kill him.

"See, what I mean, Iruka! I told you these kids are crazy! I don't know why they're mad at me even though, I didn't do anything to them." Kyo looked at the dolphin.

"Crazy! You're the one who's weirder than us! I bet you transformed yourself to look like our Sensei!" Sasuke yelled.

"No way, why would I? This is actually how I look like."

"Liar! We don't believe you! I bet you did!" Naruto yelled.

"Nani, not true!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Enough! We're not here to argue! I had important news from the Hokage!" Iruka split them away from each other.

"Really! Great, we can change Sensei back!" Sakura was joyful.

"Huh? Change what back? What's going on?" Kyo was the only one who doesn't know what's going on.

"I'll explain later, Kyo. Come on in and let's sit down." Iruka told everyone.

Everyone nodded. They went into the living room. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat on the couch. Kyo sat on the chair and Iruka sat on the sofa chair.

"Okay, I talked to the Hokage and he told me-"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Onii-chan, Onii-chan, Onii-chan! (Brother)" Baby Kakashi who was like looking at Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, I think he's calling you! Look at him!" Naruto pointed at him.

"Onii-chan, Onii-chan, Onii-chan!" He raised his hands up, wanted him to carry him.

Iruka sighed, "Okay." He stood up and picked Kakashi up. He held him and Kakashi was staring at him.

"Guu, Onii-chan, Onii-chan, Onii-chan!" He smiled and lay on his head on Iruka's shoulder.

"Aw, isn't that cute!" Sakura giggled.

Iruka blushed, "Um yeah, okay! Let's continue." He sat down.

"Okay, as I was saying, I talked to the Hokage and he told me about how to turn him back to normal. You have to use the jutsu. It won't be easy though."

Team 7 started to worry.

Iruka took a deep breath, "The jutsu is …"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Whew…There you have it! Cliffhanger! Don't you love that? **:D** Ah yes, Kakashi's birthday past! His birthday was Sep. 15. Too bad, I couldn't update early. Anyway, Happy Belated Birthday Kakashi! Hope you like it and please **RR!**

**Saki: **Hmm, I can't believe Naruto dropped Kakashi into the water. How sad!

**Naruto: **Hey, it was an accident!

**Sasuke: **How can it be an accident? You dropped him on purpose.

**Naruto: **No, I didn't! My hands slipped!

**Sasuke: **Yeah right, that's the worst lie I've ever heard, dobe. (Rolls his eyes)

**Naruto: **Shut up, Sasuke-teme! No it isn't!

**Kakashi: **Whatever it is…You sure hurt my head Ow… (Rubs his head)

**Saki: **Poor baby! Let me hug you! (Hugs him)

**Kakashi: **Um yeah…Let go of me… (Tried to push me away from the hug)

**Sakura: **I wonder what's going to happen next…I hope we can change Kakashi back already.


	21. The result!

**Disclaimer:** Hell no! Who do you think I am? Masashi Kishimoto?

**A/N:** Gomen for not updating sooner! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. This story isn't over yet since all of you readers thought that I was going to end this story. No, I'm not. Also, this chapter is only introduction, just letting you know. This chapter is going to be a little boring and not so many humor. Thanks to my beta-reader **harukakanata!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

(Word)- action **_Italicized sentences_**- thoughts

* * *

"Okay, as I was saying, I talked to the Hokage and he told me about how to turn him back to normal. You have to use the jutsu. It won't be easy though."

Team 7 started to worry.

Iruka took a deep breath, "The jutsu is …"

* * *

_**Chapter 21- The result!**_

Team 7 was waiting for Iruka to finish his sentence. They are dying to know what kind of jutsu it is to help turn their sensei back to normal. They're hoping that they could end this nightmare once and for all.

"…I have no idea." He finished his sentence.

"**WHAT!**" They screamed out loud. They weren't expecting the result to turn out this way.

"What do you mean, you have no idea! You've got to know!" Naruto yelled.

"I really don't know." Iruka said apologetically.

"I thought you knew what to do when you talked to the Hokage about this jutsu. Didn't he tell you anything about the jutsu or how to use it!" Sakura asked.

"What jutsu?" Kyo asked but everyone ignored him.

"Hai, I did…and he did…"

"Then you should know!"

"Hello? What jutsu are we talking about?" Kyo was waving his hand at them, but no one was looking at him.

"He…He didn't tell me how to use the jutsu…But…" Iruka paused, "Um…Well…I…"

"But what! Come on, say it! Spit it out!" Sasuke was tired of waiting whenever Iruka paused many times.

He sighed, "Listen all of you; all I could tell you is that you have to find a way out to turn him back to normal."

"Don't tell me this is a mission?" Naruto asked.

Iruka nodded, "Hai, it will be a mission and your other mission will also include taking care of Kakashi until you find out what to do."

"What about Kakashi? Why are they taking care of him? Is he sick or what?" Kyo kept on asking, but still no one was answering his question.

"That means it might take whole weeks, months, or maybe a year!" Sakura covered her mouth with her left hand.

"Well…Maybe. I'm sorry that I couldn't be any more helpful, but that's the best thing that I could tell you." Iruka was feeling guilty that he couldn't get any information to help them.

"I can't believe it…Oh why, why! Tell me why! Why does it have to turn out this way?" Naruto whined.

Sasuke placed both hands on his head and looking at the floor, "...Annoying dobe…Taking care that brat…More troublesome…Why can't it end here? Someone up there hates me."

"Hey, I still don't know what's going on here? Could anyone tell me what's going on? What subject are we talking about! What's wrong with Kakashi! Come on; explain to me what's going on here!" Kyo yelled out loud from all the confusion.

"Oh, that's right Kyo. I forgot about you and you don't know what's going on. I'll explai-" Iruka got cut short because Kakashi pulled Iruka's head protector down and it covered his eyes.

"Ah, Kakashi! Why are you doing? Why did you do that?" Iruka pulled his head protector up back the way it was location.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" Baby Kakashi giggled, "Again, again, again!" He tried to pull it down again.

"Stop it, Kakashi! No more!" Iruka held his head protector with his right hand because he doesn't want Kakashi to pull his head protector down again.

Sakura was giggling and she thought it was cute.

"Kakashi? Why are you calling him Kakashi? Don't tell me that Kakashi named his son same as his name?" Kyo scratched his cheek.

"No, no, you got it wrong. I'll explain to you in a second…Hold on Naruto; take Kakashi away from me now." Iruka ordered Naruto.

"Hai, hai." Naruto stood up, he picked Kakashi up, and he held him.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Obaasan?" He looked at his grandma.

Iruka turned to face at Kyo, "Okay Kyo, this is how it happened."

**An hour later…**

"And that's how it happened." Iruka finished his story.

Kyo was speechless, "Whoa! So, that means Kakashi is a baby now." He looked at Kakashi.

Iruka nodded, "Hai, that's right."

"That really explained why he looked so much like him. I can't believe it."

"Iruka-sensei, who is this guy? Why does he know Kakashi?" Naruto whispered to Iruka.

"Didn't he tell you who he is?"

"We only know his name, but we don't know why he was looking for Kakashi-sensei." Sakura told him.

"Oh, well you see. Kyo is actuall-"

"I'm actually his cousin!" Kyo finished Iruka's sentence.

"C-Cousin! You're his cousin!" They shouted together except Iruka.

"But your last name isn't same as our Sensei's last name. How can you be his cousin?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it just that Kakashi's father had a sister which it's my mom and my mom got married with some guy, of course my father. She had to change her last name; does that answer your question?" Kyo looked at them.

"Um, yes. It does."

"Then why are you here to see our sensei?" Naruto asked, curiously.

"Well, I thought that I should drop by to visit him since I haven't seen him so long and I thought we could hang out, but too bad he's a baby now."

"So, what are you going to do, Kyo?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I was going to leave after I see him, but now that he's a baby. I guess I'll stay in Konoha until my cousin is back to normal. Hey Iruka, would you let me stay at your place?" Kyo stared at the Chuunin.

"I guess its okay. But what would you do here?" Iruka said.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be selling stuff and I'll visit those kids too to check on Kakashi."

"All right, that's fine then. Anyways, we have to go now. I have so many things to do. I hope you the best of luck to find out a way to get Kakashi back to normal." He stood up and walked to the door.

"Guu, Onii-chan, Onii-chan, Onii-chan…" Baby Kakashi said sadly.

Iruka stopped, "Ah, don't worry Kakashi. I'll visit you sometime, I promise. So, I'll see you later. Bye, bye Kakashi!" He waved at him.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!" He waved back at him.

Iruka walked out, "Yup, see you later!" Kyo followed him and closed the door.

**-Outside—**

"Hey Iruka, you told them a lie, wasn't it?" Kyo looked at Iruka as they were walking.

"…You could tell right?" Iruka assumed.

"Of course, I bet it has something to do with the Hokage right?"

Iruka nodded.

"Ha, I knew it! But why would he do that?"

"I don't know I'm only following his order. I guess he wanted them to find out themselves or learn something."

"Man, he's so evil that he doesn't want to tell you. Whatever it is, he'd better know what to do."

"Um…Yeah…"

"**_What's Hokage-sama trying to do? Whatever he's trying to do, I hope Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura knows what to do._**" Iruka thought.

**-Back to Team 7—**

Silence…

"**WHY DOES IT HAPPEN TO LIKE THIS!**" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Now we're on our own." Sakura sighed.

Sasuke had nothing to say, but wanted to punch the wall and beat it up to let out his anger.

"Guu, Mama, Onee-chan, Obaasan?" Baby Kakashi stared at his mother, sister, and grandma.

"Right now, its 5pm, I have dinner ready on the table. Maybe it might help us feel better, let's go eat!"

"All right, I'll do anything to feel better." Naruto said.

"Hn…"

They went to the kitchen.

Naruto and Sasuke sat down at the dining table. Sakura placed Kakashi on a chair with a bunch of books underneath, so he can reach the table. He bounced several times as he giggled. There was food on the table, which were salad, chow mien, soup, and fried chicken.

"Who wants chicken?" Sakura asked.

"I do!" Naruto raised his hand.

"Okay." Sakura got tongs and used it to lift the chicken.

Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes were widening when they remembered that Naruto used it to pick up the diaper. The problem is that there's so many tongs hanging on the kitchen hanger. They can't tell which one, they used.

"Dobe, which tongs did you use?" Sasuke asked.

"…I don't remember which one. They all look the same."

They both stayed quiet.

"Well, come on, eat!" Sakura smiled.

"…I'm not hungry." Sasuke said.

"Me too…" Naruto also said.

"Huh? Why? Come on, at least eat the chicken!" Sakura used the tongs to pick up the salad and put it on the plate. She began to eat it.

Kakashi was only drinking a bottle of milk.

Sasuke and Naruto stared and was now feeling sick…

Poor Sasuke and Naruto, they have to eat the food whether the tongs were used for the diaper or not.

**TBC**

* * *

I told you it was boring chapter. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please **RR! **

**Saki: **My, my, I never knew the result would have turned out that way.

**Naruto: **I can't believe you wrote that! You're supposed to end this story already!

**Saki: **No way! I wouldn't dare end this story because it'll make my readers disappointed.

**Sasuke: **I'd prefer them to be disappointed because we don't care!

**Saki: **Aw Sasuke, don't say that. You know you want me to continue to write this story because you love this story:)

**Sasuke: **No, I don't! (Looks at me with angry face)

**Sakura: **Nobody does and we never will!

**Kakashi: **Yay! I'm glad this story didn't end! That means I'm going to have extra, extra fun! (Dances around)

**Team 7: **Kakashi-sensei…We hate you so much! (Screams at their sensei, angrily)


	22. Who ate the cake? Sakura’s story Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Hell no! Who do you think I am? Masashi Kishimoto?

**A/N: **Gomen for updating late! Wow, I got 400 reviews :) I'm very grateful of you readers for reviewing this story because it made me really happy! Thank you very much! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta reader, **harukakanata!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto stared and was now feeling sick…

Poor Sasuke and Naruto, they have to eat the food whether the tongs were used for the diaper or not.

* * *

_**Chapter 22-Who ate the cake? Sakura's story Part 1**_

Day 2 had passed and so far team 7 has survived the two days of taking care of baby Kakashi. Now they're in day 3. Team 7 was sleeping peacefully… Well, not exactly. They couldn't sleep well because their minds were still thinking about what Iruka told them. They're worried that they can't change their sensei back to normal.

Anyhow, right now, they're not thinking of that. They said yesterday that they would discuss Kakashi and everything later. Right now, they need to take care of Kakashi. Today is another day.

Meanwhile, Sakura was at the kitchen.

"**AHHHHHHH!**" She screamed out loud.

Sasuke came running from the stairs to check what was wrong with Sakura.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, breathing heavily.

"Someone…Someone…" Sakura said bit by bit.

"Someone what?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Someone ate the cake!" She pointed at the table where the cake had been placed.

There was a tiny cake that had been smashed into pieces and chocolate frosting around the plate, but there was no more leftover.

Silence…

"That's it? You screamed just because someone ate the cake?" Sasuke said with a bothered look on his face.

"You don't understand Sasuke-kun! I barely finished baking this cake after I left the kitchen. Then later, I came back, it was already gone! Sasuke-kun, you gotta help me find that person who ate the cake." She looked at him.

"No point. Sakura, that person must have escaped before you came back. I suggest you forget about it."

"Sasuke-kun, I can't do that because if I forget about it, that person might do it again if I bake more. I need to know who did this…Please help me, Sasuke-kun preetttyyy pleeaasseee?" She begged him.

Sasuke was staring at Sakura's eyes that were filled in tears. It was making him feel uncomfortable.

He sighed, "All right, I'll help you look for the suspect who ate your cake. Let's go and ask Naruto. Maybe he'll know something."

She nodded. They walked out from the kitchen.

**-Living room—**

Sasuke and Sakura walked into the living room and saw Naruto was sleeping, snoring loudly on the couch. They walked towards him.

"Yo dobe, we got something to ask yo-" Sasuke paused.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I think I finally found the suspect who ate your cake."

"Really? Who!"

"Him." Sasuke pointed at Naruto.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Naruto have chocolate all over his face, "Oh my…"

Naruto woke up, stretching his arms and yawning as he sat up. He frowned; saw Sasuke and Sakura were staring at him, "Hey, what's up? What are you staring at?" he asked.

"Dobe, you ate the cake!"

"Huh? What cake?" Naruto was confused.

"Don't act stupid, we know you ate the cake!" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Stop lying, we know you did! Just admit it!"

"No, I won't! I didn't…Fine, if I really did it, what evidence do you have?" Naruto smirked and thought that Sasuke was stupid that he doesn't have any evidence to show that he did it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You really are stupid you know…The evidence is your face! You got chocolate all over your face, baka!"

"Yeah right, that's the worse lie I ever heard. You sure are one lia-" Naruto stopped as he touches his cheek.

He wiped his cheek and stared at his hand. He saw his hand had chocolate cream on. His jaw dropped, "**WHAT THE!** Where did this chocolate come from!"

"That's what we're asking!" Sasuke smacked his head.

"Ow! Sasuke-teme, I didn't do it! Seriously, I didn't!" Naruto rubbed his head, painfully.

"Oh yeah, then who did it? Are you saying there's a ghost who ate the cake and disappeared like that or are you thinking that the cake ran away itself? Because there's no way that can happen!"

"I don't know. I really didn't do it!"

"Liar! You are guilty! That proves you are the criminal!"

"For the last time, I didn't do it! Sakura-chan, you've got to believe me! You know that I wouldn't do that!" He looked at the pink haired girl.

"But Naruto, the chocolate on your face. It really proves you are the criminal." Sakura bit her lip.

"I didn't do it! Really, I didn't do it!"

She sighed, "How am I going to solve this case."

"What's going on?" A voice was coming from the stair.

The Team 7 turned around and saw Kyo was coming down the stairs as he was holding Kakashi. Kakashi was playing with his toy rattle.

"You! Where did you come from? I didn't hear you come in!" Sasuke pointed at the silver haired man.

"I was here a while ago ever since Kakashi woke up. No one was taking care of my cousin. I decided to watch him. Once I heard that argument, I decided to find out. Isn't that right, Kakashi?" Kyo looked at his cousin.

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" Baby Kakashi stared at him, confusedly and he giggled, "Guu, Ojiisan, Ojiisan, Ojiisan! (Grandpa)"

"Ojiisan?" They said together as they looked at him.

Kyo slapped his hand on his forehead, "Kakashi, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Please call me by my name okay, Kakashi?"

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" He blinked several times and continually said, "Guu, Ojiisan, Ojiisan, Ojiisan!" He giggled.

Kyo sighed, "I guess I have to leave it that way. He won't understand what I say."

"Haha, I can't believe he called you Ojiisan! You must be really old because you have white hair!" Naruto laughed loudly.

He glared at him, "For your information it's silver, not white and I'm not old either. At least, he didn't call me in girl way like you Obaasan."

Naruto stopped laughing, crossed his arms, "Damn, I forgot that sensei calls me that." He mumbled.

"I don't remember that I gave sensei a rattle." Sakura stared at Kakashi's hand. The rattle colors were red circle on top and bottom of stick is white.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" He giggled as he shakes the rattle.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too. I wonder who brought that. I know it couldn't be Sasuke-teme brought that. I'm sure it has to be you, Kyo. Was it you Kyo?" Naruto was scratching his hair.

"Nope, Kakashi was already playing with it when I came in."

"I wonder who brought that…Hmmm." Naruto and Sakura wondered.

"Anyway, what's going on?" Kyo was curious to know what's going on.

"Well, you see."

Sakura explained everything to Kyo even included that Naruto was the suspect that he could be the one who ate the cake. And she wasn't sure if Naruto did it or not.

"Ohhh, sounds like crime! I know how to solve this case!"

"Huh? How?" They asked together.

"We'll have a courthouse and have each of you talk about your side story before the cake disappear. That way, we can have answer right away; it'll be done in no time! What do you think?"

"Hmmm, I like that idea! Yeah, let's do that!" Sakura agreed.

"Great! Then we need to set up!"

**30 minutes past…**

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the couch and Kakashi was sitting in the middle between them as he was still playing with his rattle. Sakura sat on the chair and Kyo was in charge as the judge and lawyer.

"All right Sakura, tell me what you did the whole morning before the cake disappeared." Kyo said.

Sakura took deep breath and began to talk, "Okay, here what I've been doing. I was at the kitchen, thinking about what to cook for lunch. I thought of having a dessert for lunch since I felt like eating one. So, I decided to make a cake. Then I started baking the cake."

**-Flashback—**

It took her two hours to finish baking a cake. She took out the cake from the oven as she was wearing a mitt.

She smelled it, "Hmm, smells great!" She placed the cake on the table.

"Now, time to put chocolate frosting!" She clapped her hands.

After she was done putting the frosting, Sakura put strawberry cream around in a circular pattern.

"My, it looks good! I can't wait to eat it and of course Naruto and Sasuke-kun too." She smiled and then looked at the clock nearby the wall.

"Its 9 am, it's still early to cook. Maybe I'll go take a warm shower and relax. After that, I'll cook lunch since the boys aren't awake yet. Yup, I'll do that!" Sakura walked out from the kitchen.

**An hour later…**

"Ah, what a great warm shower! That's what I really need." She came out from the bathroom as she was wiping her hair with her towel.

Sakura stopped while she heard some voices coming from Sasuke's room where he was sleeping at. She heard Naruto was laughing at him, "Haha, oh my god! I can't believe you did that to sensei! That was so funny! That's so freaking lame!"

She could hear Naruto was laughing really hard as he was rolling on the floor. Then she heard Sasuke's anger, "Shut up, dobe! You didn't see anything!"

"Uh huh! I saw everything what you did! Oh my god, look at yourself! You're blushing! Haha, I can't believe it! I'm so going to tell Sakura-chan!" Naruto laughed even harder.

"Shut up, I'm not blushing! You're just imagining! Also, you've better not or else I'll kill you!" Sasuke shouted heatedly.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Obaasan, Onee-chan?" Baby Kakashi said.

"Ha! Like that's going to stop me! What are you going to do, punch me?" Naruto grinned.

Sakura heard a smacked and hear Naruto say Ow. She saw Sasuke walk out from his room, angrily.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Obaasan?"

He stopped as he saw Sakura, "Sasuke-kun, is everything okay there?" Sakura asked, worriedly.

"…Nothing wrong. That dobe just said something stupid, that's all…I'm going for a walk. I'll be back." Sasuke walked pass through her. He went downstairs and walked towards the door. He opened the door and left the house.

"…I wonder what happened." Sakura wondered.

"Stupid Sasuke-teme…How dare he hit me!" Naruto walked out from his room, rubbing his head.

"Naruto, what happened to Sasuke-kun? He seems so mad. Why is he angry?"

Naruto laughed, "You really want to know?"

Sakura nodded, "Here's what happen, Sasuke did to sensei was that he-"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Mama, Mama, Mama!" Baby Kakashi tugged Sakura's shirt.

She looked down and saw Kakashi raised his hands up. He wanted her to carry him. She smiled and carried him, "Guu, Guu, Guu, play, play, play!" He giggled and hugged her.

"Alright, I'll play with you. Naruto, just tell me later. I'm going to play sensei for a bit."

"Aw, okay. I'll tell you later. I'll go take a nap." Naruto walked downstairs and went to the couch to sleep.

Sakura went to Kakashi's room and started playing with him.

**25 minutes…**

Kakashi was rubbing his eyes and started to feel sleepy. He fell asleep in Sakura's arm. Sakura put Kakashi on the bed to let him sleep. She walked out from the room and heard someone come inside the house. She quickly went down and saw Sasuke was carrying his bag of Uchiha's sign.

"Sasuke-kun, you're back! Welcome home!" She bowed.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"What do you have there in your bag if you don't mind asking that question?" Sakura asked, nervously.

"Personal stuff. I'm going to my room and put my stuff away."

"Okay."

Sasuke went upstairs and had gone to his room.

Sakura was about to go to the kitchen, but she paused, realizing something, "Oh, that's right, I forgot to hang my wet clothes outside to let it dry! I've better do that!" She went outside.

**30 minutes…**

"All right, time to cook lunch!" Sakura smiled as she walked to the kitchen.

She stopped and saw the cake was gone!

"**AHHHHHHH!**" She screamed out loud.

**-End of flashback—**

"And that's how it happened. Sasuke-kun came right after I screamed." Sakura finished telling her story.

"Hmm, that's pretty mysterious. I guess you didn't see anyone who ate your cake then." Kyo looked at her.

Sakura nodded, "Did you hear what Naruto was laughing at Sasuke about?"

She shook her head.

"Okay…I guess that didn't solve any case. Now you and Sasuke said that Naruto ate the cake because he got chocolate on his cheek?"

"Hai." They said together.

"Hey, how many times that I have to tell you that I didn't eat the cake!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, dobe! We know that you did! You're just scared to admit it! So stop lying and tell the truth!" Sasuke poked his chest.

"I am telling the truth! I didn't eat the cake! Can't you understand what I said, **I. DIDN'T. EAT. THE. CAKE. **Why can't you understand me, you idiot!"

"Who are you calling me an idiot, you jackass!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar.

"You are moron!" Naruto also grabbed his collar too.

"Stop it, you two! Don't fight!" Sakura spilt them.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Obaasan jackass, Onee-chan moron!" Baby Kakashi repeated what Naruto and Sasuke said.

"Shut up, you little brat! Don't repeat what this dobe said!" Sasuke yelled at Kakashi.

"Don't call me dobe, teme! That's right, don't call me a jackass, sensei!" Naruto also yelled at him.

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" He was staring at them with confused looks. He ignored them and continued to play with his rattle.

"All right, let's go to the next case! Now, let's have next person to talk his story." Kyo told them.

"Who's next?" Sakura asked.

"Well, since Naruto said that he didn't do it. We'll have to hear his story to prove that he's innocent. Naruto, come here and sit in this chair. Sakura, go sit on the couch." Kyo ordered them.

They nodded. Sakura and Naruto switched seats.

"Now Naruto, if you said that you didn't eat the cake. Tell us what you did your whole morning before the cake disappears?" Kyo asked him a question.

"Hai, I will tell you everything! I will prove that I'm innocent!" Naruto raised his hand up in the air.

"Right…Now get to the point. Naruto, you have tell everything even include the part where you laughed at Sasuke and also what did he do okay?"

He nodded, "Okay, this is what happened." Naruto began to tell his side story.

**TBC**

* * *

Hmm, I wonder what's going to happen next. Anyways, hope you like it and please **RR!**

**Saki: **Ohhh, what a mystery! Someone ate the cake? Who could it be? (Wonders)

**Naruto: **It isn't me! I know it isn't! Honest, I'm innocent! It had to be Sasuke-teme! He did it! (Points at Sasuke)

**Sasuke: **What do you mean, I did it! I didn't do it! You know you did it!

**Naruto: **Stop lying, Sasuke! I bet you planned all this to try to get me trouble!

**Sasuke: **Bah, say whatever you want dobe. No one will believe you anyway.

**Sakura: **How could this happen? Why would someone want to eat my cake? I want to eat cake! (Cried loudly)

**Kakashi: **Aw, Sakura. Don't cry I'm sure we'll get that person. (Pats her back) Hmm, I wonder who ate the cake.


	23. Who ate the cake? Naruto’s story Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Hell no! Who do you think I am? Masashi Kishimoto?

**A/N:** Gomen for not updating sooner! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta-reader **harukakanata!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

(Word)- action **_ Italicized sentences_** -thoughts

* * *

"Right…Now get to the point. Naruto, you have tell everything even include the part where you laughed at Sasuke and also what did he do okay?"

He nodded, "Okay, this is what happened." Naruto began to tell his side story.

* * *

_**Chapter 23-Who ate the cake? Naruto's story Part 2**_

**-Flashback—**

**Naruto's dream…**

**Naruto was in the middle of nowhere and he was standing there all alone, "Where am I? Why is it so dark?" He asked himself.**

"**Naruto." A voice was calling him.**

**Naruto turned around and his eyes were widening. Something was making him smile, "Are you really…"**

"**Yes, I am!"**

"**You're really here! My sweet loving, loving ramen!" **

**Yes, it was a bowl of ramen. A big bowl of ramen, it had hands and legs on it. It was waving at him, smiling.**

"**Come to me, my sweet ramen!" He ran over and grabbed the ramen's hand, and began dancing around.**

**Naruto and Ramen stopped dancing. The light was bright around them and they were now at a beautiful garden. There were flowers everywhere. Naruto and Ramen began hopping happily. Naruto felt so happy being with Ramen.**

**The ramen stopped. Naruto looked at it, "What's the matter?"**

"**You don't deserve ramen…" It said.**

"**Huh? What do you mean?"**

"**It means you can't eat ramen anymore…"**

"**Can't eat no more ramen! No, it can't be! Who told you that?" Naruto was panicking, worriedly.**

"**I said so." The voice spoke behind them.**

**Naruto looked at behind him, saw it was the Hokage, "You can't be serious!"**

"**I'm very serious. From this day, ramen will be banned FOREVER!" The Hokage announced loudly.**

"**NOOOOOOOO! NOT THE RAMEN!" Naruto placed his both hands on both sides of his cheek.**

**The ramen began walking away from Naruto.**

"**Don't go! Please! I can't live without ramen!" Naruto ran after the ramen.**

**The ramen didn't stop and kept on walking, it was now disappearing.**

**Naruto stopped, then looked around and saw that everyone was throwing ramen packages and ramen bowls into the fire and burning them.**

**The Hokage was laughing evilly, "Hahaha, that's right! No more ramen!"**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING?" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.**

**End of dream…**

Naruto fell off from the bed; he sat up, rubbing his head in pain where he hit it on the ground. "Oww…"

Naruto paused, "Wait…it was only a dream…Thank god! It isn't real! I would die if it really happened!" He realized.

Naruto stood up and looked at the clock close to the table. It said 9am, "9am huh…That was the worse nightmare I ever got…" He yawned and stretched his arms.

"I'm still feeling sleepy…Well it's time to get up." Naruto walked to the restroom.

He was about to turn the door knob, but it was locked, "Huh? Someone is in there? Well, I guess I'll use the other restroom." He walked to the other side.

**An hour passed…**

Naruto came out from the restroom, still yawning, "Oh man, I'm really sleepy. I can't believe I fell asleep in there when I was sitting on the toilet. Good thing no saw me. That would suck if anyone saw me because that'll be embarrassing! Maybe I should take a nap now since I don't get enough sleep. Sensei was crying too loud and he was so annoying…" He said to himself.

Naruto stopped and heard some voices coming from Sasuke's room. He heard Sasuke say, "Peek Ka Boo!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" Baby Kakashi giggled.

"Peek Ka Boo!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!"

"Peek Ka Boo? What the heck?" Naruto walked closer and took a small peek.

Naruto saw Sasuke was covering his eyes and Kakashi was holding the blue blanket in his tiny hands.

"Peek Ka Boo!" He uncovered his eyes.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" Baby Kakashi giggled and lifted the blanket up. He was hiding his face on the blanket.

Sasuke laughed, "Heh, heh, you like that, don't you?"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" He nodded many times.

Sasuke did it again, "Peek Ka Boo!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" He hid his face again.

"Peek Ka Bo-" Sasuke froze and saw Naruto was standing there, with his hand covering his mouth to prevent him from laughing.

Sasuke turned bright red all over his face. Naruto was walking closer and began to laugh.

"Haha, oh my god! I can't believe you did that to sensei! That was so funny! That's so freaking lame!" Naruto was laughing really hard as he was rolling on the floor.

"Shut up, dobe! You didn't see anything!" Sasuke stood up, still blushing, and glared at him as he was clenching his hands.

"Uh huh! I saw everything what you did! Oh my god, look at yourself! You're blushing! Haha, I can't believe it! I'm so going to tell Sakura-chan!" Naruto laughed even harder.

"Shut up, I'm not blushing! You're just imagining! Also, you'd better not or else I'll kill you!" Sasuke shouted heatedly.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Obaasan, Onee-chan?" Baby Kakashi said.

"Ha! Like that's going to stop me! What are you going to do, punch me?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smacked Naruto's head. Naruto fell to the ground, "Ow!"

Sasuke walked out from his room angrily and he was mumbling to himself.

"Owww…That hurt…" Naruto was still lying on the floor.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Obaasan?" He pats his grandma's head.

Naruto got up, "Stupid Sasuke-teme…How dare he hit me!" Naruto walked out from his room, rubbing his head.

"Naruto, what happened to Sasuke-kun? He seems so mad. Why is he angry?" Sakura asked.

Naruto laughed, "You really want to know?"

Sakura nodded. "Here's what happened, oh my god it was so lame! Sasuke said to Kaka-"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Mama, Mama, Mama!" Baby Kakashi tugged Sakura's shirt.

She looked down and saw Kakashi raising his hands up. He wanted her to carry him.

She smiled and carried him, "Guu, Guu, Guu, play, play, play!" He giggled and hugged her.

"Alright, I'll play with you. Naruto, just tell me later. I'm going to play with sensei for a bit."

"Aw, okay. I'll tell you later. I'll go take a nap." Naruto walked downstairs.

Sakura went to Kakashi's room and started playing with him.

**-Living room—**

Naruto sat on the couch, "Well time for a nap…Haha, I'll never forget what Sasuke-teme did! I wish I had my camera to record and show the entire town to see what embarrassing thing he did!" He snickered.

Naruto yawned, "Time to rest…" He fell asleep.

**-End of flashback—**

"And that's what I did for the rest of the morning." Naruto finished telling his story.

Sakura and Kyo were staring at Sasuke who he was looking down at his hands, "You were playing with Sensei, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke didn't reply back.

"Did you really say 'Peek Ka Boo'?" Kyo asked.

Sasuke's face began to turn deep crimson, "Oh my god, I can't believe Sasuke-kun really did that! That's so cute!" Sakura giggled.

"Who would have thought that he would play with my cousin like that? It would be nice to see you do that again with him." Kyo smiled.

"**NO!** Never my life, I would never do that again!" Sasuke yelled.

"Then why did you do that, huh?" Naruto smirked.

"That's none of your business! I didn't want to do it in the first place! This is entirely the brat's fault!" Sasuke pointed at Kakashi.

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" Baby Kakashi looked confused.

"What did he do?" Sakura asked.

"Well….I…Um…" Sasuke said slowly.

"Well?"

"I'm not telling! Forget this!" He looked away, crossing his arms.

"Anyway, back to the topic, I guess Naruto didn't do it, but it still didn't explain much…But who did it?"

Everyone looked at Sasuke, "Nani?"

"The only one left is you. It could be that you're the suspect." Kyo said.

"Don't be like an idiot! Why would I eat the cake?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe you were hungry." Naruto made a face.

"Well, I didn't eat it!"

Sakura saw a spot on Sasuke shirt on the bottom, "Sasuke-kun, what's that?"

"What's what?" He looked at the pink haired girl.

"That." She pointed at the spot.

Everyone looked at the spot. Sasuke looked at it as well, Kyo touched the spot, he took the sample on his finger and he tasted it, "Hmm, tastes like chocolate."

Sasuke froze, "**WHAT!**"

"Sasuke-kun, you really ate the cake…" Sakura covered her mouth.

"I didn't eat the cake!"

"Ah ha! It was you after all! Sasuke-teme, you planned this all along! I knew it!" Naruto pointed at him.

"Shut up, dobe! I didn't do it!"

"If you didn't do it, then how did the chocolate get to your shirt?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"That's what I'm asking this question too! I don't know!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" Baby Kakashi was playing with his rattle.

"Well, if you didn't do it, then you should tell us your story." Kyo suggested.

"I refuse to tell my story."

"Then you're guilty! You did it! You ate the cake! I bet you're too chicken to tell us!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke glared at the blonde boy, "No, I didn't! I'm not chicken either!"

"Prove it that you're not!"

"Fine, I will!"

"All right, you two. Split it up!" Kyo spilt them up, "Sasuke, come sit here."

Sasuke nodded and sat on the chair.

"Now Sasuke, if you said that you didn't eat the cake. Tell us what you did your whole morning before the cake disappeared? Also, you have to tell us why you were playing with my cousin." Kyo asked him a question.

Sasuke sighed, "Like I have a choice...Okay, let's get this over with. This is what I did for the whole morning." He began to tell his side of the story.

**TBC**

* * *

Heh…I guess Naruto's dream was kind of silly. Hehe, the part about Sasuke doing the Peek Ka Boo, I did that when I was young. My young sister was a baby and I was playing with her. I find it was kind of cute and thought I should write it. Anyway, hope you like it and please **RR! **

**Saki: **Oh my god! I can't believe Sasuke did that! That was so cute! (Giggles)

**Sasuke: **…Why do you make me do that to that brat! (Yells)

**Saki: **Because I want to! I think it was cute for you to do that **:D**

**Sasuke: **No, it isn't! (Blushes)

**Naruto: **Haha, that was so gay! Sasuke-teme saying Peek Ka Boo is so lame! (Laughs)

**Sasuke: **Shut up, dobe! (Smacks Naruto's head)

**Kakashi: **Aw, I never knew Sasuke-kun would play with me! That was very sweet of him. (Chuckles)

**Sasuke: **Don't make me hit you! (Glares at his sensei)

**Kakashi: **Anything you say, Sasuke-kun! (Rubs Sasuke messy hair)

**Sasuke: **(Slaps his hand and glares at him)

**Sakura: **Where's my cake? (Cries)


	24. Who ate the cake? Sasuke’s story Part 3

**Disclaimer:** Hell no! Who do you think I am? Masashi Kishimoto?

**A/N:** Gomen for updating late! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta-reader, **harukakanata!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

"Now Sasuke, you said that you didn't eat the cake. Tell us what you did your whole morning before the cake disappeared? Also, you have to tell us why you were playing with my cousin." Kyo asked him.

Sasuke sighed, "Like I have a choice...Okay, let's get this over with. This is what I did for the whole morning." He began to tell his side of the story.

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 24-Who ate the cake? Sasuke's story Part 3**_

**-Flashback—**

Sasuke opened his eyes and pushed his blue blanket off. He sat up as he put his feet down on the cold floor and began to yawn and stretched his arms. He stared at the clock close to the table. It said 9am.

"9am…" Sasuke was scratching his messy raven hair, "I guess I should take a shower." He said to himself.

Since Sasuke got a restroom in his room, he doesn't bother to go use the other two restrooms outside. He was lucky that he got to choose the room before someone did. He walked to the restroom.

**An hour later…**

Sasuke came out from the restroom as he was wiping his hair with his towel. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but he had his night pants on. Sasuke opened the closet and grabbed his clean clothes. He wore his usual Uchiha clothes.

After that, he was combing his hair as he was looking at the mirror inside the restroom. Then he paused and heard some noises.

**BOING, BOING, BOING!**

"What the heck is that racket?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and walked out from the restroom to check out what was that sound.

He frowned; he saw Kakashi bouncing on the bed, "Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" He giggled.

"Stop bouncing on the bed and get down before you get hurt!" Sasuke ordered Kakashi.

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" He looked at him confused as he stopped jumping.

Kakashi ignored him and continued what he was doing, "Guu, fun, fun, fun, hehe!"

"Stop it! Don't make me go there and yell at you again!"

As always, Kakashi ignored him. He was having so much fun jumping on the bed.

"Damn that brat!" Sasuke was getting pissed off.

Kakashi jumped even higher as he was flying up in the air, but the problem was that he wasn't landing on the bed. He's going to fall!

"Crap!" Sasuke slid and caught Kakashi just in time before he hit the floor.

He sighed in relief and glared at Kakashi, "What did I tell you? This is what happens if you don't listen to me! God, you are one stupid baby!" He put Kakashi on the floor where the blanket was next to him.

"Guu, Guu, Guu…" Baby Kakashi's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Ah, don't cry! I…uh…I didn't mean that!"

Too late! Kakashi was crying loudly, "**WAHHH!**"

"Oh crap, what am I going to do now? How can I make him stop crying?" Sasuke was panicking and thinking frantically.

"**_Oh man, what to do, what to do? I hate seeing that brat cry, it's gets on my nerves…Come on, think, think, think! …Wait, I know! I remember my mother told me what she did to me when I was a baby, I cried a lot and she did something to make me happy. I can't believe I'm going to do this, but I have no choice! Here goes nothing!_**" Sasuke thought, quickly.

"Hey shorty, look at me!" Sasuke was covering his eyes and then he uncovered his eyes, "Peek Ka Boo!"

Kakashi stopped crying and stared at Sasuke, "Guu, Guu, Guu?"

Sasuke did it again, "Peek Ka Boo!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" Baby Kakashi giggled as he grabbed the blue blanket that was near him. He lifted the blanket up. He was hiding his face in the blanket.

"**_It's working! I can't believe it! I never thought my mother's idea would really work. Good thing she told me or else I'll be having lots of problems. Hey, this is kind of fun. Maybe I should keep on playing with him. Beside, no one is watching us._**"

"Peek Ka Boo!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!"

Sasuke laughed, "Heh, heh, you like that, don't you?"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" He nodded many times.

Once again, Sasuke did the same thing, "Peek Ka Boo!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" He hid his face again.

"Peek Ka Bo-" Sasuke froze and saw Naruto was standing right by the door, with his hand covering his mouth to prevent him from laughing.

Sasuke's face turned bright red. Naruto was walking closer and began to laugh.

"Haha, oh my god! I can't believe you did that to sensei! That was so funny! That's so freaking lame!" Naruto was laughing really hard as he was rolling on the floor.

"Shut up, dobe! You didn't see anything!" Sasuke stood up, still blushing, and glared at him as he was clenching his hands.

"Uh huh! I saw everything you did! Oh my god, look at yourself! You're blushing! Haha, I can't believe it! I'm so going to tell Sakura-chan!" Naruto laughed even harder.

"Shut up, I'm not blushing! You're just imagining! Also, you'd better not or else I'll kill you!" Sasuke shouted heatedly.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Obaasan, Onee-chan?" Baby Kakashi said.

"Ha! Like that's going to stop me! What are you going to do, punch me?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smacked Naruto's head. Naruto fell to the ground, "Ow!"

Sasuke walked out from his room angrily, "Damn that dobe… I'll never do that again!" He mumbled to himself.

Sasuke stopped as he saw Sakura, "Sasuke-kun, is everything okay there?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"…Nothing wrong. That dobe just said something stupid, that's all…I'm going for a walk. I'll be back." Sasuke walked past her. He went downstairs and walked towards the door. He opened the door and left the house.

**-Forest—**

Sasuke went for a walk in the forest, "Damn it! I can't believe that dobe saw what I was doing! I shouldn't have done it in the first place! Stupid brat, this is his entire fault! I'm going to kill that brat!" He screamed out loud to get rid of all of his anger.

Sasuke took deep breath, "Okay, much better. I should go visit the Uchiha mansion after that, go to my apartment and grab the stuff that I need." He was about to turn around, but suddenly he heard voices…

"I've been waiting for you so long!" A girl said.

"**_Oh great, don't tell me another idiot-couple are here in this forest. God, this is so annoying. I think I should walk in the opposite direction so that I won't disturb them._**" Sasuke was about to walk out, but then he heard a familiar voice speak.

"I know…Gomen for making you wait." The guy replied.

Sasuke paused, "_**Wait…That voice sounds familiar. Could it be? Don't tell me it's…it's…**_" He was curious to know who the couples were.

Sasuke walked a few blocks as he heard the voices getting closer. He hid behind a tree and took a small peek. His eyes were widening, he couldn't believe who it was. It was…

"Alright, I forgive you, Neji…But you have to give me a kiss." Tenten placed her arms around his neck.

Neji smirked and placed his hands around her waist.

Tenten winked and pulled his head down for an intimate kiss. Neji bent his head down to receive a kiss from Tenten. When they broke apart, Tenten rested her head on Neji's shoulder and started whispering something to him. Neji put his arm around Tenten's shoulders as he rested his chin on atop of her head and also started whispering.

"I love you." Tenten whispered.

"I love you too." Neji murmured.

Sasuke stood there in shock. He didn't expect Hyuuga to have a girlfriend, especially a teammate. Sasuke thought of walking away quietly before they found out, he was watching them. Sasuke moved slowly. Without noticing, he realized that he stepped on a long stick.

**CRACK!**

Tenten and Neji broke apart at the sound, "Who's there! Show yourself!" Neji took out his kunai.

"**_Damn that stick…Oh well, I was going to be discovered anyways._**" Sasuke stepped out from behind the tree, and stood there.

Neji and Tenten's eyes widened, "You should find a better place to meet if you don't want anybody to see you or disturb you. Well, it's none of my business. I'll see you around. Ja." Sasuke walked away from them.

"Wait!" Tenten called out.

Sasuke stopped. "What you just saw...You'd better not tell anybody…"

"No, I won't tell anyone." Sasuke turned around to face them.

Neji put his kunai back inside his bag, "Well, you'd better not. Or else I swear I'll hunt you down and kill you."

"Can I ask you a question?" Sasuke ignored Neji's threat, and the couple nodded. "Why are you hiding your love affair from everyone you know?"

"…Well…" Tenten hesitated to tell him.

"That doesn't concern you, Uchiha. We have our reasons. We'll tell them when we're ready." Neji glared at Sasuke.

"I see. How long have you been together?"

"One and a half years." Tenten answered.

"Hn…Okay, whatever." Sasuke turned to walk away and left the couple alone.

**15 minutes later…**

Sasuke went to visit the Uchiha Mansion to see if there's anything that he needed. Afterwards, he went to his apartment and grabbed some clean clothes inside his bag with the Uchiha sign printed on it. Once he was done packing, he lifted his bag and was ready to walk out from his apartment. He stopped and saw a rattle toy on a box. He remembered his mother told him that he used to love to play with the rattle very much. So, he kept it for the memories of his mother.

"Hmm…Should I take it or not?" Sasuke thought for a minute. After few seconds, he decided to take it. He picked up the rattle and dropped it into his bag.

He walked out from his apartment. Sasuke was walking back to Kakashi's house until he heard someone call him.

"S-Sasuke-san!"

Sasuke turned around and saw a blue haired girl waving at him shyly. She was walking closer to him.

"**_Oh, it's that Hyuuga girl. What does she want from me?_**"

"S-Sasuke-san…Ano…Ano…" Hinata was twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Nani? Do you have something to say?"

"H-Hai…"

"Then say it!" Sasuke was getting annoyed.

She gulped and then she looked down on the ground, "H-Have y-you seen N-Naruto-kun? I-If you have…I w-was wondering if h-he's all r-right because I h-haven't seen him in a-awhile…" She said shyly.

"That dobe is fine. We're on an important mission, so you can say that he was with us all the time."

"R-Really? I'm g-glad to hear t-that…" She smiled.

"Do you need something from him?" He asked.

Hinata bit her lip slightly, "N-No, nothing! I-I just want to ask y-you that, that's a-all. T-Thanks for telling me, I-I'll see you l-later, S-Sasuke-san! J-Ja ne!" She ran.

"**_Is this girl worried about that dobe? Why would she worried about hi- Wait…If she's worried about him, does that mean she likes him? Hmm, maybe she does. Well, that isn't my business. Anyhow, I should head back._**" Sasuke walked to Kakashi's house.

**10 minutes…**

Sasuke opened the door and walked inside the house. He heard someone coming down the stairs. It was the pink haired girl who came down.

"Sasuke-kun, you're back! Welcome home!" She smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"What do you have there in your bag, if you don't mind responding?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Personal stuff. I'm going to my room and put my stuff away."

"Okay."

Sasuke went upstairs and had gone to his room. He took out his clean clothes and placed them inside the drawers. After, he was finished putting his clothes away. He took out the rattle from his bag.

Sasuke decided to give the rattle to Kakashi. He marched to Kakashi's room and saw him asleep. He decided to not wake him up, so he left the rattle on the bed right next to him. Then he headed back to his room.

Sasuke lay down on his bed and decided to take a short nap since he had nothing else to do. He closed his eyes and slept.

**30 minutes later…**

"**AHHHHHHH!**"

Sasuke woke up quickly when he heard someone scream. He knew right away it was Sakura's scream. Sasuke dashed out from his room. He came running down the stairs to check what was wrong with Sakura.

**-End of flashback—**

"Well, as you can see. There's no way that I ate the cake." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Are you sure you aren't lying to us, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto didn't believe Sasuke's story.

"Dobe, what I say is true. It's not like I would make up a story that you were having a dream, dancing with ramen." Sasuke glared at him.

"Hey, that was a true story! I wasn't lying!" The blonde boy pointed at him.

"Sasuke-kun… are Neji and Tenten really together?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded. "I can't believe it…" She said, looking amazed.

"Then why are you telling us if you promised them that you won't tell anybody?**" **

"If I don't tell you what I did the whole morning, you guys might still believe that I'm the suspect." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, I see. You have a point."

"Wait, why is Hinata asking about me?" Naruto wondered.

"Dobe, you should know why."

"Huh, what is it? I don't really know."

"Never mind, you'll figure it out yourself someday."

"Teme, I want to know now!"

"I never knew it was you who gave my cousin the rattle toy." Kyo smiled at him.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" Baby Kakashi was playing with his rattle.

"Shut up; don't make me punch your face!" Sasuke blushed.

Kyo chuckled, "Well, I guess the case is closed since no one knows who ate the cake." He looked at his watch, "Oh my, look at the time. I think I should go now. I'll see you three kids later." He was about to walk, but they stopped him.

"Wait a minute! You're not going anywhere!"

Kyo raised his eyebrow, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Sakura said, "If none of us ate the cake, the only one left is you, Kyo."

"That's true. You could be the one that ate the cake." Naruto pointed at him.

"I didn't eat the cake."

"Oh yeah, then prove it!"

"Well…I…Uh…"

"You could be the suspect since we don't know how you get in the house and maybe you could be the one ate the cake before that dobe and me sleeping and Sakura was doing the laundry." Sasuke explained.

"I really didn't eat it. Honest!"

"Okay, then prove that you're innocent!" Naruto and Sasuke pushed Kyo back onto the chair.

"All right then, tell us what you did the whole morning before you came here." Sakura suggested.

Kyo sighed, "Well, I guess I have no choice. Okay then, here's my story!" He began to tell his story.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Yeah, I put little NejiTen and they're a little OOC, but I won't write any romance about them. Oh one more thing, if you want me reply your reviews, I'll be glad to. Not unless you don't want me too, if you don't, just tell me not to reply. Anyway, hope you like it and please **RR!**

**Saki:** Wow, I wonder who ate the cake. If it wasn't Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto… Could it be Kyo? (Rubs my chin)

**Naruto:** It had to be him! He's the only suspect left!

**Saki:** Maybe…

**Naruto:** No maybe, I know it's him! He had planned this to get us in trouble in the first place. Wait till I get my hands on him when I use my Rasengan! (Cracks his knuckles)

**Saki:** (Sweats drop) Naruto, calm down…Heh, heh… (Laughs nervously)

**Kakashi:** Sasuke-kun gave me a rattle toy? Wow, he must really love me! (Chuckles)

**Sasuke:** (Blushes) Shut up; I didn't want to give you in the first place! It was her fault that she's forced me to do that! (Points at Saki)

**Kakashi:** Sure, anything you say, Onee-chan! Guu, Guu, Guu! (Smiles)

**Sasuke:** … I'm going to kill him and that Saki… (Mumbles)

**Sakura:** Cake! Where's my cake? I wanna eat it! (Bangs her head on the wall)


	25. Special Christmas

**Disclaimer:** Hell no! Who do you think I am? Masashi Kishimoto?

**A/N:** Hello Minna! How's everyone doing in Christmas break? Having fun, I bet! I just want to say that this chapter is not part of the story. Since Christmas was a little late, I thought that I should write Christmas scene for Baby Kakashi **XD** It might be a little boring, but hope you like it!

Gomen for updating late! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta-reader, **harukakanata!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 25-Special Christmas**_

Kakashi was sitting on the floor, watching the television. He was watching Santa Claus putting the presents under the tree. He climbed back out from the chimney. Then he sat on his sleigh and took off to the next house.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas to everyone!" Santa Claus shouted happily.

The song began to sing, 'Here comes Santa Claus'!

Kakashi giggled and clapping his hands, "Guu, Guu, Guu, Santa, Santa, Santa!" He bounced several times.

Naruto, Kyo and Sasuke stood there behind him when they saw Kakashi smiling.

"Sensei seems so happy when he watches that show." Naruto noticed Kakashi giggling many times.

"I guess so, but its very kawaii to see my cousin this happy!" Kyo smiled.

The song ended.

Kakashi stood up and hugged the television, "Guu, Guu, Guu, Santa, Santa, Santa!"

"Crazy brat…" Sasuke drank hot cocoa.

Sakura came out from the kitchen and she saw Kakashi hugging the television. "**_So cute!_**"she thought.

Her mind popped for an idea, she called, "Naruto, Kyo, and Sasuke-kun!"

They turned around, "Can you guys come with me in the kitchen? I need to talk to you guys!" She went ahead.

They followed her from behind.

**Kitchen…**

"What do you want to talk to us about, Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at the pink haired girl.

"Tonight is going to be Christmas when it strikes midnight; I was thinking that we should have a party together!" Sakura clapped her hands.

"That's a wonderful idea! We should do that!" Kyo said.

"But not only a party, we have to dress up too!"

"What? Dress up? You mean costumes?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Hai, that's right!"

"Uh…Why?"

"No reason…I just want you guys and I dress up for fun. I mean, come on it is Christmas!" Sakura smiled.

"Sounds like fun! Okay, let's do it! So, how do we choose what costume we wear?" Naruto wondered.

"Not a problem! All you have to do is pick a piece of paper out of this box and you'll dress up as what the paper says! Pretty simple, huh? Okay, everyone! Take one out!" Sakura handed the box to everyone.

Everyone gathered around and grabbed a piece of paper inside the box. Everyone got one and unfolded the paper. They read their papers silently.

"Okay, so you have to dress up for tonight. Oh, and don't tell anyone what you're dressing up as." Sakura said.

"Oh boy, this is fun!" Naruto said happily.

"I refused to dress up as this!" Sasuke said coldly.

"Huh? Why not? Is there something wrong?" Kyo looked at the raven haired boy and tried to look at his paper, but Sasuke shoved it into his pocket quickly.

"I just don't want to, okay! This is a stupid costume!"

"Ah, I get it! Sasuke-teme is a coward to dress up, huh?" Naruto gave him looks.

"Don't call me a coward!" Sasuke glared at him.

"Yeah, you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Stop it, you two! No more arguments! Sasuke-kun, you are going to dress up and that's final!" Sakura shouted.

"But…" Sasuke was cut short because Sakura spoke again.

"No buts! Just do it! We're going to have lots of fun this evening and everyone is going to dress up! So, no more complaining!"

Sasuke didn't say anything back.

"Okay, I have to cook the food and decorate the house! I'll see you tonight!"

"This is gonna be fun!" Naruto snickered.

"I can't believe I have to wear this…" Sasuke looked at the paper once again and sighed as his head drooped.

**-Evening—**

"Come on you guys, show me your costumes!" Sakura called them as she was holding Kakashi in her arms.

Sakura was dressed up in Santa's outfit, but instead of pants, she was wearing a red skirt with black long boots and a red Santa hat.

Kakashi was dressed up as the Ginger Bread Man. You probably already know what it looks like.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" Baby Kakashi clapped his hands, giggling.

"I'm coming!" Naruto yelled as he was running downstairs, "Ta da! What do you think?"

Naruto wore a costume of the helper elf. It was a green-colored shirt, yellow pants, and red shoes with bells on. He had fake long ears on and wore a funny-looking hat.

Sakura giggled as she put Kakashi down, "You look kind of funny, but you do look like an elf!"

"Heh, heh, you think so?" Naruto rubbed his head.

"Here I come!" Kyo shouted. He came downstairs slowly.

Kyo wore a Santa Claus outfit. He had a fake white beard and stuffed a big pillow underneath his shirt to make himself look fat.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Santa, Santa, Santa!" Baby Kakashi walked towards Kyo and he hugged his leg.

"Ho, ho, ho, that's right, I'm Santa Claus! Isn't that boy kawaii?" Kyo bent down as he touched Kakashi's nose by his finger.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" He giggled and hugged Kyo.

"Waii! So kawaii! I must take a picture!" Sakura grabbed her camera and took a picture of Kakashi hugging Kyo.

"Boy Kyo, you sure made sensei like you more." Sakura smiled.

"Of course! After all, I am Santa Claus that can make everyone happy!" Kyo pounded on his chest, looking proud.

She giggled, "Sasuke-kun, aren't you coming down?"

"No, I'm not coming down!" Sasuke snapped from upstairs.

"Aw, come on, we want to see your costume!" Sakura called.

"I said no! I look silly!"

"How should we know if it looks silly on you if you don't show us your costume? Now, get your butt down here and show us, teme!" Naruto shouted.

"I refuse!"

"If you're not coming down, I'm going up there and I'm going to take a picture of you with that costume and show the whole village the picture!" Sakura threatened.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"How do you know that I wouldn't do that, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura smirked.

They heard Sasuke sigh. He was coming down the stairs. Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw his costume.

Sasuke was dressed up as a reindeer and his nose was painted bright red.

"Guu, doggie, doggie, doggie?" Baby Kakashi asked.

"No sensei, it's a reindeer." Sakura explained to him.

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" He didn't understand, but continually said, "Doggie, doggie, doggie!"

Sakura chuckled, "Well, I should leave it since he doesn't know what I'm saying."

"**HAHAHA, I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M SEEING!** Sasuke-teme, you look stupid!" Naruto pointed at him, laughing.

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke glared at him as he was clenching his hands.

"Haha, oh man, my stomach is hurting…" He stopped, "oh yeah Sasuke, how come your nose isn't glowing? Oh that's right, because it's broken!" Naruto laughed again.

"Damn you dobe!" Sasuke got pissed and smacked Naruto's head.

"Ow! How dare you hit me! I'll show you!" Naruto was about to hit him, but Kyo stopped him.

"All right you two. Stop fighting now." Kyo split them up.

Sasuke and Naruto glared daggers at each other, but stopped trying to fight.

"Guu, Doggie, doggie, doggie!" Baby Kakashi walked near Sasuke, "Guu, Ride, ride, ride!"

"Oh, look at Sensei! He wants to ride on you Sasuke-kun! All right, Sasuke-kun, you have to let Sensei ride on you." Sakura told him.

"Oh no! There's no way that I'm letting him ride on me!" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun. You don't want Sensei to cry, right?"

"I don't care! That brat can cry all he wants and forget about the ride!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu…" Baby Kakashi's eyes began to fill with tears.

Sasuke stared at Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes looked like puppies, "Oh no, you don't, you little brat! There's no way that I'm going to fall for that trap again! So, quit making that face!"

Even though Sasuke told him to stop that, he didn't listen. He continually made his face, "Knock it off or I'l-"

Kakashi was about to cry which Sasuke hate to see him cry. His head drooped; he knew that he had no choice.

He dropped his knee down on the floor and his hands were down as well. He was waiting for Kakashi to sit on his back.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!" He climbed on his back and sat on it.

Sasuke began to crawl around the house, mumbling, "Damn that brat…That's why I hate him!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, fun, fun, fun!" He giggled.

Naruto covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. Sasuke glared at him and thought about killing Naruto for laughing at him.

**FLASH!**

Sakura took a picture of it, "So cute!"

"**_That looks like fun! I wanna ride too!_**" Naruto thought.

"Wait for me Sasuke-teme; I wanna ride on you too!" Naruto run towards him and jumped.

"No, don't do it, you idiot!" Sasuke shouted.

**SPLAT!**

Naruto jumped on top of Sasuke's back. Sasuke's head hit the floor and his body wasn't moving. Poor Sasuke, he got squashed by Naruto. But good thing that Kyo grabbed his cousin before he got squished like a pancake. Sakura's eyes widened and stood there quietly.

Naruto looked down, "Ne, ne, Sasuke-teme! Wake up! Don't just stand there and start crawling!" He slapped his head.

"Ano…Naruto, you'd better get off right now." Kyo said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Don't ask me why! Just do it before he wakes up!"

"No way! He hasn't given me a ride yet! I will not get off until he gives me a ride!"

In few minutes, Naruto saw Sasuke's hand begin to clench very tightly. His head whipped up and stood up quickly which caused Naruto to fall off his back. The raven haired boy glared at the blonde coldly. This time, Naruto really made him mad.

"This time, I'm really gonna kill you, dobe!"

Sasuke clenched his hand into a fist and punched Naruto's face. Naruto fell on the floor, crashed into the dinner table which was full of the food that Sakura had cooked for Christmas.

"Guu, Guu, Guu…" Baby Kakashi was frightened.

Sakura covered her mouth and couldn't believe her eyes of what she just saw.

Naruto stood up and wiped his face since he got sauce on his face, "Teme, you're going down!"

Naruto threw a blow right towards his face. Sasuke was knocked backwards immediately and he crashed into the Christmas tree. Sasuke stood up angrily. At the same time, both of them ran towards each other and fought around the house.

**CRASH, CRASH, CRASH! **

Kyo covered his cousin's eyes because he didn't want Kakashi to see the terrible event.

Sakura couldn't stand watching them fight, "**STOP IT, YOU TWO!**" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and her voice echoed around the house.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped as they grabbed each other's collars.

"Look what you have done!"

"What did we do, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"You guys…ruined Christmas!" Sakura said angrily.

"…?" Sasuke didn't say anything, but he had a confused look on his face.

"Look at the food!" She pointed at the table and then the tree, "This tree and all of my decoration! All the hard work that I did…It was to have a special Christmas with all of my friends and sensei! But now, it's ruined! You guys…**THANKS FOR RUINING FOR CHRISTMAS!** I hope you're happy!" She started crying and ran up the stairs.

She ran to her room and slammed the door loudly.

"Guu, Mama, Mama, Mama…" Baby Kakashi said sadly and began to cry, "**WAHHHH! MAMA!**"

"Ah, don't cry, Kakashi! There, there, everything will be all right!" Kyo swung his cousin around and patted his back to calm him down.

Sasuke and Naruto were speechless after hearing Sakura's anger. Both of them let go of each other's shirt.

"I guess we really did mess up…" Naruto said, ashamed.

"…yeah." For the first time, Sasuke agreed with Naruto.

"It's not too late, you know." Kyo assumed.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the silver haired man who was smiling, and they understood what he was trying to say to them, "He's right! It isn't over yet! We still have time! Come on, let's clean this mess!" Naruto shouted eagerly.

"Hn…let's get moving." Sasuke went towards the broken Christmas tree.

**-Christmas morning—**

Sakura woke up and sat up as she put her feet on the floor, "Today is Christmas…It doesn't matter. There will be no Christmas presents anyways. I guess I should cook breakfast now." She stood up.

Sakura grabbed her night robe and wore it. She walked out from her room and walked down the stairs slowly. She was still thinking of last night after what had happened and she was angry and sad at the same time. All she wanted was to enjoy Christmas and have fun, but now it's messed up.

Sakura was about to head to the kitchen, but she paused. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. No, she wasn't dreaming at all. Sakura couldn't believe what's she was seeing; she saw food on the table that had been cooked. Then she looked around, she saw all of the decoration remade and hung up on the walls. After that, she saw a new tree in the family room, decorated and all.

Sakura looked down and saw Naruto and Sasuke sleeping under the Christmas tree as they held their presents in their arms.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura!"

Sakura turned around. It was Kyo, and he was holding Kakashi in his arms.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Kyo and Sensei!"

"Guu, Mama, Mama, Mama!" Baby Kakashi giggled.

"Did they…" Sakura looked her teammates.

Kyo knew what she was going to say, "Hai, they did everything for you. They felt bad after what happened last night and they wanted to make it up to you."

"I see."

Sasuke woke up and saw them staring at him and Naruto. He shook Naruto's shoulder to wake him up, but he ignored him. Sasuke made a face, and then shook him again. Still not waking up. This time, Sasuke used his elbow to hit Naruto's stomach.

Naruto screamed loudly as he woke up, "**OW!** What the!" He rubbed his stomach and saw Sasuke awake, and Naruto knew that it was Sasuke who had hit him.

"Teme, what was that for? Are you trying to pick a figh-" Naruto stopped after he saw Sakura standing there, "Oh hi, Sakura-chan…I mean, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Naruto."

"Um…I got you a present! Here!" Naruto handed his big present that was wrapped in orange to her.

Sakura held it, "Go on, open it!"

Sakura ripped off all of the wrapping paper and slowly opened the box. She took out something from the box and she held it. They were three origami swans.

"That's us! You see, the orange one is me! That's you, as the pink one! Last one is the blue one, which is Sasuke!" Naruto pointed out each origami swan, "You might have not noticed yet, but you and me are hugging each other since I taped them together!"

"Oh…Thanks Naruto, they're very beautiful! I really like it!" Sakura smiled.

"You're welcome! I'm glad you like it!"

"Why does the blue one look ripped up?" Sasuke noticed that the blue swan's wings were falling off.

"Well…It was hard to make, all right? That's why yours was messed up, since um…that was the very first one I made! Yeah!" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Messed up, huh? Then why is there a kunai on its back?" Sasuke gave a suspicious look at Naruto.

"Uh…" Naruto was sweating and was trying to think of something to say, "Hey Sasuke, give Sakura-chan your present, already!" He changed the subject.

Sakura stared at Sasuke who looked away, nervously. Slowly, he gave his small blue present to Sakura. Sakura held it and ripped off the wrapping. She opened it and took the gift out. It was a beautiful French bead (a ring).

"…I couldn't get or think of any better present, but I hope you like it…Merry Christmas Sakura…" Sasuke looked down.

Sakura smiled, "Arigatou Sasuke-kun and Merry Christmas to you too…" She slipped it onto her finger.

"Sakura-chan, we wanted to say we're sorry for everything…We hope you forgive us." Naruto was still ashamed and so was Sasuke, although he pretended he didn't care.

"How can I stay mad at you guys after you what you've done? You guys already did wonderful things here…It made me happy. Well then, let's go eat now!"

"Hai!" Everyone sat down and began to eat food. They talked, sang Christmas carols except Sasuke, who refused to sing, and laughed together.

Sakura gave Kakashi a big present. She helped him rip off the wrapping paper and opened it for him. Kakashi looked and took it out. It was a teddy bear!

"Guu, bear, bear, bear!" He hugged it.

Sakura giggled, "How cute!"

Kakashi paused, stared at the box and then the bear. He threw the bear behind him and jumped inside the box. He began to play around.

Sakura sweat dropped and never thought that Kakashi would play in a box. Well, what do you expect, babies can be weird sometimes. Sakura thought this Christmas was the greatest year that she ever had and she'll treasure this memory forever.

**

* * *

**

Wow, that was long…Anyway, I know the present were sucks. But hey, Naruto and Sasuke aren't good getting presents for girl since I'm sure that they never bought a presents before. Anyhow, I repeated this chapter is not part of the story. So, next chapter will continue of 'Who ate the cake?' I hope you like this chapter and please **RR!**

**Saki: **Boy that was a long chapter!

**Sasuke: **Oy Saki…

**Saki: **Nani? (Looks at him)

**Sasuke: **Why did you make me dress up reindeer! (Yells)

**Saki: **(Giggles) No reason, I find it funny!

**Sasuke: **You sure like to pick on me do you?

**Saki: **Maybe…or not hehe!

**Naruto: **That wasn't a bad chapter!

**Sakura: **I didn't know Sasuke-kun and Naruto would give me these kind of presents… (Blushing)

**Kakashi: **Wow, wasn't I cute in this chapter? I mean, me dressing up as Ginger Bread man? Boy, that was very kawaii me! (Chuckles)

**Saki: **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Minna!


	26. Who ate the cake? Kyo’s story Part 4

**Disclaimer:** Hell no! Who do you think I am? Masashi Kishimoto?

**A/N:** Gomen for not updating sooner! Sorry, if this chapter is boring. Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta-reader **harukakanata!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

(Word)- action **_Italicized sentences_** – thoughts

* * *

"Okay, then prove that you're innocent!" Naruto and Sasuke pushed Kyo back onto the chair.

"All right then, tell us what you did the whole morning before you came here." Sakura suggested.

Kyo sighed, "Well, I guess I have no choice. Okay then, here's my story!" He began to tell his story.

* * *

**_Chapter 26-Who ate the cake? Kyo's story Part 4_**

**-Flashback—**

It was 9am, Kyo was at Iruka's place since Iruka offered him to stay.

"Well, I'll see you later Iruka!" Kyo put on his blue shoes, carried a big backpack, and was about to walk out from the door, but Iruka stopped him.

"Wait, where are you going?" Iruka had a red pen on right his hand and held paper works from his student's homework.

"I'm going to sell stuff and earn some money."

"Well, I wasn't sure about that since I know you. I know what you would do for the money. You'll probably go drinkin-" Iruka stopped because Kyo held up his hand, palm facing out.

"Don't worry; I won't do that in the daytime. Trust me. Well I'll be off! Ja!" Kyo walked out from the apartment.

"No, he won't." Iruka sighed.

**An hour passed…**

"Thanks, come again!" Kyo handed the bag to the woman.

The woman smiled and bowed politely. She walked away.

"Boy, I sure sold lots of dolls today. Who would have thought my handmade dolls would be so popular! I'm getting lots of money from this! Thanks to those brats and my cousin for giving me an idea…I'm going to be rich!" He chuckled and looked at the dolls.

The dolls were handmade by him and it was made to look like Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and his cousin.

"Look at those dolls, Gai-sensei!" A boy pointed.

"Whoa, those dolls look so familiar!" A man said.

"**_Did I hear Gai? Maito Gai? Can it be?_**" Kyo looked up and saw two thick eyebrows.

The man with thick eyebrows, dressed up in green suit, and another boy with same looks as him.

"**_It is him!_**"

"Hey Gai, long time no see!" Kyo greeted him.

Gai looked up and saw silver haired man, "Hey if it isn't Kyo! It's been a while!"

"Sure it is! You sure haven't changed since the last time I saw you!" Kyo laughed.

"Yup, I haven't! All I could tell you is that I've been the same old person."

"I can tell!"

"Gai-sensei, who is this man?" The boy asked his sensei.

"Oh, you don't know him. Let me introduce you to him! This young man is Kakashi's cousin, he travels around villages to sell his stuff and invent some amazing things! His name is Kyo! Kyo, this is my precious, wonderful, greatest student Rock Lee!"

"It's a pleasure to meet one of Gai-sensei's friends!" Lee shook his hand.

"Same here!" Kyo shook his hand back.

Lee picked up one of the dolls, "So, this is a doll you made …It reminds me of Sakura-san! Oh god, looking at this doll makes me want to go hug her day and night! " His eyes turned into hearts.

"**_So, he knows her? I guess someone has a crush on her._**" Kyo thought, snickering.

"Well, you can have that doll if you want. Maybe you should buy it and keep it in your room. That way, you can look at that doll to remind you of that girl you like."

"Yes, I should buy it! I'll take this!" Lee took out money from his pocket and handed the money to Kyo.

"Kyo, would you like to hear the story of what I did on my last mission!" Gai asked enthusiastically.

"Would I!"

"Here's what I did on the mission!" Gai began telling his story of how he defeated the enemies and how he used his special moves.

Kyo listened to everything and he was very impressed by his story.

This went on for an hour.

**An hour passed…**

"It's time for us to go! I'll see you around, Kyo!"

"Hai, I'll see ya!"

They both left Kyo and Kyo looked at the time on his watch, "Hmmm, 11 am? Maybe I should close for a moment and get something to eat…What should I eat? Oh, I know! I'll eat at the Ichiraku ramen shop!" He packed everything and marched to Ichiraku.

**Ichiraku ramen shop…**

"Hai, here you go! Enjoy!" The waitress placed the ramen bowl on the counter and left.

"Finally, I was hungry!" Kyo grabbed the chopsticks, "Itadakimasu!"

Kyo stopped and spotted a short-haired girl whom was sitting down sadly, and he knew there was something wrong. How does he know? Well, he noticed that she hadn't touched her ramen yet, and it had left cold.

Kyo decided to ask her, "Hey there, what's the matter?"

The white-eyed girl looked at me, "H-huh? Oh n-nothing…" She said shyly.

"Come on, a girl like you shouldn't be sad about anything. If you have a problem, maybe it might help you to talk it out."

She bit her lip softly, "U-um…There w-was this guy t-that I know…I h-haven't heard or seen h-him in a while. I d-don't know what's h-he doing…I-I was w-wondering if he's a-alright or wondering if a-anything happened t-to him. I'm n-not sure if h-he's on a mission e-either. I-I'm very w-worried about h-him."

"**_Whoa…This girl must be talking about her boyfriend. Poor girl, how could her boyfriend do this to her. Well, whoever he is., he'd better be back and apologize to her._**"

"Don't worry; I'm sure he's fine. If you don't know, maybe you should talk to one of his close friends. He/she might know where he is or what's he doing." Kyo patted her back.

"C-close friends…? T-that's right! W-Why didn't I t-think of t-that? A-arigatou! I h-have to go n-now! J-Ja!" She stood up and ran.

"Well at least I made this girl happy. Time to eat now!" He began eating.

**25 minutes…**

"Boy that was good!" Kyo rubbed his stomach, "Hmm, what should I do now? Oh that's right; I should go check out my cousin if everything's all right."

**20 minutes to get there…**

Kyo opened the door, "Hello?" He knocked at the door before he walked in.

"Hmm, no one here? I wonder if my cousin is in his room right now." Kyo went upstairs.

Kyo walked down the hall and heard a voice coming from Kakashi's room, "Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!"

"What's he giggling about?" He took a small peek and saw Kakashi playing with his rattle toy.

"Hey Kakashi!" He walked in.

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" Kakashi stopped playing with his rattle.

"Where did you get that?" Kyo stared at the rattle.

"Guu, Ojiisan, Ojiisan, Ojiisan!" He called his grandpa.

"W-what? Did you just call me Ojiisan? Why are you calling me that? I'm not old! Call me Kyo!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" Baby Kakashi blinked several times and continued to say, "Guu, Ojiisan, Ojiisan, Ojiisan!"

Kyo wasn't going to give up until his cousin would say his name right.

**10 minutes…**

Kyo sighed, "Come on, Kakashi! Just say Kyo! K-y-" He was interrupted when he heard voices coming from downstairs.

"I didn't do it! Really, I didn't do it!" Naruto shouted.

"Huh? That was Naruto, I wonder what he means by that…Let's go check it out, Kakashi." He picked up his cousin and went downstairs to check what was going on.

**-End of flashback—**

"This is what I did for my whole day. So, how can I eat the cake if I didn't even know there was a cake?" Kyo finished his story.

"You met two fuzzy eyebrows?" Naruto asked.

"Fuzzy eyebrows?" Kyo asked in confusion.

"Naruto meant Gai-sensei and Lee-san." Sakura answered his question.

"Oh them! Yeah, what about it?"

"How could you stand listening that super thick eyebrow's story! Didn't you think it was boring?"

"Not really. I really love hearing his adventures."

"You must be kidding…What is he, your idol?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Yup, you got it right! Gai is my idol! I hope one day that Gai will take me to his mission and let me watch his fighting style. Maybe I might become like him too." Kyo smiled as he prayed.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto backed away from him, frightened. They had never thought that Kyo would be so different from their sensei. They had always thought that Kyo would be same as their sensei being perverted, but they were so wrong!

"This can't be right! You're lying! I know you are! You're the one who ate the cake!" Naruto pointed at Kyo.

"Me? I didn't eat the cake! I didn't even there was a cake. What about you? How did you get the chocolate on your face?" Kyo asked.

"…Well…I don't know!"

"It seems like dobe did it." Sasuke mumbled.

"Teme, I didn't do it for the last time! It had to be you since you got chocolate on your shirt!"

"I didn't do it, dobe! I don't really like eating sweets!"

"Liar, you ate it, you know!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Come on, you two…There's no need to fight." Kyo tried to calm the two genins.

Sakura sighed and picked up Kakashi. She went upstairs and walked to Kakashi's room. Sakura placed Kakashi on the bed.

"I guess I'll never know who ate the cake. Sensei, it's time for you to go to bed. Gomen for putting you to bed early, but you need to get some rest. I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke will be arguing at each other for the whole day. So, it's better not to listen. Have a good nap." She kissed his forehead, walked out and closed the door.

Kakashi was yawning and his eyes were shut. He was sleeping as he held his rattle toy on his tiny hand and was sleep talking.

He said, "Guu, Woooooooo…"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Next chapter, it will be Kakashi's story! You will find out the truth! Who ate the cake! Oh, you guys can take a guess of what Kakashi is saying in his sleep talking. Anyway, hope you like it and please **RR!**

**Saki: **Whoa, if it wasn't Kyo…Then who ate the cake? (Wondering)

**Naruto: **It must be Kakashi-sensei!

**Kakashi: **What? Me? You can be suspect that I ate the cake…

**Sasuke: **For the first time, I have to agreed with that dobe.

**Kakashi: **Not you too, Sasuke! I can't be the one who ate the cake.

**Naruto: **Don't play innocent! I know it was you! (Points at his sensei)

**Kakashi: **…I wonder what's on Saki's mind to write in next chapter. I hope she didn't plan on writing me that ate the cake… (Prays)

**Sakura: **…I wish Saki would just tell us already! I'm tired of waiting! **JUST TELL ME WHO FREAKIN' ATE THE CAKE! **(Yells at me)

**Saki: **(Sweats drop) Calm down, Sakura…Soon, you'll find out in the next chapter, heh, heh…


	27. Who ate the cake? Kakashi’s story Part 5

**Disclaimer:** Hell no! Who do you think I am? Masashi Kishimoto?

**A/N:** Gomen for not updating sooner! Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta-reader **harukakanata!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

(Word)- action **_Italicized sentences_** – thoughts

* * *

"I guess I'll never know who ate the cake. Sensei, it's time for you to go to bed. Gomen for putting you to bed early, but you need to get some rest. I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke will be arguing at each other for the whole day. So, it's better not to listen. Have a good nap." She kissed his forehead, walked out and closed the door.

Kakashi was yawning and his eyes were shut. He was sleeping as he held his rattle toy on his tiny hand and was sleep talking.

He said, "Guu, Woooooooo…"

* * *

_**Chapter 27-Who ate the cake? Kakashi's story Part 5**_

**-Flashback—**

It was 9am.

Kakashi opened his eyes and yawned. He sat up, looked around the room. He climbed off the bed, land softly on the ground, and crawled around the room slightly bored. Then Kakashi went to his Mama's room.

When he got there, he found out that his mother wasn't in her room. After that, Kakashi went to check his sister's and grandma's room. They weren't in their rooms either.

"Guu, Mama, Onee-chan, Obaasan…" Baby Kakashi said sadly, feeling lonely.

Kakashi walked out from the room, and then he heard the door open. It made a noise, which went…

**Thump, thump, thump!**

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" He crawled closer and took a small peek.

Kakashi saw a brown dog wearing a blue cape and a blue metal forehead protector on his head. He was walking through the living room. Can you guess who it is? I'm sure you know who it is.

"Hello? Kakashi, you home?" Pakkun called, "Hm? It seems he's not home." He sat down on the floor.

"Guu, doggie, doggie, doggie!" Baby Kakashi said happily.

He stood up and began to walk down the stairs one by one without tripping.

Pakkun was staring at Kakashi, "Huh? What's this baby doing in Kakashi's house?"

Kakashi walked towards him and stared at him as well, "What are you looking at, little one?"

"Guu, doggie, doggie, doggie!" Baby Kakashi started pulling the ears of Pakkun.

"Ow, ow, ow! No, don't do that! You're hurting me!" Pakkun cried loudly.

"Guu, fun, fun, fun!" He giggled.

"No, it isn't fun! Now, quit pulling my ears!"

As always, Kakashi ignored him and continued what he was doing, "**_Damn that baby! I gotta get out of here!_**"

Pakkun pulled his ears out of Kakashi's hands and ran away. Kakashi chased after him. Pakkun ran around in circles while Kakashi chased behind him.

"Oh man, gotta hide, gotta hide…but where? Wait…I know! Hide under the couch!"

Pakkun ran towards the couch and hid underneath it.

Kakashi stopped and looked under it, "Guu, doggie, doggie, doggie?"

He saw Pakkun all the way at the back, "Guu, Guu, Guu!" Baby Kakashi tried to get Pakkun with his tiny hand, however he couldn't reach him.

"**_Please leave me alone, I'm begging you!_**" Pakkun prayed, "Go away…wooo! Yes, you heard me woo!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu…" He said sadly.

Kakashi crawled away and left Pakkun alone, "Oh man, thank god he left!" Pakkun yawned, "I'm sleepy…I think I'll take a nap now." He fell asleep.

Kakashi crawled back up the stairs and went to his sister's room. When he got there, he climbed up on the bed and began jumping.

**BOING, BOING, BOING!**

Kakashi saw Sasuke come out from the restroom, "Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" He giggled.

"Stop bouncing on the bed and get down before you get hurt!" Sasuke ordered Kakashi.

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" He looked at him confused as he stopped jumping.

Kakashi ignored him and continued what he was doing, "Guu, fun, fun, fun, hehe!"

"Stop it! Don't make me go there and yell at you again!"

As always, Kakashi ignored him. He was having so much fun jumping on the bed.

"Damn that brat!" Sasuke was getting pissed off.

Kakashi jumped even higher as he was flying up in the air, but the problem was that he wasn't landing on the bed. He was going to fall!

"Crap!" Sasuke slid and caught Kakashi just in time before he hit the floor.

He sighed in relief and glared at Kakashi, "What did I tell you? This is what happens if you don't listen to me! God, you are one stupid baby!" He put Kakashi on the floor where the blanket was next to him.

"Guu, Guu, Guu…" Baby Kakashi's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Ah, don't cry! I…uh…I didn't mean that!"

Too late! Kakashi was crying loudly, "**WAHHH!**"

"Oh crap, what am I going to do now? How can I make him stop crying?" Sasuke was panicking and thinking frantically.

An idea popped into his head.

"Hey shorty, look at me!" Sasuke was covering his eyes and then he uncovered his eyes, "Peek Ka Boo!"

Kakashi stopped crying and stared at Sasuke, "Guu, Guu, Guu?"

Sasuke did it again, "Peek Ka Boo!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" Baby Kakashi giggled as he grabbed the blue blanket that was near him. He lifted the blanket up. He was hiding his face in the blanket.

"Peek Ka Boo!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!"

Sasuke laughed, "Heh, heh, you like that, don't you?"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" He nodded many times.

Once again, Sasuke did the same thing, "Peek Ka Boo!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" He hid his face again.

"Peek Ka Bo-" Sasuke froze and saw Naruto standing right by the door, with his hand covering his mouth to prevent him from laughing.

Sasuke's face turned bright red. Naruto was walking closer and began to laugh.

"Haha, oh my god! I can't believe you did that to sensei! That was so funny! That's so freaking lame!" Naruto was laughing really hard as he was rolling on the floor.

"Shut up, dobe! You didn't see anything!" Sasuke stood up, still blushing, and glared at him as he was clenching his hands.

"Uh huh! I saw everything you did! Oh my god, look at yourself! You're blushing! Haha, I can't believe it! I'm so going to tell Sakura-chan!" Naruto laughed even harder.

"Shut up, I'm not blushing! You're just imagining! Also, you'd better not or else I'll kill you!" Sasuke shouted heatedly.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Obaasan, Onee-chan?" Baby Kakashi said.

"Ha! Like that's going to stop me! What are you going to do, punch me?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smacked Naruto's head. Naruto fell to the ground, "Ow!"

Sasuke walked out from his room angrily.

"Owww…That hurt…" Naruto was still lying on the floor.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Obaasan?" He pats his grandma's head.

Naruto got up, "Stupid Sasuke-teme…How dare he hit me!" Naruto walked out from his room, rubbing his head.

Kakashi stood up and walked out the room as well. He saw his grandma and mother were talking.

"Naruto, what happened to Sasuke-kun? He seems so mad. Why is he angry?" Sakura asked.

Naruto laughed, "You really want to know?"

Sakura nodded. "Here's what happened, oh my god it was so lame! Sasuke said to Kaka-"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Mama, Mama, Mama!" Baby Kakashi tugged Sakura's shirt.

She looked down and saw Kakashi raising his hands up. He wanted her to carry him.

She smiled and carried him, "Guu, Guu, Guu, play, play, play!" He giggled and hugged her.

"Alright, I'll play with you. Naruto, just tell me later. I'm going to play with sensei for a bit."

"Aw, okay. I'll tell you later. I'll go take a nap." Naruto walked downstairs.

Sakura went to Kakashi's room and started playing with him.

**25 minutes…**

Kakashi was rubbing his eyes and started to feel sleepy. He fell asleep in Sakura's arm. Sakura put Kakashi on the bed to let him sleep. She walked out from the room.

**10 minutes…**

Kakashi woke up, stretching his arms and yawning as he sat up. He looked down and saw a rattle toy next to him.

He picked it up, "Guu, Guu, Guu?"

Kakashi held it, he stared at it for quite a while and after few minute, he began to play around with it, "Guu, Guu, Guu!" He giggled.

He stopped playing. Once again, he climbed off the bed and crawled out of the room. He went back downstairs to look around. Kakashi was about to pass the kitchen, but he paused.

He looked inside and saw Pakkun eating the chocolate cake on top on the table.

"Boy, that was a delicious cake! I didn't know that Kakashi can bake a cake." He was licking the chocolate on his face, "what if Kakashi finds out that I ate the whole cake? That means he would punish me…Maybe he might not feed me in three days? Oh god! I don't want that! I have to do something, but what? Wait…I know! Hehe, I know how I can get out of this one!" He snickered.

"Guu, doggie, doggie, doggie!" He shouted happily and walked inside.

"Oh no! Not you again!" Pakkun stared at him, horrified.

"Guu, doggie, doggie, doggie!"

"Leave me alone!" He jumped off and left the kitchen.

Kakashi followed him out.

Pakkun was on top on Naruto stomach, "Perfect!" He wiped the chocolate frosting off from his face and put it on Naruto's face, "That's wonderful, just what I need! Kakashi will blame it on him!" He whispered.

"Guu, doggie, doggie, doggie!" Baby Kakashi called.

"Uh oh! Gotta run!" Once more, Pakkun jumped off the couch and ran upstairs.

As always, Kakashi followed him again.

Pakkun ran inside the room and spotted Sasuke sleeping, "What's he doing here? I thought there's only one student, but he's here too?"

"Guu, doggie, doggie, doggie!"

Pakkun jumped on the bed and hid under the blanket. Kakashi looked around, "Guu, Guu, Guu?"

Kakashi checked under the bed to see if Pakkun was there. This gave a chance for Pakkun to escape. Pakkun hopped off the bed; however he tripped on the rug. In case you don't know, Pakkun left the chocolate on the bottom of Sasuke's shirt.

Kakashi turned around and spotted him, "Guu, Guu, Guu!" He pulled Pakkun's tail.

"Yaoouucchh! That hurt! Let go of my tail! Wooo, please!" He shouted loudly, but Sasuke didn't hear him screaming.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" He giggled and began beating him on his head with his rattle toy.

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop that!" He blocked his head with his paws.

Well, you know that Kakashi would never listen since he's only a baby. So, he continued to pull and whack.

"That's it, I'm out of here!" He dashed out from the room and escaped out of the house by exiting through a little dog's door.

Kakashi saw Pakkun leaving the house. He decided to go back to his room. He climbed back up on the bed safely since he was so smart. Kakashi began to play with his rattle.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" He giggled.

"Hey Kakashi!" Kyo walked in.

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" Kakashi stopped playing with his rattle.

"Where did you get that?" Kyo stared at the rattle.

"Guu, Ojiisan, Ojiisan, Ojiisan!" He called his grandpa.

"W-what? Did you just call me Ojiisan? Why are you calling me that? I'm not old! Call me Kyo!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" Baby Kakashi blinked several times and continued to say, "Guu, Ojiisan, Ojiisan, Ojiisan!"

Kyo wasn't going to give up until his cousin would say his name right.

**10 minutes…**

Kyo sighed, "Come on, Kakashi! Just say Kyo! K-y-" He was interrupted when he heard voices coming from downstairs.

"I didn't do it! Really, I didn't do it!" Naruto shouted.

"Huh? That was Naruto, I wonder what he means by that…Let's go check it out, Kakashi." He picked up his cousin and went downstairs to check what was going on.

**-End of flashback—**

Kakashi smiled happily in his sleep, dreaming about pulling Pakkun's ears and hearing him saying "wooo". Not only that, he also dreamed of hitting him with his rattle toy.

**Pakkun…**

"That was close…that little one is insane. I hope I'll never see that baby again." Pakkun walked and he paused, "Now that I think about it, that baby looked similar to Kakashi… Don't tell me that he had a son? On second thought, I'd rather not know. It's better that way. Damn…how did that baby hit me so hard with his rattle? He must be a strong baby…" He rubbed his head, painfully.

**TBC**

* * *

There you have it! You find out the truth! My birthday March 15 passed and I was going to update on that day, although I didn't because I was too busy! Sorry for the late update, but hope you like it! Please **RR!**

**Saki: DUN, DUN, DUNNNN! **The truth has been revealed! Pakkun is the one who ate the cake!

**Naruto: **Nani? All this times, it was that stupid dog! (Points at Pakkun)

**Saki:** Yup, that's right Naruto! (Nods)

**Naruto:** Damn that dog, I'm going to kill you! (Ready to kill him)

**Pakkun:** Please don't kill me! It wasn't my fault, it was Saki's idea! (Points at Saki)

**Naruto:** I don't care! It's still your fault!

**Pakkun:** Kakashi, help me! (Runs and hide behinds him)

**Kakashi:** Hey, don't get me involve. You're the one ate it.

**Pakkun: **But I didn't mean to! (Cries)

**Kakashi:** R-right… (Pats his dog) At least, it wasn't me. All the readers thought it was me. How mean of them…Why would they think I would do that although, I was only innocent and adorable baby. (Makes an innocent face)

**Sasuke:** What a waste of time… (Mumbles)

**Sakura:** Tell me about it…but I still didn't get a chance to eat a cake (Cries)


	28. What am I going to do now?

**Disclaimer:** Hell no! Who do you think I am? Masashi Kishimoto?

**A/N:** Gomen for updating late! Many you guys said it's bad for dog to eat chocolate. Yeah, I know that. The thing is that my dog ate the chocolate and nothing happen to her. So, I thought some dog doesn't affect it. Sorry if it bother you. My dog is weird, you know? She love to eat raw tomatoes, can you believe that? One time, I dropped a hamburger on the floor, it was an accident. My dog would come and took the tomatoes. She ate it. Weird huh?

Another question from the reviewers: 'When is this story going to end?' Probably, I would finish in chapter 40. I'm not sure, it could be less or more. The thing is that I still haven't write Team 10 yet and there's still love triangle. So, please be paitent. Sorry for wasting your time!

Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Thanks to my beta-reader, **harukakanata!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Kakashi smiled happily in his sleep, dreaming about pulling Pakkun's ears and hearing him saying "wooo". Not only that, he also dreamed of hitting him with his rattle toy.

**Pakkun…**

"That was close…that little one is insane. I hope I'll never see that baby again." Pakkun walked and he paused, "Now that I think about it, that baby looked similar to Kakashi… Don't tell me that he had a son? On second thought, I'd rather not know. It's better that way. Damn…how did that baby hit me so hard with his rattle? He must be a strong baby…" He rubbed his head, painfully.

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 28-What am I going to do now?**_

It was evening; Sakura was sitting down on the chair, staring at stars out of the window, "**_I can't believe this…a lot of things happens for the past week. I never knew that Sasuke-kun and Naruto…_**" She bit her lip softly as her eyes closed.

**-Flashback—**

"You want to go to the beach?" Sasuke was staring at Sakura, fork halfway to his mouth.

"Hai, that's right! I thought that we should go out and have fun!" Sakura smiled while holding Kakashi around her arms.

"…Why?"

"Because Sasuke-kun, it's hot today. I thought that we should go swimming and get the heat out the way. Beside, Sensei wants to go! Isn't it right, sensei?" She asked him.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" Baby Kakashi giggled.

"See, he wants to go!"

"Yes, let's go! I wanna to go to beach too!" Naruto talked with food on his mouth.

"Naruto! Don't talk with your mouth open!" Sakura smacked his head, "Eww, look what you did! You spit food out of your mouth! That's disgusting!"

Sasuke sighed, "**_I guess I have no choice, but to go._**"

**-Beach—**

"We're finally here!" Naruto raised his fist up in the air, happily.

"Bah, there's no need to be happy about it, dobe." Sasuke mumbled.

"Teme, don't call me dobe! One more thing, why are you wearing that trunk? It looks so lame!" Naruto pointed at his trunk.

Sasuke wore a blue trunk that had small Uchiha fans all over it, "At least, it's better than yours." He crossed his arms.

Naruto had an orange trunk with little bowls of ramen on them, "Hey, you can't blame me that I love ramen! Ramen is the best!" He pounds his chest proudly.

"Whatever…"

"Where is Sakura-chan and Sensei?" Naruto looked around.

"Where else, they're changing into their swimming suits." Sasuke replied.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun!" A voice called them.

Naruto and Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura walking towards them while she held Kakashi's tiny hand.

Sakura was wearing a pink bikini with flowers on it and Kakashi wore a green trunk and his arms had water wings on. His hands were holding a blue bucket and an orange tiny shovel.

Naruto and Sasuke blushed when they saw Sakura's bikini, "Gomen for making you wait. You guys must be tired of waiting."

"Don't worry about it, we weren't doing anything." Sasuke looked away, since he didn't want Sakura to notice his blush.

"Sakura-chan, let's go swimming!" Naruto shouted.

"I can't, Naruto."

"Why not?"

"Because Sensei." Sakura pointed at him.

"Guu, play, play, play!" Baby Kakashi giggled. He wanted to play with the sand and build a sand castle.

"Gomen Naruto, I can't leave him alone. You'll have to go by yoursel-" Sakura got interpreted by Sasuke.

"You can go." Sasuke spoke up.

"…But what about Sensei?"

"I'll take care of him; you guys just go swimming and have fun."

"Then it's settled! Let's go now!" Naruto held Sakura's hand and dragged her to the ocean.

"Naruto, don't drag me that hard!"

**Meanwhile…**

Sasuke and Kakashi were making a sand castle. Sasuke made his own and Kakashi as well. You know how babies can't make castles nicely, but it doesn't matter. It's still cute!

"Guu, Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Onee-chan!" He giggled and clapped his hands together.

"Yeah…great job shrimp." He said.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" He continued to build more.

Sasuke was staring at Naruto and Sakura who were running around in the ocean. Sakura splashed some water at Naruto. Obviously, it hit his face, but Naruto didn't mind. They were laughing and having fun.

"**_It seems that she was having fun. Looking at her, she must be happy._**" Sasuke sighed, "**_I guess I should leave it that way. I'm sure she'll be happy this way._**" He stood up.

"Guu, Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Onee-chan?" Baby Kakashi said.

"Let's go get a Popsicle." He held Kakashi's hand and went to Popsicle's shop.

**Popsicle's shop…**

"Hi, may I help you?" A girl smiled and asked.

"One blueberry Popsicle." Sasuke ordered.

"Hai, coming right up!" She went to get Popsicle.

After the girl handed Sasuke the Popsicle, "Here you go, sir. I hope you enjoy it! Please come again!" She bowed.

Sasuke passed it to Kakashi and Kakashi pulled his mask down. He started to lick it, "Guu, Guu, Guu, Onee-chan, hehe!"

Sasuke and Kakashi sat down at the counter. While Kakashi still licking his Popsicle, Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off from Naruto and Sakura.

Sasuke sighed.

Kakashi noticed that his sister hadn't been cheerful lately, "Guu, Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Onee-chan?"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, "What do you want, you little brat?" He said coldly.

Kakashi shoved his popsicle in front of his face and you could tell that he wanted Sasuke to eat some of his popsicle.

"I don't want it." Sasuke ignored him.

Baby Kakashi looked at him confused, "Guu, Guu, Guu?" He continued to lick his Popsicle.

"**_What am I going to do now? After watching Sakura smile, I feel that I have no chance. I mean, what if Sakura has no interest in me. If it did happen…then I…I…_**" Sasuke thought.

"Damn…" Sasuke mumbled and suddenly the popsicle appeared in front of his face again, "Huh?"

"Guu, lick, lick, lick, Onee-chan!" He wanted Sasuke to lick his popsicle.

"Didn't I tell you that I don't want it? It means I don't want it!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" Baby Kakashi went back to lick his popsicle.

"**_Damn that brat…he was disturbing me when I'm thinking. Where was I? Oh that's right…if it did happen; I got no choice, but to give up. All I could do is wish for her happiness._**"

Once again, the Popsicle is in front of his face, "Guu, Guu, Guu, Onee-chan…" He gave Sasuke a puppy's eye looks.

"Oh no…not again."

Sasuke sighed; he knows that looking at his face made him feel uncomfortable. He knows that he couldn't win, "Fine…you win. I'll take a bite, but you better not ask me eat more, got it?"

Baby Kakashi nodded several times, "Guu, Guu, Guu!"

Sasuke took a small bite of popsicle, "Guu, Guu, Guu! Onee-chan!" Baby Kakashi said cheerfully.

Sasuke stood up, "Let's go play." He held his hand.

**-Ocean—**

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Onee-chan!" He tags his sister's trunk.

"Nani?"

Baby Kakashi pointed down and Sasuke looked at where he was pointing. It was sea shell that he was pointing.

"That's a sea shell." Sasuke told him.

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" He didn't understand, but he smiled, "Guu, Guu, Guu hehe!"

"You like it?"

He nodded several times, "Well then…we could take it home with us." Sasuke picked the sea shell up, "maybe I can make it into a necklace. That way, you can look at it all the time."

"Guu, Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Onee-chan!" He clapped his hands.

"Sasuke-kun! Sensei!" Sakura called them, "it's getting late so we should go home now."

"Guu, Mama, Mama, Mama!"

"Come on, let's go home already!" Naruto shouted.

"Let's go home now." He held his hand.

**Late midnight…**

Sakura woke up and stared at the clock, "Its midnight…I need to go the restroom." She got off the bed.

After minute later, Sakura came out of the restroom. She was going back to her room, but she stopped. She saw that the door was left open and it was Sasuke's room. She peered inside and saw that Sasuke wasn't in his room. It was completely empty.

"Where's Sasuke-kun? Maybe he's in the kitchen, probably drinking a glass of water." Sakura went downstairs.

Sakura went to the kitchen to check if Sasuke was in the kitchen, however he wasn't there, "Where could he be?"

She walked out of the kitchen and she went to the living room. She looked around and still there's no Sasuke, "**_Could it be he went out?_**"

Sakura spotted something. She marched to the window and saw Sasuke sitting on the floor, sadly.

"**_What's Sasuke-kun doing outside? I wonder what's wrong with him. Maybe I should go ask him._**" Sakura opened the door knob and walked out silently.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke twisted his head around and saw pink haired girl, "What do you want?" He said grimly.

"…Nothing." Sakura gulped, "Is there something wrong?"

"Why do you ask?

"…Because you were acting strange lately when we were going to eat somewhere."

**-Flashback—**

"Ne, ne, ne, Sakura-chan! Can we eat ramen, please, please, oh pretty please?" Naruto begged Sakura.

Sakura giggled, "All right, since I don't feel like cooking tonight. How about you, Sasuke-kun?"

"…Whatever." Sasuke said unemotionally and looked away.

"Yosh, let's go!" Naruto raised his hand up in the air.

They went to Ichiraku Ramen stand as they ordered their meals. Naruto ordered miso pork ramen while Sakura ordered miso shrimp ramen and Sasuke ordered miso chicken ramen. Sakura asked the waitress if they have anything to feed for Kakashi since he was a baby. The waitress said that she could make rice balls. Sakura ordered that.

After that, the waitress brought their meals, Naruto and Sakura were eating and talking at the same time while Sakura took a piece of rice ball and fed it to Kakashi. Kakashi ate it happily. Sasuke was sitting down and eating quietly.

Afterward, they were done eating and paid their meals. They went back home. Once, they got back home. They decided to go bed now.

Sasuke already went to his room without saying good night.

"Good night, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yawned.

"Night." Sakura took Kakashi to his room since he fell asleep when they were walking back home.

She came out of the room, "**_I wonder what's wrong with Sasuke-kun?_**"

**-End of flashback—**

"…Really, Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?"

"I told you, nothing wrong!" He lied.

"…You haven't spoken anything the whole day and you were acting weird now."

"…Why do you care?"

"Because I'm worried about you."

"Then don't worry about me."

"…Sasuke-kun, I got the feeling that you were avoiding me."

"…what makes you say that?"

"…It just that, you weren't looking at me and you wouldn't want to talk to me. I feel that…you hate me." Sakura felt like crying.

Sasuke never expected Sakura to say that. It kind of made him feel bad.

"I don't hate you." He stated.

Sakura was surprised at his response.

"I just want you to be happy and…I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? What do you mean?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"**_Damn it, why did I say that? Me and my big mouth!_**" Sasuke was cursing at himself.

"Sasuke-kun?" She was waiting for him to explain.

"**_There's no turning back. I guess I have to tell her the truth._**" Sasuke stood up and turned to face her.

"…Sakura, the truth is that I may be a cold-hearted jerk and I…might have said a lot of hurtful things to you…I wanted to say…I'm…sorry."

"Sasuke-kun… Don't worry. I'm used to hearing hurtful things from you, and I'm always ready to forgive you, no matter what you say."

"Sakura, I'm not done talking. I still have one more thing to say."

"Huh?"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, and then slowly encircled his arms around her waist, "Sakura…I…love you."

Sakura was in shock when she heard him say that. Sasuke leaned closer and his lips met hers.

"**_Sasuke-kun kissed me?_**" Sakura couldn't believe what was happening.

There was a shadow of a human who was looking out of the window. The person was angry and clenched his fist furiously.

**TBC**

* * *

Hehe! I'm so evil stopping there! Yeah, I know Sasuke was kind of **OOC**, but hey how can I make him confess his feelings? Sorry of not having humor. Anyway, hope you like it and please **RR!**

**Saki:** My, my, I can't believe what's happening here! Sasuke kissed Sakura! (Giggles)

**Naruto:** Nooo! It can't be!

**Saki:** Better believe it, Naruto!

**Naruto:** Why did you let him kiss my Sakura-chan?

**Saki:** Why? Well…let's just say that I need to make something interesting. (Laughs evilly)

**Naruto:** You're so evil! I hate you now!

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun…he kissed me! (Blushes) What am I going do now? (Mumbles to herself)

**Sasuke: **…I have nothing to say… (Feeling embarrassing)

**Kakashi:** Now, that's going to be interesting. I'm sure next chapter is going to get ugly. (Chuckles)


	29. Decision

**Disclaimer:** Hell no! Who do you think I am? Masashi Kishimoto?

**A/N:** Gomen for not updating sooner! Thank you for 600 reviews :) Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Sorry, this chapter had not proof read. Please forgive me my grammar and spelling.

Some of reviewers asked, "Why does Iruka have a key to Kakashi's house?"

Kakashi gave Iruka the key to take care of his dog, Pakkun while he's away on the mission. And no, they're not lover. They're only friends. So, don't think there will be yaoi in this story because there will never be.

Anyways, **ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

(Word) - action **_Italicized sentences_** – thoughts

* * *

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, and then slowly encircled his arms around her waist, "Sakura…I…love you."

Sakura was in shock when she heard him say that. Sasuke leaned closer and his lips met hers.

"**_Sasuke-kun kissed me?_**" Sakura couldn't believe what was happening.

There was a shadow of a human who was looking out of the window. The person was angry and clenched his fist furiously.

* * *

**_Chapter 29-Decision_**

"**SASUKE, YOU…!**" He slammed the door open loud enough that could wake up the whole neighbor.

Sasuke and Sakura were parted after hearing a yell. The person stood there, gritted his teeth and gave Sasuke with his worse anger looks that you ever see. Sakura had shocking expression and never thought that he was there the whole time.

"**_Oh my god, he's angry!_** **_He must have seen me and Sasuke kissed! I have to do something before he does something!_**"

Sakura waved with hands nervously, "Wait! I can explain! Everything you saw, it was all misunderstanding! Sasuke-kun and I weren't doing anything. We were only practicing of how to-"

He didn't listen to her, "You…! Why you…Sasuke!" He ran towards Sasuke.

He clenched his hand into a fist and punched Sasuke's face. Sasuke fell on the ground, the person grabbed Sasuke's collar to make him stand up and gave him another punch.

Sakura grasped as she covered her mouth, "Sasuke-kun…" She whispered worriedly.

The person pushed Sasuke against the wall. The raven haired boy received blood trickled down in his mouth and stared at the person who was furious at him.

The person had looks that he was ready to kill him, "I will never forgive you!" His fist was ready to give him another punch and his fist slowly went to his face, however…

"Naruto, stop it!" Sakura screamed out loud.

Naruto froze; his fist was closer inch in Sasuke's face. He lowered his fist and gave him a glare.

"Sasuke-teme, how dare you did this to Sakura-chan?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

Sasuke was calm and wiped off the blood by his hand, "…What did I do to Sakura?"

"Don't act an idiot! You know what you did!"

"…I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Teme, are you trying to piss me off?"

"…No." He replied, "…Why would I do that to a dobe like you?"

"Why you…!"

"…Weren't you going to explain to me of what I did to Sakura?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"Actually, I don't."

"Don't act like you don't know!"

"Is it about the kiss?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto still holding Sasuke's collar and pushed him against the wall again, "Yes that too, but I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about Sakura's feeling! You should know that you didn't love her at all! You're only saying that, so that you can use her to restore your clan."

Sakura snatched, "**_Could it be true what Naruto said?_**"

Sasuke didn't reply back, but stay quiet.

"Why aren't you saying anything! Is it because I'm right?"

"Hn."

"Don't Hn me!

"Hn."

"Don't try to piss me off, you jerk!"

This time, Sasuke didn't say anything.

"…Damn you teme! I guess I'm right then! You are trying to use her! You are so dead, Sasuke! This time, I'm going to kill you!" Naruto raised his fist once again.

"Naruto, stop it!" Sakura held Naruto's hand, "…Please don't do it…"

Naruto twisted his head around to look behind. Sakura had her eyes began to fill with tears, begging him not to hit him anymore. Obviously, Naruto can't disobey Sakura. He nodded. Sakura gradually let go of Naruto's hand and his hand was down.

Naruto slowly released Sasuke's collar, "Sakura-chan, how could you…"

"Naruto…I…um…uh…" Sakura said bit by bit.

"Didn't you know that I love you more than ever?"

"Naruto…"

"Sakura-chan, I always have loved you, but now…you don't seem to have same feelings as me." Naruto said in sad tone.

Sakura felt guilty about this.

"Do you still have feelings that teme?"

Sakura doesn't know how to answer that question. She doesn't know whether she love him or not. Her half heart tells her that she does, but the other half heart love Naruto. She can't really answer his question.

"I see…you still do." Naruto said sadly, "Sakura-chan, I need you to decide now."

"Decide what?"

"You have to choose who you love with. Is it me or Sasuke?"

Sakura wasn't expecting Naruto to ask her that question.

"N-nani! You don't really mean it?"

"Sakura-chan, I mean it. I need to know. Now tell me who you love with."

Sasuke stood there uncaringly, but then again, he was interested of Sakura answering that question as well. Both of them were staring at pink haired girl and waiting for her to answer.

Which it makes Sakura nervous, "Um…I...I choose…um…" She paused, "**_How can I choose? I don't know who I love the most._**"

"Sakura-chan, who do you love? Me or Sasuke?" Naruto asked once again.

Sakura bit her lip softly, "I…I… I can't choose."

The boys looked at each other and looked back at her, "…I…I…I need to think this over before I made up my mind…if you don't mind, I need more times."

Naruto closed his eyes and said, "Okay Sakura-chan…take your time. I'd really don't want to wait, but I got no choice. Tell us whenever you're ready, okay?"

She nodded.

Naruto gave Sasuke one last glare. He went back inside the house and went straight to his room.

Sasuke and Sakura were alone.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" She noticed Sasuke had a bruise on his cheek where Naruto had punched him.

"I'm fine."

"I'll go get an ice for you! Wait here!" She was about to go, but Sasuke stopped her by her wrist.

"…Don't bother. I don't really need it. The punch that he gave me, it wasn't that serious." Sasuke let go her wrist.

"Sasuke-kun, can I ask you something?"

"Hn?"

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"…It's not worth it. I don't want to fight him without any reason. I let him have it."

"Oh, I see."

"Are you angry at him?"

"…"

"Are you?"

"…That's none of your business." He said coldly.

Sakura was about to ask another question, but Sasuke spoke again, "I'm going to bed now."

Sasuke doesn't want to answer anymore questions. He took few steps and paused.

"Sakura…let me tell you something…"

Sakura looked blankly at him.

"Everything I said to you about my feelings…and the kiss…it wasn't lie." Sasuke faced her, "…I really mean it. So, don't think that, I was trying to use you to restore my clan…keep that on your mind." He continues to walk inside the house.

Sakura dropped her knee down on the floor and her hands were down as well, "Naruto…Sasuke-kun."

"**_Why does it have to happen like this?_**" Her tears dripped down her cheek.

**Few days later…**

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Obaasan!" Baby Kakashi called his grandma.

"Nani?" Naruto asked.

Baby Kakashi raised his tiny hands up, "Guu, carry, carry, carry!" He wants him to pick him up.

"Hai, hai, I'm coming!" Naruto came and picked up Kakashi.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!" He hugged him.

"You'd sure are happy to see me don't you?" Naruto smiled.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!" He nodded several times.

Naruto chuckled, "You crazy sensei."

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Onee-chan!" Baby Kakashi saw his sister.

Sasuke came out of the shower with a towel around his neck, wiping his hair. They stood there, staring at each other. After that, Naruto and Sasuke looked away.

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" He was confused, "Guu, Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Onee-chan!" He called him.

Sasuke ignored Kakashi's calling and marched to upstairs, then he slammed the door loud enough to echo around the house.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Onee-chan…" He cried, "**WAAAAAHHHHHHH!**"

"Oh, there, there, there! Don't cry sensei, I'm here for you!" Naruto began to swing him around and patted him on his back.

"Wahhh! Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Onee-chan!" He repeated many times.

"Ah, forget about that teme! Who needs him! Hey, I know, let's go outside and play. That'll make you feel better!" Naruto went to the backyard while Kakashi crying.

Sakura was in the kitchen and saw the whole event, "Naruto…you're still mad at him, aren't you?"

**Later on…**

It was Sasuke's turn to take care of Kakashi. Kakashi sat on Sasuke's lap while watching Blue's clue.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, doggie, doggie, doggie!" Baby Kakashi pulled Sasuke's shirt as he pointed at the TV.

"Yeah…it's dog." Sasuke said in bored tone.

Then Steve, the owner, started to sing a song how they got all the clues together and began to dance at the same time. Of course, Sasuke was annoyed to hear that lame sing and watching that guy dance makes him pissed off. He sure likes to choke that guy out.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!" He giggled and was happy to hear a sing.

"Oh God…somebody shoot me already." Sasuke was feeling frustrated.

Meanwhile, Naruto came down by the stairs.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Obaasan!" He waved at him.

Naruto saw Sasuke sat on the couch with Kakashi on his lap. They stared at each other. Afterward, they looked away.

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" He said in confusion, "Guu, Guu, Guu, Obaasan!" He called him.

Naruto ignored Kakashi and went straight to the kitchen.

"Guu, Guu, Guu…" Baby Kakashi was feeling sad, "**WAAAAAHHHHH!**"

"Ah, what is it now? Are you hungry? Need diaper to change? Need Sakura or what?" Sasuke lifted Kakashi up and patted him on his back. He was annoyed of Kakashi crying.

"Waaahhh! Obaasan, Obaasan, Obaasan!" He repeated over and over.

"…What do you want that idiot? That dobe doesn't want to come. Quit calling him." Sasuke told him which makes Kakashi even sadder.

Sakura was at upstairs and saw everything of the event, "**_So, you are mad at him as well. Poor Sensei, he must have thought that they hate him. Even though, he wants to be with them, but I know it's impossible. They haven't spoken to each other in whole day._**"

In the past week, Naruto and Sasuke are no longer talking to each other. Same things to Kakashi, he cried and cried because of them. It always Naruto and Sasuke take turn to take care of Kakashi. Kakashi didn't like it one bit and he wants to be together as a family.

Sakura never thought this would turn out this way. This isn't what she wanted to happen. She can't do anything. All she has to do is to choose between Naruto and Sasuke.

**-End of flashback—**

Sakura sat down on the chair as she covered her face, "It's already been past week and I still haven't made my decision. What am I going to do now…? I need to make decision! I don't know who I love with…I need help!" She cried.

"**WAAAAHHHHH!**" Baby Kakashi cried.

"Sensei must be hungry." She wiped her tears with her hand, "I guess I have to feed him." She stood up and went to his room.

**Kitchen…**

Sakura sitting on the chair with her arm tucked under Kakashi to make him feel comfortable, and fed Kakashi with warm bottle of milk.

Sakura placed the bottle of milk on the table and patted him behind his back to make him burp.

**BURP!**

"Whoa, that was a loud burp, Sensei." She was surprised.

"Guu, Guu, Guu…" He said sadly.

Sakura noticed Kakashi wasn't cheerful as before. She remembered that Kakashi haven't smile because of Naruto and Sasuke. All he does was cry and stay sad the whole day.

"I know Sensei…I feel the same too." She hugged him tightly.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Mama…Mama together Onee-chan…Mama together Obaasan…"

"Oh Sensei…" She felt a tears coming out from her eyes and it dripped down.

Kakashi noticed and wiped her tears by his tiny hand, "Guu, Guu, Guu, Mama…" Baby Kakashi said unhappily.

"Don't worry…! I know what to do now…" She smiled at him.

Sakura had made up her mind. She decided who she going to be with. Tomorrow, she's going to tell them.

**Next day…**

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the couch, of course not talking to each other. Kakashi sat in the middle between them. Sakura came out from the kitchen with cookies and milk.

"Ano…I already made my decision." She lowered the cookies and milk on the coffee table.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at her and waited for her to answer since they've been waiting for this for a long time.

Sakura took a deep breath and said, "I choose…"

**TBC**

* * *

Heh…sorry have to stop here! Who do you think she choose? Is it Naruto or Sasuke? Hope you like it and please **RR!**

**Saki:** Uh oh! I wonder who she chose.

**Naruto:** Could it be me? Oh, oh, oh! I hope it is! (Prays)

**Sasuke: **…what another lame chapter. I wasted my time for nothing. (Grumbles)

**Kakashi:** Wow, now that's going to be an interesting. Sakura, do you know who you choose?

**Sakura: **… (Stays quiet)

**Saki:** Of course, she wouldn't tell, silly Kakashi! **XD**


	30. What?

**Disclaimer:** Hell no! Who do you think I am? Masashi Kishimoto?

**A/N:** Gomen for updating late! I was so busy doing stuff and didn't have time to write. So, I decided to write extra long chapter for you guys. I have no beta reader proof read this chapter. Forgive me my grammar and spelling. One more thing, I'll be ending this story soon. Thank you for 700 reviews:) Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Anyways, **ENJOY!  
**

* * *

"Ano…I already made my decision." She lowered the cookies and milk on the coffee table.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at her and waited for her to answer since they've been waiting for this for a long time.

Sakura took a deep breath and said, "I choose…**  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 30-What? _**

"I choose Kakashi…"

Naruto and Sasuke both screamed, "**WHAT?**"

"Did I hear it right? Did you say you chose Sensei?" Naruto wanted to make sure that he wasn't deaf or misheard it wrong.

Sakura looked down at her feet as her foot was tapping up and down, "No…you heard it right."

Naruto was confused of Sakura's decision, "But, but, **BUT WHY, SAKURA-CHAN?** Why him? Tell us why!" He pointed at Kakashi who was sat between Sasuke and him.

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" Baby Kakashi was confused when he saw Naruto pointing his finger in front of his face. He held his finger and began pulling his finger, "Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!"

Naruto pulled his finger out of Kakahi's hand and said, "Don't touch my finger! Understood!"

Kakashi looked at him in shock. His eyes began to fill with tears, "Guu, Guu, Guu…"

Sakura stared at Kakashi and felt sorry for him. Naruto and Sasuke must have hated him now since she chose him.

Sasuke stayed quiet, was too confused as Naruto. He determined to know why she chose him instead them.

"Because…" She bit her lip softly, "…I can't choose either of you. I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? That doesn't bring any explanation! You had to tell us why you choose him! What's so great about him! He's nothing but a pervert baby! Is it because you hate us? Or was it because teme?" Naruto pointed behind him where Sasuke sat at the couch.

"Hey, don't blame it on me!" Sasuke finally spoke.

"Then who should I blame huh! It had to be you!"

"Shut up, you idiot! I know it's not me! All the blaming made Sakura brainwashed because of you!"

"**NANI!** Not true!"

"It had to be! There's no way it was me! It must be your stupid brain that got herself confused. So, it was your fault, dobe!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Sakura's vein started twitch by getting annoyed of Naruto's and Sasuke's yelling, "**SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!**" She shouted out loud which made Naruto and Sasuke stopped arguing, "You think it was easy to make decision? Well, you're wrong! It got nothing to do with you guys confusing me! It was my own decision! I'll explain why I chose him! Now shut up and listen!"

Naruto was frightened of Sakura's anger and kept his mouth close. He doesn't want to get Sakura mad again. Sasuke sat still, tried to be cool, but inside, he was terror of her fury.

Kakashi stood there, confusedly staring at her mother yelling at his grandma and sister, "Guu, Guu, Guu?"

"The reason why I chose him is because of his feelings."

"His feelings?" They said together, confusing.

"Hai…for the past week, when I saw you guys stopped talking to each other. Sensei was crying and hasn't been happy after what happened. I think it made me depressed. Second reason was…what happens if sensei never turns back normal?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and stared back at Sakura, "What I meant was who's going to take care of him? When I thought about it, I can't put him in orphanage or let him starve to death…Inside my heart, I can't leave him alone. I think Sensei is important person right now. This is why I can't choose any of you guys." Sakura carried Kakashi with her embrace hands.

"Guu, Mama, Mama, Mama, hehe!" He giggled.

Naruto stared at his hands that were rubbing against each other. Sasuke stood up, left the living and gone outside.

Sakura felt guilty, "**_I'm sorry…I hope you guys understand someday._**"

**Evening…**

Sakura put Kakashi to his room since he fell asleep. She closed the door silently to not to wake him up. Sakura went to the kitchen to get a glass of warm milk. When she stepped in, she saw Naruto sat on the chair, waiting for his cup of ramen to cook since it takes three minutes to be ready.

Naruto looked up and saw Sakura stood there, "Hey Sakura-chan! Wanna eat with me?"

"No thanks…I'm not hungry. I'm just here to get a glass of milk."

"Oh…okay!"

Sakura opened the fridge and took out the milk of carton. She poured the milk into the glass and placed it back to the fridge. She went to sit down on the chair, drinking bit by bit.

**Silence…**

"Ne Sakura-chan…" Naruto broke the silence.

"Hai Naruto?"

"If sensei did turn back to normal…will you able to choose one of us?"

"…I haven't thought of it. If he did, I might able to choose one of you guys. But I wasn't sure if he ever goes back to normal. It might take long, Naruto. I mean, it could take days, months, or even years. I can't give you an answer right away."

"Oh, I see." Naruto crossed his arms and his eyes were closed while thinking at the same time.

**Silence…**

"**_Naruto must be thinking that I rejected him…should I say something? What can I say? I don't know what to say next. Maybe I should apologize to him. That way will make him feel better._**" Sakura thought.

"Naruto, I-"

"All right, I decided it!" Naruto slammed the table with his hand, which caused Sakura to jump a little.

"Nani?"

"I'll wait until Sensei turn back to normal! I don't care how long it takes! I'll wait even if it days, months, or years! I'll wait for you until you tell me your answer!"

"Naruto…"

"Don't worry; I'm not mad of your decision. I'll treat you the same. Just promise me that you'll tell me your answer, okay?" Naruto held Sakura's hand.

"I will." She held his hand back.

"Alright! Then it's settle!" Naruto released her hands, "Oh boy! Ramen is ready! Itadaikimasu!" Naruto opened the top and began to eat the ramen.

Sakura just smiled, "**_Naruto understand my feelings. It made me feel happy._**"

**-Sasuke—**

Naruto finished eating ramen and had gone to bed. Sakura came out of the kitchen and she spotted Sasuke was stand near by the window, looking outside the window. Sakura walked over there and said, "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned and saw Sakura, "Hn…"

"Sasuke-kun…I want to say I'm sorry for not able to choose you and Naruto. It just that Sensei is very important to me right now. I hope you understand."

"…Don't worry. I wasn't mad of your decision."

Sakura felt relieved to hear him say that.

**Silence…**

"Hey Sakura."

"Hai?"

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"What if that brat never turned back to normal? What will you do about it?"

She looked down, "If sensei never turn back to normal, I'll take care of him myself even though, I'm not his mother."

"You're doing this alone?"

"Um yeah…I guess I will."

"…are you sure?"

"Hai…"

"...I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't let you take care of him by yourself."

"Why not? Are you telling me that I should give Sensei away? I can't do that! There's no one else to take care of him, but me! I'm not going to give Sensei away to some kind of stranger-"

"Who said, you're giving him away."

"Huh?"

"What I'm saying is…" Sasuke paused.

Sakura waited for him to finish his sentence.

"…let me be part of his life."

"**_Did I hear it right? Did Sasuke-kun say 'let me be part of his life'?_**"

"What did you say?"

"I said, let me be part of his life."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura…if he can't turn back to normal, then I will help you out whether you like it or not. I'll treat him as my family. I don't want to see you doing this alone."

Sakura was surprised what Sasuke said. She smiled.

Sasuke saw her smiling which made him embarrassed, "Um…don't get the wrong idea! I'm only doing this because…I don't think you can handle him alone. He can be troublemaker brat and he can do lots of bad things. I think you need more help…so I decided to help you out. That's all…um…yeah, anyways, Oyasuminasai." He walked away, blushing.

Sakura giggled, "**_Sasuke-kun cared about me…Arigatou…_**"

**Next day…**

When Sakura woke up early in the morning, she was thinking of cooking breakfast for the boys. She rushed to the bathroom, came out and wore her usual red dress.

She came out of her room and went downs stairs. She stepped inside the kitchen, then she halted, couldn't believe her own eyes.

Sasuke and Naruto were in the kitchen. Sasuke was cooking breakfast while Naruto feeding Kakashi with baby food. Don't worry; Naruto is not going to fall Kakashi's trap again.

(**_Saki:_** Remember, Naruto got choked by the spoon, haha!)

"Come on, Sensei! Eat this carrot!" Naruto put the mash carrot food in front of Kakashi's face.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!" He rapidly shook his head, crossing his arms.

"Aw, come on! It's good!"

As always, he swiftly shook his head.

"Man, why do you have to be so hard to feed?" Naruto grumbled.

Sakura giggled, "**_How cute!_**"

Kakashi spotted Sakura, standing there, "Guu, Mama, Mama, Mama!" He called.

Naruto turned and said, "Ohayo Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke turned around while he held a frying pan that was cook scramble eggs, "Yo…"

"Ohayo, what's all of this?"

"What does it look like? We're making you a breakfast…on second thought; I was the one who made it. Unlike this dobe, who can't cook anything." Sasuke added salt and pepper on the eggs.

"**HEY!** That's not true! I can too cook!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh yeah? Give me example?"

"I can cook ramen!"

"What's else?"

"And…um…" Naruto was rubbing his chin with his hand, "...Put boil water on the cup of ramen!"

"That doesn't count. I don't understand how you can eat only ramen. You do realize that's not good for your health and you can die. Well, not that I care." Sasuke put some scramble eggs on each of the plates.

"Don't tell me what to do! I can eat whatever I want!"

"Whatever…"

Naruto stuck his tongue out. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

Sakura giggled, "**_That's Sasuke-kun and Naruto I known._**"

"Sakura-chan! Come and sit down!" He pulled the chair out, offering her to sit down like a gentleman.

Sakura accepted and sat down on the chair as Naruto pushed the chair in, "Thanks!"

Sasuke put the frying pan on the sink and there was loud ding, "The milk must be ready since this brat didn't eat his meal. That dobe couldn't even feed him." He opened the microwave door as he took bottle of milk out.

"Stop calling me dobe, you teme!" Naruto shouted at him.

Sasuke ignored him and handed the milk to Kakashi. Kakashi held the milk and started drinking.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!" He smiled.

Naruto and Sasuke sat down as well, "Itadaikimasu!" They said together as they began to dig in.

"Ne, ne, ne, Sakura-chan, do you have any plan today."

"Hmm…no, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Cool! Because we got plan! We're going out!"

"Where?"

"…There's the festival tonight." Sasuke showed the paper of the festival, "Not only that, there will be parade there too."

"Yeah, I thought that we should go there and eat and play too! It'll be fun, what do you say?" Naruto waited for Sakura's answer.

"Sounds good to me! I love festival!" She smiled.

"Great, then let's go tonight!"

They all agreed.

**Evening…**

"Yay, you did it, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered, held Kakashi around her arms.

Sasuke had won a game by throwing hula-hoop ring, "Piece of a cake."

The man gave the prize to Sasuke and Sasuke received a ninja doll. Sasuke gave the ninja doll to Kakashi. Kakashi hugged him, "Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!"

"Hehe, how cute! Boy…I'm thirsty." They had been playing all the game without getting any drink.

"You are? Then I'll go get the drink for you!" Naruto said.

"No, you can't! The parade will start soon!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fast! I'll be here before the parade comes!"

"…I'll go with you." Sasuke said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I don't trust you."

"Why is that?"

"Because you might go and eat that stupid ramen!"

"Hey, I wouldn't do that! But then again, I would do that."

"That's why you're an idiot. Sakura, we'll meet you at the parade, all right?"

"Okay."

They went their separate way.

**Somewhere…**

"Where do we get drink at?" Naruto asked raven haired boy.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sasuke shoved his hands inside his pockets.

"Get your drink over here! Selling drink here! Come and get it!" The man shouted, selling drink.

"Sasuke, there's drink over there! Come on!" Naruto pulled Sasuke's collar behind his back.

Naruto dragged him and Sasuke slapped Naruto's hand to released his collar, "Don't pull my shirt like that, you idiot!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it. Hi, we like to buy a drink!" Naruto talked to the man who sell drinks.

"Coming up right-" The man faced them.

"**AH!** It's you again!" They shouted together at same time.

Yup, it's Kyo again.

"Why do we keep meeting you every time we go?" Naruto asked.

"You tell me. Well, that doesn't matter. What would you like to drink?" Kyo asked their order.

"Just give us two bottles of waters." Naruto gave number three signs with his fingers.

"Right, but I only can pour you a cup of water. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, yeah, just give us the water!" Naruto banged the table who hate waiting for the drinks.

Kyo took the water out from the cooler and set twowhite cups on the table. He poured the water in.

"Here you go!" He gave the cups to them.

"Thanks! Sasuke, let's drink our first!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm thirsty."

"Well, I'm not. Beside, that other drink is for Sakura. Why don't you drink the other yourself?"

"Fine! I will! Cheer to myself!" Naruto raised the cup up, drank it in one gulp.

When he finished drinking and he began to act silly.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke noticed Naruto was walking around funny.

"Saasssuukkkee, wwwhhhaattt'ssss uuuuppp, mmmyyy frrriiieeennnnddd!" Naruto patted Sasuke, chuckling.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke was totally creepy out of Naruto's acting.

"I dooonnnn't know! You teeeeellll mmmee!"

"**_It must be the drink._**" Sasuke thought.

"Hey Kyo, what the hell did you put in the drink?" Sasuke asked the silver haired man who was talking to some customer.

"Huh? Water of course!" Kyo answered him back and went back talking to customer.

"It can't be…Naruto, give me that drink!" Sasuke grabbed the cup out of Naruto's hand.

Sasuke opened his mouth and the cup was slowly close to his mouth, but suddenly he felt arms were wrapped around his neck. It was Naruto who jumped on his back, "Get off of me, dobe!"

"Nooo! Give me piggyback!"

"No way! Now get off!" Sasuke swings Naruto around to get him off his back.

"No, I don't want to! This is fun!" Naruto laughed, slapping his head.

Sasuke got pissed and threw Naruto in back flip which cause him to crash the wall.

"That'll teach him…" Sasuke stared at his drink and gulped the whole cup.

The cup was dropped on the floor.

This time, Sasuke was acting weird now. Naruto got up and gave Sasuke a handshake, laughing. Sasuke laughed along and they both went somewhere.

Kyo saw the whole situation, "Huh? I wonder what's wrong with them. What kind of drink did I give them?" He examined the drink and his jaw dropped after he read the title, "Oh my god…this is why they're acting like this…I'm so dead."

**-Parade—**

"What's taking them so long?" Sakura was worried about Naruto and Sasuke.

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" Baby Kakashi looked up at his mother.

"Well, well, if it isn't the forehead girl?"

Sakura knew that voice, she turned around and faced that girl who has blonde ponytail and dressed in purple outfit. Her stomach and leg thigh were wrapped around in bandage.

There were two boys behind her. A brown spiky haired boy was yawning and had a bored expression face. Last guy was wearing a white scarf as he munched on his BBQ chips.

"Hello, Ino-pig." Sakura gave her a glaring at the blonde girl.

"What are you doing here alone? Did Sasuke-kun dump you? No wonder, you're alone." Ino laughed a bit.

"No, I didn't. For your information, Sasuke-kun is here with me. And I'm here with Naruto as well. They just went to get a grab a drink for me."

"Oh, I see. By the way, who is that baby?" Ino noticed that Sakura was holding Kakashi.

"Oh him? His name is Karou!"

"Karou? I never heard of his name before."

"Are you his mother?" Chouji asked.

"No, of cours-" Sakura was cut short because Kakashi spoke loudly.

"Guu, Mama, Mama, Mama!" He giggled.

"Mama? Sakura, don't tell me that you're his mother! You had a child before me! Who is the father of this child huh! Tell me!" Ino determined to get her answer.

Um…well, the father of this child is…" Sakura was trying to think another excuse, but she couldn't.

"**_Oh no! I ran out an idea! What will I do now? Who will I say the father will be?_**"Sakura's mind started panicking.

"Hmm, I think I know who the father of this baby." Shikamaru finally spoke up.

"You do?" Ino and Sakura said together.

"The father of the baby is…" He slowly said.

"Uh huh?" Ino nodded, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Is…."

"Ah, I know! It's Sasuke isn't it?" Chouji finished his sentence.

**…**

**…**

"Yeah, you got it right. I'm surprised you got the right answer, Chouji." Shikamaru looked at his best friend.

Chouji smiled as he munched some more chips.

"**NANI! SASUKE-KUN IS THE FATHER OF THE BABY!** Tell me it's not true, Sakura!" Ino gave her looks and hoping it's not true.

Sakura looked at Ino's expression and Inner Sakura told her that she should play along. She agreed Inner Sakura, "Yes, that's right! Sasuke-kun is the father of my baby. As you can see, we're married together! Isn't that right, Karou?" She said sweetly to Kakashi.

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" Baby Kakashi was confused.

"NO! That can't be true!" Ino didn't believe what Sakura said.

"You have to believe it! How else can I have baby right?" She tried not to laugh.

"Sasuke has a son at this age? How troublesome." Shikamaru said his favorite word.

"Troublesome, troublesome, troublesome!" Baby Kakashi repeated after Shikamaru.

Shikamaru smiled, "He may be troublesome baby, but I like him." He patted Kakashi's head.

Kakashi giggled.

"What a cute baby. Do you want to eat lollypop?" Chouji took a lollypop out from his pocket and passed it to Kakashi.

Kakashi held it and began licking, "Guu, Guu, Guu, hehe!"

"I can't believe it…Sakura won Sasuke's heart? It can't be true!" Ino muttered to herself, hurled up in a dark corner.

"**_That'll keep her mouth shut._**" Sakura smiled evilly.

"Oh great, more troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"More troublesome?" Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Who are you calling us troublesome?"

Sakura turned and saw bunch of people. There were Kurenai's team, Gaara's team, Gai's team, and bunch of Jounins (Such as Anko, Genma, Hayate, etc.)

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked, the boy with the hood on.

"What do you think? We're here to watch the parade." Kiba said and Akamaru barked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hello…" Gaara greeted Kakashi.

"Guu, Ojisan, Ojisan, Ojisan!" Baby Kakashi waved at him with his lollypop.

Gaara smiled.

"Did you see what I saw?" Tenten asked her boyfriend who was beside her.

"Yes, I did…" Neji whispered.

Everyone knew what they meant. They never saw Gaara smile before which it creeps them out.

Gaara noticed that they were staring at him, "What?" He glared at them.

"Nothing!" They said quickly. They didn't want to laugh at him because they're afraid that Gaara might use his sand to kill them.

"Look, everyone! The parade had started!" Lee pointed the parade where there are lots of floats.

"Where is Sasuke-kun and Naruto?" She looked around.

"Guu, Mama, Onee-chan, Obaasan!" Baby Kakashi shouted loudly.

"**_Eh? They're here? Where are they?_**" Sakura still look around.

He nagged his mother to get her attention, "Guu, look, look, look!" He pointed over the parade.

"Hai, hai, what do you want me to loo-" She froze when she saw something unexpected, "Oh my god…" She covered her mouth.

**TBC**

* * *

Sorry, I have to stop here! Yeah, I know I rushed the scene, but hey, I'm running out an idea all right. What do you think its happening? Once again, sorry for the late update and hope you enjoy this chapter! Anyways, please **RR!**

**Saki: **Mwhahaha! I'm so evil to stop there! **XD**

**Naruto:** I wonder what Sakura saw.

**Sasuke: **Who knows. Sakura, do you know? (Looks at her)

**Sakura:** (Shook her head) No…not that I know.

**Naruto:** I got a bad feeling about this. Saki got an evil looks on her face.

**Sasuke:** I agreed…she definitely planning something evil.

**Saki:** You got that right! Mwhahaha! (Laughs evil)

**Team 7:** (Back away, frighten) She's scary!

**Kakashi:** Oh, I can hardly wait! (Chuckles)


	31. What’s happening?

**Disclaimer:** Hell no!! Who do you think I am? Masashi Kishimoto!?

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating for a very long time. You see, I had writer's block and I didn't really have time to update. I also had busy things to do in my life. All I can tell you is that I will not be updating soon, but I promise you that I will continue to write this story whenever I have the time. I hope you will continue to read this story. Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Sorry, this chapter had not proof read. Please forgive me my grammar and spelling.

**Warning:** The chapter will be **OOC!** Just letting you know! Anyways, **ENJOY!**

(Word) - action _**Italicized sentences**_ – thoughts

* * *

He nagged his mother to get her attention, "Guu, look, look, look!" He pointed over the parade.

"Hai, hai, what do you want me to loo-" She froze when she saw something unexpected, "Oh my god…" She covered her mouth.

* * *

_**Chapter 31-What's happening?**_

It was late afternoon; Sasuke felt the warm sun coming through the window in his room as it hit his face. He had not yet opened his eyes.

"_**Ah, my headache!**_" Sasuke massaged his forehead as a throbbing head-ache emerged in his head, lying on his bed, "_**What the hell happened to me?**_" He twitched his brows in annoyance to the pain,"_**God damn it, I don't remember anything!**_" He hit beside his bed.

"Ow!"

"_**Huh? Did I hear 'Ow'? Must be my imagination…**_" Sasuke slowly opened his eyes; saw something big that was cover inside the dark blue blanket.

"_**What the?**_" Sasuke narrowed his eyes to take a quick look at big thing once again, "_**What the heck is this?**_" He gradually lifts the blanket up.

His eyes were widened and screamed loudly, "**AHHH!**" Sasuke fell out from his bed when he realized what was that thing was.

The 'thing' covered in blanket was Naruto! As soon as Sasuke had screamed, Naruto woke up.

"**AHHH!**" Naruto screamed after seeing Sasuke, quickly got off of the bed as well.

They both stared at each other, confusedly. They soon realized that they weren't wearing any clothes expect their boxers.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!?" Sasuke yelled angrily when he stood up.

"How am I supposed to know!? I don't even know how I got into your room!" Naruto was still confused on the current situation.

**Silence…**

"W-we didn't do anything, right?" Naruto gulped.

"Uh yeah…" Sasuke answered back as he sat on the bed, "_**Oh god…I hope so!**_" He put his hands up to pray, hoping that nothing happen between them last night.

(**Saki:** No, this is not yaoi.)

"What happened to us?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know…I don't remember anything…"

"Me either! All I remember that we were at the festival!"

"Yeah…and then we went to get a drink for Sakura where that idiot Kyo selling …after that, I don't remember…" Sasuke was rubbing his raven hair, trying to remember what happen after that.

**Silence…**

"**GOD DAMN IT! **Why can't we remember anything!? Did something happen to us last night?" Naruto was getting frustrated and rubbing his blonde hair, crazily.

"Yes, something did happen to you guys." A voice answered.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at the person. It was Sakura. She stood beside the door while holding Kakashi around her arms. Kakashi was playing his rattle toy, giggling. Behind her was Kyo who was giving them a 'hi' wave to them.

"Sakura-chan! What do you mean by that? What happened to us?" Naruto wanted to know what happened to them last night.

They walked towards them, "What happened to you guys yesterday? You were so crazy at the parade!" Kyo asked.

"We were at the parade?" Sasuke and Naruto asked at same times, who were quite confused.

Kyo began to laugh while Sakura giggled out loud.

"What? What? What happened?" Naruto asked in confused.

Sasuke stayed quiet, but he was confused as well. He doesn't understand what they are laughing about.

"I don't know to explain this, but all I can tell you that," Kyo was spilling it out between his laughs, "you guys were so wild!" He laughed harder.

"We were wild?" Naruto and Sasuke had confused expression looks on their faces.

"What exactly do you mean 'wild'?" Naruto asked since he doesn't understand what they meant by that.

Kyo was about to say something, but he couldn't since he can't stop laughing about them.

"What the hell do you mean by that!?" Sasuke was starting to get annoyed and pissed at same time.

"Don't worry, you two!" Sakura finally spoke, stopped laughing. She wiped her tears off her eyes with her palm hand, "I got the videotape will explain everything!" She giggled.

"What videotape?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

Sakura put Kakashi down and Kakashi sat on the floor, playing his rattle. She took out the tape from her purse that she carried.

"Oh, I got this videotape from Gai-sensei! He had a cam recorder and he was recording the video last night at the parade. I asked him to lend it to me! And He did! So, you guys are going to watch it right now! This is what happened last night." She pushed the videotape inside the VCR and pushed 'play' button.

**-Last night-**

In the beginning, Gai took video camera out from his bag and began to record it when the parade had started.

The parade was marching the road while the dancers and entertainers, showing everyone a good times. All the villagers include the Third Hokage and all of the shinobi were here to watch the parade. They were having good times until the music stops.

"What's going on?" One of the villagers asked.

"Is the parade is over?" A man asked other people.

"No way! It's barely starts!"

"Mommy, why did they stop the music?" The little boy asked, holding his mother's hand.

"I have no idea, honey!" A mother doesn't know what's going on either.

"What is going on?" The third Hokage asked, one of the Jounin.

"We have no idea, Hokage-sama, but we will go and find out!" The Jounin said.

Sakura was next to near Gai, she was still searching for Naruto and Sasuke, "Where is Sasuke-kun and Naruto?" She looked around.

"Guu, Mama, Onee-chan, Obaasan!" Baby Kakashi shouted loudly.

Kakashi nagged his mother to get her attention, "Guu, look, look, look!" He pointed over the parade.

"Hai, hai, what do you want me to loo-" She froze when she saw something unexpected, "Oh my god…" She covered her mouth.

There were two figures running around the parade. One was a long blonde haired girl that was dressed in fairy and other was short raven haired girl was dressed in pink tutu.

"_**It's Naruto and Sasuke-kun!**_" Sakura's jaw dropped, "_**What are they doing?! And more importantly, what's with that outfit?!**_"

"Who are they?" Lee asked.

"I have no idea, but they're one crazy people!" Kiba laughed at them, the way they dressed.

"I-it must b-be some w-weird people w-who wanted t-to ruined t-the parade!" Hinata thought and worried that they might be dangerous people.

"Yeah, that can be true, but look at how they dressed! Who would want to dress like that?" Tenten laughed.

"I've for sure that I wouldn't." Neji said, "_**Whoever they are, they are bunch of idiots…**_"

"Haha, they dressed silly! I can't stop laughing!" Anko laughed out loud, slapping her boyfriend Genma which gave him painful slap.

"They do look familiar." Shikamaru said to himself, "But it's troublesome to think now."

"_**I can't believe they don't know who they are…I guess it's because they got some make up and wig on. Maybe that's why they don't know them.**_" Sakura thought, sighing.

The blonde boy was running and jumping around.

"Look at me! I'm fairy and I'm flying!" Naruto jumped several times as his arms flapping like birds.

The villagers were laughing at Naruto's silliness. Sasuke was dancing around like ballet.

Sasuke got near one of the genin, "You there! Wanna dance with me?" He asked a boy with thick eyebrows.

Lee looked around, then he realized that he was asking him, "W-what? Me?" He pointed himself.

"Yes, you! Let's dance together!" Sasuke stuck his hand out, asking him to dance.

"N-no, I don'-whoa!" Without waiting his answer, Sasuke pulled Lee and started dancing in ballet style.

"_**Oh my god! I can't believe what I'm seeing!**__**I never thought they'll be like this!**_" Sakura giggled herself.

"Guu, Guu, Obaasan, Onee-chan, hehe!" Baby Kakashi giggled, cheering his grandma and sister.

The people started to laugh even harder than before. Watching two people dancing and fooling around are giving them a great time.

Naruto did a back flapped and landed in front of Hinata, "Hi there!" He greeted.

"U-m…h-hello." Hinata was surprised when Naruto was so close to her face.

"Hey, guess what?" Naruto whispered her ear.

"U-um…w-what?" She asked, shyly.

"I love you!!!" Naruto grabbed her face and kissed her.

Hinata's eye were widen, "_**OH MY GOD! I got kissed by a girl!**_" She stood there in shock.

Neji saw the scene, he quickly separate them, "Hey, get your hands off from Hinata-sama! Or else I'll-"

"I love you too!!!" Naruto pulled Neji's collar and kissed him.

Tenten's jaw dropped and was in shock to see her boyfriend got kissed by a girl. Of course, she doesn't know that Neji got kissed by a guy.

This time, Neji is even more in stun, "**AAAAAHHHH! GET OFF OF ME!**" He pushed Naruto and he fell down.

Naruto got up and continued to dance away.

"**AAAAHHHHHH!!!**" Neji ran.

"Hey Neji, where are you going?!" Gai yelled, watching Neji ran, however he didn't answer him.

"_**I can't believe what's happening! I got kissed by a girl and Tenten saw everything! I'm ashamed and can't stand looking at her right now!**_" Neji thought frustrated.

"I c-can't believe i-it…I g-got kissed b-by a g-girl…its m-b-my first k-kiss!" Hinata repeated herself, disbelieving.

Sakura shook her head in embarrassed, "I don't believe this…"

**-End of the tape—**

"And that's how it happened." Sakura grinned at her teammate.

Naruto and Sasuke were speechless. They couldn't believe what they just saw on the tape.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I did that!" Naruto was surprised.

Sasuke stayed quiet and he didn't want to say anything since he was embarrassed.

"Tell me, it didn't happen! Wait! I know it's all a dream, right?" Naruto asked.

No one said anything.

"Right?" He asked again.

Kyo placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "No…it's no dream. It's reality." He smiled.

"Noooo….no way!" Naruto couldn't believe it.

"Oohhhh yes way!"

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE I KISSED HINATA-CHAN! EVEN WORSE, I KISSED NEJI! AAAGGGGRRRHHH! I GOT KISSED BY ANOTHER GUY!!!**" Naruto began banging his head on the wall.

"I can't believe I was dancing with that idiot…" Sasuke covered his face with his hands, humiliated.

"But wait! One thing didn't clear everything." Naruto stopped hitting his head.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"How come, we don't remember any of that?"

"Oh, I can explain that. This is how it happened." Kyo began explaining everything

**-30 minutes later—**

"And that's how it happened. I'm truly sorry." The sliver haired man smiled, hoping them that they would forgive him.

**Silence…**

"So, it was your fault that we turned out like that last night!" Naruto pointed at Kyo, angrily.

"Um…yeah. Like I said, I'm sorry. I think I should go!" Kyo hurriedly ran out of the room.

"You are so dead!" Naruto chased after him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke yelled heatedly and followed along.

"Oh dear, I knew it's going to turn out like this." Sakura sighed, picking up Kakashi and held him.

"Hello? Anybody home? It's the delivery from Ichiraku ramen shop!" A woman shouted from the living room.

"Hai, I'll coming!" Sakura walked out from the room with Kakashi.

**Kitchen...**

Sakura placed the four bowls of ramen on the table while Kakashi sat on the chair, bouncing.

"Good thing, it came on time. Now, let's see, one bowl of pork, other is chicken, beef, and lastly is-hey! They got us the wrong one!" Sakura picked up a bowl of ramen.

Last one was supposed to be a shrimp but instead of shrimp, it was eggplant, "What am I going to do? I guess I'll call them and tell them to replace it." She put the bowl down and walked out the kitchen to make a phone call.

While Kakashi was alone, "Guu, Guu, Guu?" He noticed the eggplant.

He climbed on the table and crawled over there. He stared at it, "Guu, Guu, Guu?" he picked up the eggplant, he smashed it with his hands, and then ate it.

"Guu, Guu, Guu!" Baby Kakashi said, cheerfully and began to eat more.

A minute later, Sakura came back from the calling Ichiraku ramen, "Great…now we have to wait another 20 minutes until it gets here. I can't believe the-huh? Hey, who ate the eggplant?" She noticed the eggplant was missing on the bowl.

Sakura looked around and followed Kakashi was lying on the table.

"**WAAAAHHHHH!!!**" Baby Kakashi cried while wrapping his stomach around with his hands.

"Oh my god! What's wrong? Are you okay, Sensei?" Sakura lifted Kakashi up and embraced him.

She patted his back to make him stop crying, however it didn't work.

"**WAAAAHHHHHH!!!**" He cried louder.

"Oh no, don't tell me you ate-ohhh! Your stomach must be hurting! We gotta take you to the hospital!" Sakura rushed and called, "Naruto! Sasuke! Kyo!"

"What, Sakura-chan? Can you see we're busy!" Naruto was choking Kyo while Sasuke was ready to punch Kyo on his stomach.

"We gotta go to the hospital! Sensei isn't feeling well!"

"**WHAT?! SENSEI IS NOT FEELING WELL! **We gotta get going!" Naruto released Kyo from his choke.

Kyo was catching his air from the choking.

"…I'll deal with you later…" Sasuke mumbled.

The team 7 and Kyo went to the hospital to see a doctor.

**TBC**

* * *

Hope you like it and please **RR!**

**Saki: Oh no! Kakashi got stomachache! I hope he's all right! (Prays)**

**Naruto: …I can't believe I got kissed by a GUY AGAIN! ARGH!!! (Runs around crazily)**

**Sasuke: …why me, god…why did you let her torture us!? WHY?! Tell me why?! (Shouts out loud)**

**Kakashi: Will I be all right? I hope it's not bad. (worriedly)**

**Sakura: I don't care anymore…when will the story end? **


	32. The Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** Hell no!! Who do you think I am? Masashi Kishimoto!?

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating for a very long time. You see, I had writer's block and I didn't really have time to update. I also had busy things to do in my life. All I can tell you is that I will not be updating soon, but I promise you that I will continue to write this story whenever I have the time. I hope you will continue to read this story. Thanks to all the reviewers for the great reviews. Sorry, this chapter had not proof read. Please forgive me my grammar and spelling. Anyways, **ENJOY!**

(Word) - action_ ** Italicized sentences-**_thoughts

* * *

"**WHAT?! SENSEI IS NOT FEELING WELL!** We gotta get going!" Naruto released Kyo from his choke.

Kyo was catching his air from the choking.

"I'll deal with you later" Sasuke mumbled.

The team 7 and Kyo went to the hospital to see a doctor.

* * *

_**Chapter 32-The Nightmare**_

The team 7 and Kyo sat down waiting for the doctor to tell the news about Kakashi.

"It's my entire fault for not watching Sensei...If I didn't leave him alone, he wouldn't get a bad stomachache. I didn't mean it to let it happen!" Sakura blamed herself and feeling responsible for everything.

"Sakura-chan, it isn't your fault. Things happen to any kids, I'm sure he will be all right." Naruto tried to make Sakura feel better while patting her back.

"By the way Sakura, how did it happen?" Sasuke asked, curiously.

"Yeah, what happened? How did my cousin get stomachache? He hasn't eaten anything all day! What did you feed him? Are you trying to kill him?" Kyo was glaring at pink haired girl...well sort of. He's not the type of person to glare at anyone.

"Nothing! I didn't feed him anything! I swear to you, I wouldn't kill my own Sensei!" Sakura told them the truth.

Naruto clapped his hands to get them attention, "All right! All right! Let's not complain anymore. We should be worry of sensei, okay?" They nodded.

The doctor walked slowly out of the emergency room. They got up immediately.

"Doctor, how is he?! Is he alright!? Please tell me he's going to be all right?!" Sakura said anxiously, shook the doctor's shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down! You need to calm down first, young one!" Doctor was surprised Sakura's reaction.

"Um...Sakura, you've better stop shaking the Doctor. You're making him dizzy." Kyo whispered.

Sakura stopped and realized the doctor was about to pass out, "Oh gomen nasi, doctor!" She released him, "I didn't mean to make you dizzy!"

"It's all right." The doctor coughed before he speak, "As I was about to say, he's gonna be all right. He must have eaten something that hurts his stomach, but not to worry. I gave him medicine and it seems it calms him down. You have nothing to worry."

Sakura, Naruto, and Kyo were happy to hear that. Sasuke knew that Kakashi was gonna be fine after all, he is a jounin...for a baby.

"Can we see him now?" Sakura asked the doctor.

"Hai, but right now, he's asleep. So, don't try to wake him up." The doctor said.

"Okay." They went to see Kakashi.

They were at the room and baby Kakashi was sleeping peacefully as his hands were wrapped like ball.

"Aw, kawaii!" Sakura never thought Kakashi would be sleeping so adorable.

"He seems fine. I guess we were worried for nothing." Naruto said.

"I wonder what he ate." Sasuke wondered.

"Whatever it is. I'm glad it didn't affect him." Kyo was glad that his cousin is all right.

"Guu...Guu...Guu..." Baby Kakashi said unhappily.

"Sensei sounds so sad. I wonder what's wrong with him." Sakura noticed Kakashi's reaction.

"Maybe that brat is having nightmare." Sasuke noticed Kakashi's eyebrows were twitched as if something happen to him.

"That's gotta be it! I wonder what kind of dream he is having. Maybe he's having a dream about a ramen running away from him! That must be it!" Naruto came up with a silly idea.

"Don't be stupid! He's not going to dream of that stupid ramen like you did!" Sasuke haven't forgotten about Naruto's dream of him dancing with a ramen.

"Hey, don't insult my precious ramen! Ramen is important to me! It could happen to anyone dreaming of ramen!" Naruto glared at his rival.

"Just you, idiot." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"It doesn't matter! Whatever it is. It doesn't look like a good dream!" Kyo noticed his cousin expression.

**--Baby Kakashi's dream--**

Baby Kakashi sat there in the middle of nowhere. He looked around, it was dark and there was no one else but himself.

"Guu...Guu...Guu..." Baby Kakashi said sadly.

"Guu, Mama, Onee-chan, Obaasan!" Baby Kakashi called his relatives. It echoed around, but no one response to him.

"Guu...Mama...Onee-chan...Obaasan..." He realized that he was alone.

"What the hell is your problem, teme?!"

Baby Kakashi heard a voice coming from there and recognized the voice, "Guu, Guu, Guu, Obaasan!" He crawled happily. He was glad that there was someone there beside himself.

He saw his grandma stood there with someone.

"You're the problem; you always get on my nerves! You never keep your damn mouth shut!" Sasuke shouted.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Onee-chan!" Baby Kakashi saw his sister with his grandma.

"Look who's talking! You're even more problem than me, I always hate you, you know that?!" Naruto yelled, placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, good for you! I always hate you since the day I saw you! I hope you drop dead!"

"Oh yeah?! Well, I hope you would go to hell!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Onee-chan, Obaasan..." Baby Kakashi was frighten and never seen Sasuke and Naruto angry this way.

"Stop it you two! You shouldn't fight each other!" Sakura tried to split Naruto and Sasuke into fighting.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Mama..." Baby Kakashi saw his mother came and hoping that his mother would stop them arguing.

"You stay out of it, Sakura-chan! This has nothing to do with you!" Naruto pushed her.

"That's right! You shouldn't get into this argument! This is between the dobe and me! So, stay out of it!" Sasuke yelled.

"Guu...Guu...Guu..." Baby Kakashi was feeling even sadder.

"I can't stand you two fighting! I hate watching you two arguing over stupid things! I can't stand it!" Sakura covered her ears and tired of everything.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Mama..."

"If you hate watching us arguing each other, why don't we stop seeing each other?" Sasuke can't stand Sakura being annoying.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Onee-chan..."

"Yeah, that's right. If you hate it so much, it might be better not seeing each other again!" Naruto agreed with Sasuke.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Obaasan..."

"Fine, I will! I don't ever want to see you guys again!" The pink haired girl turned around, walking away from them.

"That's fine with me! Hope we never meet again! Good bye!" The blonde boy walked other sides.

"Bah, I don't care! Do whatever you want! I could careless of what happen you two!" The raven haired boy walked away.

They're walking in separate way.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Mama, Onee-chan, Obaasan..." Baby Kakashi crawled and begged them not to leave, "Mama, Onee-chan, Obaasan!" His hands tried to reach them.

Even he tried to reach them; but they're vanished right in front of his eyes. He looked around and knew that they left him behind. Baby Kakashi never thought that they would leave him alone.

"Guu, Guu, Guu...Mama...Onee-chan...Obaasan..." Baby Kakashi cried loudly, "**WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! MAMA, ONEE-CHAN, OBAASAN!!**"

**--Baby Kakashi's nightmare ended--**

"Mama...Onee-chan...Obaasan..." Baby Kakashi cried in his dream.

"Sensei, sensei, what's wrong?" Sakura said, worriedly.

"Are you okay, sensei?" Naruto hoping that he's all right.

"Oy brat, wake up!" Sasuke called him.

Baby Kakashi opened his eyes slowly and his eyes vision couldn't see who the people called him. He blinked several times until he saw Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were staring him. Naruto and Sakura had a worried looks on their face since they knew that he must be having a terrible nightmare. Sasuke stared at him like there's nothing wrong, but deep inside; he was worried of him as well.

"Are you all right, Sensei?" Sakura picked Kakashi up and wrapped him around her arms, "You must be scared of that dream."

"It gotta be! He must be having that awful nightmare! Isn't that right, Sensei?" Naruto patted Kakashi's head.

"Whatever, he seems fine now." Sasuke shoved his hands inside his pockets.

Baby Kakashi pulled Naruto's and Sasuke's shirts and stared at the three, "Guu, Mama, Onee-chan, Obaasan..." He smiled happily, "Guu, Mama, Onee-chan, Obaasan!"

"Huh?" The Team 7 were confused Kakashi being joyful.

"I guess he's all right. I wonder why Kakashi is so happy about." Kyo asked, curiously.

**--Leaving the hospital--**

"Take good care of that baby!" The doctor told them.

"We will! We'll be leaving!" They left the hospital.

"Hey, don't you find it weird?" Sasuke asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Huh? What is, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked at Sasuke while holding Baby Kakashi.

"That brat is acting so strange..."

"I totally agreed with teme." Naruto nodded.

"What's so strange about him?"

"Sakura, you don't really know, don't you? Look at him! My cousin, he..." Kyo looked at them. "He haven't let go of their shirts since we left the hospital."

Baby Kakashi was smiling cheerfully while he enjoying shaking their shirts up and down. "Guu, Mama, Onee-chan, Obaasan!"

"Yeah, what's with him? He doesn't want to let go our shirts." Naruto find it weird the way Kakashi act.

"Guu, Guu, Guu, Mama together with Onee-chan, Mama together with Obaasan!" Baby Kakashi smiled happily.

"Sensei, you're so weird. Why are you acting spoiled? I wondered what makes him act this way. But then again, it's kinda a cute." Sakura giggled.

"Whatever it is. As long that I don't have to hear that brat's crying. I don't want to hear his annoying crying." Sasuke can't stand of him being sad.

"Hell yeah! That's what I hate about it! It's drive you crazy and it makes your ear explore hearing him crying! We have to be careful!" Naruto warned them.

Sakura giggled, "You guys are so cute when you think of sensei that way. I think it's very sweet!"

"You think so?" Naruto was massaging his head, feeling embarrassing.

"Whatever...I'm not trying to be nice here." Sasuke said crossly.

"You three really care about my cousin. I'm so glad that you guys are his students." Kyo was proud of them like they were his children.

They were walking downtown in the village. All of the villagers were watching them and whispering at each other, thinking how cute they are.

"...this is getting embarrassing." Sasuke said, closing his eyes.

"Huh, what is?" Naruto asked.

"I can't stand people staring at us this way." Sasuke noticed people are looking at them like they're some kind a movie star.

"Me too..." Sakura blushed.

"I'm not embarrassing. You should think like me! Think like they're not here or pretend they don't exist! It really works! You should try it!"

"Maybe for you...but I can't stand it. Now let go of my shirt!" Sasuke swiped his shirt off from Kakashi's tiny hand.

Baby Kakashi looked in shock and remember the dream that his sister might leave him, "**WWWAAAHHHHH!!"**

"Sensei, why are you crying? Don't cry!" Sakura patted Kakashi to make him stop crying, but nothing is working.

"Sasuke, look what've have you done!" Kyo said.

"What did I do?!" Sasuke panicked.

"You made him cry!"

"What's that gotta do with me!? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Sure, you did! You made cry him because of what you did! So, it's your fault, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto blamed Sasuke.

"Shut up, dobe! Don't blame me for everything!" Sasuke smacked Naruto's head.

"It doesn't matter! You've better do something to make him stop crying or else, people will think of you as bad parents!" Kyo pointed at the people.

Sasuke realized that people were watching him and it's making him look bad. He doesn't want to go through the villagers chasing after him again. (_**Saki:**_ The chapter 3 where the villagers chased after him of being bad parents. In case, if you forgotten.)

"**_Oh man! I gotta find a way to make him stop crying! Think, think, Uchiha!_**" Sasuke looked around and spotted a shop that was selling toys.

"Hey little brat, look!" Sasuke pointed a shop. "There's a shop that sell toys, you like toys right? Let's go buy toys, okay?"

Baby Kakashi stopped crying and began to smile, "Guu, Guu, Guu, Toy, Toy, Toy!" He clapped his tiny hands.

They went to the Toy's shop inside. Sakura placed Kakashi down and let him look at toys. Baby Kakashi held a teddy bear, "Guu, Guu, Guu, Bear!" He hugged the bear.

"Look at Sensei, he's happy again!" Sakura said. They sighed together in relieve.

"Good job, Sasuke. You made him in good mood." Kyo rubbed Sasuke's raven hair, but Sasuke slapped his hand.

Sasuke glared at Kyo, "Shut up, I don't need you to tell me that."

"Sasuke, you don't have to be shy about it." Naruto nudged him with an elbow, grinning.

"Keep bothering me, I will kill you, dobe." He wasn't joking.

"Guu, Mama, Onee-chan, Obaasan!" Baby Kakashi waved at them.

Naruto and Sakura waved back with a bright smile. Sasuke just waved along, but he wasn't happy about it.

"Aw, look at him! He's hugging a bear! Let's buy him that bear!" Sakura asked her teammate.

"Sure, why not! He seems happy!" Naruto looked at Kakashi's reaction of hugging a bear.

"I don't mind...as long he's not sad." Sasuke said.

"Hey, I want that bear! Gimme that bear!" A little boy shouted at Kakashi.

Baby Kakashi shook his head for no and refuse to give him the bear. He pulled the bear's hand, "Gimme the bear!"

"Guu, Guu, Guu!" Baby Kakashi pulled the bear's hand as well.

"Let go!" They are fighting over a bear. (_**Saki:**_ Kids these days! Don't you find it annoying?**X/**)

"Hey you! You leave him alone!" Naruto shouted at that boy.

They went towards a boy and Kakashi. "Little boy, there's another bear over there. Why don't you buy that bear?" Sakura asked him.

"No way! I like this bear! So, I want this bear!" A boy pulled the bear's hand. Kakashi refuse to lose against this boy.

"This is so stupid...why are you fighting over for a stupid bear?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god! You said a bad word!" A boy covered his mouth with one hand while other hand pointing at Sasuke.

"Nani?" Sasuke doesn't know what the boy was talking about.

"Papa! Papa! Papa! He said a bad word!" He rushed towards his father. "Onii-san said stupid to me!" He pointed at raven haired boy.

"What?! How dare he say that to my son!?" A man walked towards to Sasuke. "What's your problem for calling my son a baka!?"

"I didn't call your son a baka!"

"Are you saying my son is a liar!?"

"Well duh! He is a liar!"

"How dare you?! Do you want to fight!?" A man rolled his sleeves up.

"Fine by me! I will kick your ass!" Sasuke glared at the man. Somehow, Naruto held Sasuke's between his arms to keep away from the man into fighting, "Calm down, Sasuke-teme! Don't do it!"

"Let go of me! I will kick his ass!" Sasuke tried to push Naruto off of him, but Naruto still held him tight.

"I'm very sorry about his behavior. He didn't mean to call your son a baka. Please excuse his rudeness!" Kyo apologized, bowing his head.

"What the hell?! Don't go and apologize that stupi-mmff!" Sakura covered Sasuke's mouth with her hand, "Hai, we're very sorry!"

"Hmph, fine. He better watch it out next time! I will beat him up if he calls my son a baka again! Come on, son!" A man grabbed his son's hand and walked away.

"Guu, Guu, Guu?" Baby Kakashi said.

Kyo sighed, "That was pretty close!" He wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

Naruto released Sasuke's arms. Sasuke turned and glared at Naruto, "What the hell did you do that for, dobe?!"

"Hey, you were gonna to punch that guy! There's no way, I'm letting you doing that!" Naruto told him.

"You shouldn't get in my way! I can do whatever I want, but thanks to you, you let that idiot get away! It must be your stupid brain stops me!"

"What the hell?! I only did it for the right way! There's no point in fighting that ridiculous things! And don't call me stupid, you moron!"

"You are a baka, dummy!"

"Well, you are a jackass"

"Why you, dobe! Repeat that again and you're dead!"

"Jackass, Jackass, Jackass!" Naruto repeated over again which makes Sasuke even madder.

"That does it!" Sasuke punched Naruto's face. Naruto was hit over the toy's shelf and the toys fell over on Naruto. Naruto pushed all the toys on it, he got angry. He quickly got up and tackled Sasuke down. They began to fight each other.

"**STOP IT, YOU TWO! STOP FIGHTING!**" Sakura tried to make them stop fighting.

"You guys, knock it up!" Kyo tried to split them up.

Baby Kakashi watched them fighting and arguing each other. In his mind remind him the dream he had. Watching them fighting each other, sooner or later, they're going to leave him. Kakashi was getting scared and getting more depressed. He couldn't stand watching them anymore. On his mind, telling him, he had to get out of here. He walked out of the shop and left them.

**--Kakashi walking--**

"Guu, Guu, Guu..." Baby Kakashi said sadly, "Guu...Mama...Onee-chan...Obaasan...waahhh!" He cried loudly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" A voice answered.

Kakashi stopped crying and stared at that person.

**--Back to Team 7 and Kyo--**

"All right, that's enough! Get out of my shop! I don't ever want to see you in my shop again!" The owner of the shop pushed them out of their shop.

"Look at yourselves! You guys are fighting over a stupid argument! Apologize to each other!" Sakura ordered her teammate.

"Not until dobe apologize first!" Sasuke looked away.

"Well, I'm not apologizing either until he does!" Naruto looked away as well.

Sakura slapped her forehead, "This is so troublesome...They're always like this." She sighed.

"Um...Sakura." Kyo tapped Sakura's shoulder.

"What, Kyo?"

"I hate to tell you this...Kakashi is gone!"

"**NANI?!**" They shouted at the same time.

"We have to find him!" Naruto shouted. They nodded.

They went to search for Kakashi. They asked each of the person if they seen Kakashi. Then a woman said, "Yes, I've seen a baby. There was a person took a baby some places."

"**WHAT?!**"

"Which way did that person go!?" Kyo asked.

"That way." A woman pointed that direction.

"Thanks!" They rushed.

"I can't believe it! Sensei is kidnapped! Who would want to kidnap him?!" Sakura worried of Kakashi.

"Don't worry! We'll get him back whatever it take!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, like Sasuke said! Everything is going to be all right! Trust us!" Naruto patted Sakura's back. Sakura nodded, hoping Naruto and Sasuke are right.

"I hope my cousin is all right." Kyo prayed for Kakashi's safety.

**TBC**

* * *

Once again, I'm sorry for late update. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please **RR!**

**Saki:** Hmmm...Who is this person that took Kakashi? (Rubs my chin)

**Naruto:** Whoever it is! I will kick his ass! (Cracks his knuckles)

**Saki:** Naruto, what if it's a girl?

**Naruto:** uh...if it's a girl...then I'll...I'll... (Mumbles to himself) I can't hit a girl...

**Sasuke:** I don't care if it's a guy or girl. I will kick her/his ass either way!

**Saki: **You're so cold, Sasuke! You should know the rules that a guy never hit a girl!

**Sasuke:** I don't care about that stupid rules...I can hit whoever I want. I can even hit you anytime soon! (Glares at Saki)

**Saki:** Gulp... (Mumbles to myself) Never mess around with an Uchiha.

**Kakashi:** I wonder who took me. (Wonders)

**Sakura:** I hope Kakashi-sensei is all right.


End file.
